A filha de Camus!
by AlanaLyana
Summary: Alana é uma jovem escritora famosa, que descobriu a verdade sobre seu verdadeiro pai de uma forma que nem em suas melhores estórias ela poderia ter colocado esse tipo de enredo... Agora com sua fama e sabendo a verdade ela precisa aprender a se proteger dos inimigos de seu pai, e Hyoga foi incumbido por seu antigo mestre dessa tarefa.
1. Viagem!

Acordo e me espreguiço na cama, meus lençóis fofinhos e minha cama macia me proporcionaram um sono maravilhoso como sempre, então me levanto e me dirijo ao banheiro (sim meu quarto enfim é uma suíte, sempre sonhei com isso). Faço minha higiene matinal e escuto batidas fortes em minha porta do quarto quando saio do banheiro.

–Alana, você já acordou? –era minha mãe com a voz preocupada.

Vou até a porta abrir para ela que estava com uma bandeja de café da manhã em mãos. Por mais que agora tenhamos uma empregada minha mãe ainda insiste em cozinhar e sempre me traz um lanche no quarto quando estou escrevendo.

–Bom dia mãe.

–Digo me dirigindo a penteadeira e começando a arrumar meus longos cabelos castanhos.

–Que bom que está quase pronta, achei que se atrasaria para pegar seu voo, sente e coma enquanto termino de arrumar seu cabelo, Carlos já está lá em baixo e já colocou suas malas no carro.

–Certo mãe. –me sentei na cadeira em frente a penteadeira e comecei a comer o café que minha mãe trouxe, que se resumia em frutas cortadinhas em cubinho, nada exagerado pois eu iria pegar um avião.

Enquanto eu comia minha mãe arrumava meu cabelo, e mais uma vez me perdi em pensamentos vendo nossos reflexos no espelho, pois mesmo sendo mãe e filha a nossa diferença física era gritante. Minha mãe estava mais para uma versão da boneca Barbie (loira, baixinha e magrinha com os olhos verdes, seus longos cabelos loiros espessos pareciam uma cascata), já eu estava mais para sua versão pobre de terceiro mundo, e um sorriso brotou no meu rosto com esse pensamento. Não que eu seja feia (tenho 1,67, sou morena e meus olhos são castanhos escuros, ou seja uma garota normal).

Ai meu deus, desculpem esqueci de me apresentar, sou Alana Lopes, acabei de terminar meu 3º ano do ensino médio e tenho enfim 18 anos, ou seja, posso finalmente viajar sozinha. Sim viajar, e sim não é a primeira vez que faço isso, pois quando eu tinha 15 anos lancei um livro que comecei a escrever com 13, e por incrível que parece ele fez um enorme sucesso, e eu tive de viajar para vários países para dar entrevistas, minha mãe sempre me acompanhava em tudo. A pouco mais de 2 meses eu lancei o segundo livro, que também foi sucesso em vendas, e recebi um convite para ir a Grécia dar uma entrevista, e é para lá que estou me dirigindo agora.

Quando minha mãe acabou eu fui escovar os dentes, e peguei minha bolsinha de mão, e fui para fora de casa, me despedi de minha mãe e dos empregados (pude ver minha mãe com lagrimas nos olhos), e fui para o carro.

Ao chegar no aeroporto fui direto no guichê para pesar as malas e quando esse procedimento enfim acabou, Carlos que as trazia no carrinho se despediu de mim e foi embora. Faltavam ainda 20 minutos para o voo, então sentei no banquinho de espera e liguei para Ramon. O mesmo só chamava, ainda tentei mais duas vezes e nada, então desisti.

Ramon é atualmente meu namorado, nos conhecemos desde criança, ele sempre foi o gatinho da sala, branquinho e corpão com seus lindos olhos castanhos mel e seus cabelos esvoaçantes. Nos tornamos melhores amigos desde a 4ª série. Mais eu me apaixonei por ele.

Por causa de meu amor platônico por meu melhor amigo que em meu livro baseei-me nele como meu personagem principal, e este quando leu o livro logo percebeu que se tratava dele (meu 1º exemplar foi pra ele), e me chamou para sair, foi constrangedor no começo, mais depois de um tempo começamos a namorar, mais de uns tempos para cá ele tem ficado estranho e meio que está me evitando nesse último mês, acho que é só ciúmes pois não pude lhe dar tanta atenção por causa das entrevistas e tudo mais.

–Passageiros do vôo Azul 3428 com destino a Brasília... –Fui me dirigindo ao portão de embarque e por fim passei por toda aquela burocracia, em Brasília peguei um voo com destino a Grécia e lá uma moça me esperava sorridente com uma plaquinha escrita meu nome, fui educada ao máximo com a moça, o máximo que meu cansaço permitia e está me levou rapidamente ao hotel para que pudesse descansar, e eu prontamente a agradeci por isso.

Passei a semana seguinte dando autógrafos, e fui a várias entrevistas, o que me deixou muito feliz e ao mesmo tempo cansada. Por fim tudo havia acabado e eu estava na varanda daquele maravilhoso hotel olhando a lua, e foi nesse momento que eu senti meu telefone tocar, e na tela deste tinha o nome "Ramon", fiquei tão feliz que corri logo para atender.

–Oi amor, que saudades de você! –falei animadamente com ele pois estava morrendo de saudades.

–Alana ... precisamos conversar. –seu tom de voz era frio e sério.

–Há Ramon você ainda tá com raiva... –e nesse momento ele me interrompeu falando sem parar.

–Alana eu quero acabar nosso noivado, eu amo sua prima Magna e ela está grávida. –falou ele sua voz foi ficando mais baixa, eu queria chorar, já eu podia sentir lágrimas em meu rosto.

–E daí que ela está grávida Ramon? –perguntei eu, pensando que minha linda prima, a princesinha da família estava gravida do namorado.

Sim minha prima Magna sempre foi a princesinha para minha família, sempre éramos comparadas pois ela era muito parecida com minha mãe, loira dos olhos verdes e bem branquinha parecia uma boneca, e eu bom, era só eu, por causa disso sofri muito pois meus avós e tios sempre me trataram mal, até eu ficar rica claro.

–É que o filho que ela espera é meu Alana. –fiquei sem ar, tudo parecia se comprimir, soltei o telefone que caiu no chão, meu peito doía, eu não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Eu tinha que sair daquele quarto que estava me sufocando, peguei a chave da moto e corri para a garagem, subi na moto e a liguei, não me importei com o frio, muito menos por estar apenas com um shortinho e uma blusinha branca e fina com desenho do pikachu que eu sempre usava para dormir. Sai da garagem sem rumo, acelerei o máximo que pude, e fiquei rodando por um bom tempo com minha lágrimas ao vento, mal percebi quando saí de Athenas, tudo que tinha em minha mente era a voz de Ramon "É que o filho que ela espera é meu Alana", que maldito, como ele podia ser tão cara de pau, acelerei ainda mais a moto, e quando vi um barranco de areia já era tarde demais pra desviar, me senti sendo jogada para longe, e tudo que eu esperava era o baque no chão, "pelo menos será uma morte rápida eu pensei", quando me choquei em algo duro, senti uma dor imensa nas minhas costa o que me fez arfar.

–Você está bem? –olhei para um lindo homem que me ajeita em seus braços, seus lindos olhos verdes. Mais meus olhos começaram a embaçar e a ficar escuro –Ei você, não feche os olhos acorde...


	2. Meu pai um cavaleiro?

Aquelas foram as últimas palavras que eu consegui escutar.

Quando abri meus olhos vi um teto branco, estranhei o local, me virei na cama e esse esforço me fez soltar um gritinho de dor, meu peito e minhas pernas doíam, e foi assim que as lembranças do que tinha ocorrido me veio à mente, bem como as lágrimas em meus olhos.

–Vejo que enfim acordou Srta. Lopes, não deveria se mexer tanto, por mais que eu tenha evitado que você caísse no chão, o choque de seu corpo contra o meu naquela velocidade lhe causou alguns hematomas. –Disse-me um lindo rapaz de olhos verdes límpidos, sua voz era simplesmente única, meio que melodiosa, nunca tinha escutado nada assim. Ele que estava sentado no sofá ao lado da cama, se levantou e veio em minha direção.

–Eu estou no céu? –foi tudo o que consegui pronunciar vendo tamanha beleza, pois além dos belos olhos verdes, seus cabelos castanhos encaracolados até o ombro contratavam com sua pela branca, e seu corpo magro mais musculoso era escondido por uma calça preta e uma blusa regata verde.

Ele me sorriu, me mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos e colocando a mão em minha testa, me arrepiei toda ao toque.

–Não, infelizmente não é o céu, você ainda está na terra, especificamente em meu simples quarto. –disse me ele ainda sorrido.

Viro meu rosto, dando graças aos céus por ser morena e ele não poderia ver através da minha pele o quão envergonhada eu estava naquele momento. E só nesse momento me dei conta de que ele havia me chamado pelo nome, e espera ele disse que me pegou antes que eu batesse no chão, então como ele estava bem e eu não?

–Desculpe-me mais quem é você e como sabe meu nome, e como não se machucou quando me pegou? –nesse momento comecei a ficar apreensiva olhando para todos os lados.

Percebi que estava em uma cama de casal king, e havia o sofá branco do meu lado direito, bem como um guarda-roupa e uma mesinha de estudos com alguns documentos que mais pareciam papiros em cima, escritos em grego, e duas portas, mais nenhuma janela, então eu não teria como saber se era dia ou noite. Tateei em meus bolsos a procura do meu celular e não o achei, e foi ai que me lembrei que o deixei cair no chão da varanda do meu quarto. A quanto tempo eu estive desacordada, minha mãe deveria está muito preocupada.

Ele apenas suspirou me olhando de lado, e pude jurar que o ouvi dizer "onde você se meteu, era você que deveria explicar a ela", ele coçou a cabeça em sinal de que estava nervoso, então eu fiz menção de me levantar e ele calmante me sorriu e me empurrou segurando meus ombros para que eu deitasse novamente.

–Eu vou lhe explicar tudo, mais você precisa ficar calma e me ouvir até o fim tudo bem? –eu simplesmente balancei afirmativamente a cabeça, e ele novamente sorriu.

–Eu me chamo Shun Amamaya, sou agora o atual ... –ele suspirou e me olhou meio desconfiado. -Cavaleiro de virgem, e você não está aqui por acaso, Você Alana Lopes, filha única de Camus o ex-Cavaleiro de aquário.

–Claro com toda a certeza que sou... –Olhei pra ele completamente incrédula, claro que eu havia lido a história de Cavaleiros dos Zodíaco na minha infância e tal, mais conhecer um maluco na Grécia que me diz que meu pai era Camus de aquário é sacanagem né, esse cara só podia ser tão louco quanto lindo.

–Ele foi até sua escrivaninha e de baixo de um monte de papeis ele retirou uma carta e me entregou, tinha o meu nome escrito, com as letras de minha mãe, só podia ser brincadeira né.

–Por favor leia, eu sairei por um momento, vou buscar uma pessoa que está louco pra te ver.

Abri cuidadosamente aquela carta, aquilo só podia ser uma falsificação, mais por que alguém iria tão longe com uma mentira dessas, quando abri era uma carta simples com o cheiro do perfume biografia, o favorito de minha mãe, e meu coração se apertou ao ver que algumas partes daquela carta estavam borradas com pingos de lágrimas.

 _Alana minha pequena,_

 _Sei que você deve esta muito confusa com o que está acontecendo, mais eu tive de entrar em contato com seu padrinho Hyoga, pois como agora você é uma pessoa famosa eu tive medo que os inimigos do seu pai pudessem te fazer mal, por isso pedi que ele te encontrasse na Grécia e te protegesse._

 _Bem meu amor, como você já deve ter percebido, eu menti para você sua vida inteira sobre seu verdadeiro pai, mais Alan sempre soube a verdade, eu nunca o enganei sobre você. Conheci seu pai quando estava terminando minha residência universitária, em uma noite que sai muito tarde do hospital. Sai sozinha e dei de cara com um lindo rapaz de longos cabelo loiro encostado no muro, mais o estranho é que ele vestia apenas uma calça e uma blusa preta, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele sangrava muito, logo vi que não se tratava de um brasileiro e sim um estrangeiro. Não pensei duas vezes e fui ajudá-lo, mais ele segurou minha mão dando-me um susto, e pediu pra eu me afastar falava com um sotaque carregado, eu disse que não, e que eu iria ajuda-lo. Eu o ajudei a se apoiar em mim e o levei para casa (sei que fui imprudente, mais algo me dizia que ele não me faria mal, e você sabe como amo um mistério né hehehe), chegando lá eu tratei seus ferimentos, que eram bem superficiais, mais eu estranhei pois seu corpo era cheio de cicatriz, ou seja, ele se metia em muitas brigas. Passei o resto da madrugada cuidando dele, fiz o café e fui deixar no quarto, foi quando me assustei com aqueles lindos olhos azuis me olhando, meu coração palpitou e eu tenho certeza que fiquei vermelha. Conversamos e ele me contou quem era e o porquê de estar no Brasil, especificamente em João Pessoa, mais sua missão lhe deu mais trabalho do que esperava, eu o convidei a ficar em meu apartamento até que estivesse melhor e ele assim o fez._

 _Há minha pequena eu me apaixonei por ele, e ele por mim, ficamos juntos por umas 2 semanas, e ele teve de voltar para o seu "trabalho", mais sempre vinha me ver. Até que eu fiquei grávida de você, e foi aí que as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas, eu não poderia morar com seu pai e ele não poderia ficar mais perto de nós por nossa própria segurança, foi uma decisão difícil pra ele, assim como pra mim, mais sua segurança era mais importante pra nós dois._

 _Quando você nasceu ele veio te conhecer e trouxe um amigo "Mu", que lançou um feitiço em você, para que você parecesse com o Alan que era meu melhor amigo na época e se dispôs a me ajudar a enganar a todos. Chorei muito quando ele te pegou nos braços, e te apertou, ele me agradeceu tanto por ter lhe dado você Alana. Aquela foi a última vez que nos vimos, mais três anos depois Hyoga veio me encontrar e me contou que seu pai havia morrido (se não fosse por você, eu teria morrido também), e que seu último desejo foi que este fosse seu padrinho, e assim o fizemos, mais você ainda era muito pequena para se lembrar._

 _Quando você ficou famosa eu tive medo de alguém descobrir a verdade sobre você e te fazer mal, durante este tempo Hyoga vem te protegendo, mais agora você já é de maior e já terminou a escola, por isso quis te dar a chance de saber toda a verdade, desculpe meu amor por não poder te contar pessoalmente, mais preferi que você estivesse segura quando soubesse a verdade, e agora o feitiço em você enfim poderá ser quebrado..._

 _Vou sentir sua falta, "Aqua", esse foi o nome que seu pai lhe deu, por isso sempre a chamo assim quando estamos sozinhas._

 _Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar..., pois eu te amo muito, e tudo que fiz foi para te proteger._


	3. Feitiço quebrado!

Eu estava em estado de choque, mal respirava, li mais duas vezes para me certificar de que eu não estava louca, e me belisquei para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando, tudo aquilo era demais para mim.  
Me levantei da cama, a dor foi quase como um alivio para meus pensamentos, o que eu faria daqui pra frente, meu pai não era meu pai, minha mãe não foi feliz por minha causa, meu verdadeiro pai morreu antes que eu pudesse conhece-lo. Coloquei um pé no chão frio passando uma corrente gelada por todo meu corpo. Dei um impulso na cama firmando meus pés e tentando me levantar, mais o mundo pareceu girar e eu comecei a cair, e foi nesse momento que braços fortes me seguraram.  
–Ei onde você pensa que vai Alana? -perguntou-me uma voz grossa masculina, e eu fui girada como um saquinho de batata, ficando em seus braços como uma princesa, pude sentir sua respiração em meu rosto, aquele hálito de menta e o cheiro masculino me embriagaram e por curiosidade levantei meu rosto ficando cara-a-cara com ele, e com esse movimento brusco nossos lábios ficaram perigosamente próximos.  
–Eu não...não sei... -minha voz começou a falhar.  
Ele me sorriu e eu me perdi nos oceanos de seus olhos azuis, e ele me depositou gentilmente na cama, e depois se sentou ao meu lado na cama, e segurou minha mão.  
–Você cresceu muito. -ele continuou sorrindo para mim, como se nos conhecêssemos a muito tempo. Mais eu tinha certeza que nunca em minha vida havia visto aquele homem à minha frente. Eu o observei completamente pela primeira vez, diferente de Shun ele era mais forte, seus músculos salientes e suas cochas grossas eram de tirar o folego, se eu não estivesse tão atordoada por tudo o que me aconteceu, eu estaria mais que feliz por conhecer um ser tão lindo. Seus cabelos loiros e lisos tinham pequenas ondulações nas pontas, sua pele branca mostrava algumas veias mais salientes, o que o tornava mais másculo, então aquele só podia ser Hyoga. -Sou Alexei Hyoga Yukida, seu padrinho, e a partir de agora tomarei conta de você.  
–Como assim? -eu perguntei ainda perdida.  
–Eu te ensinarei a se defender, você viverá um tempo comigo na Sibéria tudo bem?-ele me perguntou gentilmente.  
–Sim... -foi tudo o que eu pude responder, o que mais eu poderia fazer agora.  
Ele se levantou e pegou um saco que estava no chão, ele provavelmente o soltou para que pudesse me segurar. Ele o abriu e de lá tirou um tipo de manta preta, e estendeu para mim.  
–Vista isso por favor. -falou Hyoga me estendendo o manto.  
Eu peguei a roupa e com alguma dificuldade comecei a vestir, e ele vendo minha dor, se levantou e começou a me ajudar a colocar o manto, quando por fim terminamos Hyoga puxou o que era o capuz em cima da minha cabeça cobrindo-me agora completamente, e nesse momento a porta novamente se abriu.  
–Estão prontos para ir? -Um rapaz de longos cabelos pretos azulados adentrou.  
–Sim estamos Mu, com licença Alana. -e antes que eu pudesse responder algo Hyoga me colocou nos braços.  
Nos dirigimos para fora do quarto e eu fui carregada por alguns corredores, pude sentir o cuidado que ele tinha ao me segurar, pois em momento algum senti dor. Quando enfim chegamos ao lado de fora da casa tudo o que eu consegui ver foi o céu estrelado, pois o capuz me impedia de ver algo ao meu redor.

–Olá Alana, eu sou Mu um grande amigo do seu pai, você não se lembra, mas eu te peguei no colo quando você era bem novinha. - ele me disse sorrindo, como se tivesse perdido em lembranças. -Sua mãe deve ter lhe explicado que fizemos um feitiço em você para que você se parecesse com seu pai adotivo, mais agora você não precisa mais disso, então eu vou te liberar dele tudo bem?

Eu apenas maneei a cabeça afirmativamente...

–Vou libertá-la do feitiço agora Alana, não tire o capuz dela até chegar na Sibéria. -Hyoga me passou para Mu que me segurou nos braços carinhosamente e me sorriu, chegou bem perto afastou o meu capuz e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer movimento ele colou sua testa a minha, e fechou os olhos, e eu fiz o mesmo. Nesse momento senti meu corpo quente e depois frio, como se me colocassem um manto gelado sobre o corpo, e um sono me abateu.  
–Ela precisa descansar, vou teleportá-los agora. -foi a última coisa que ouvi dele.


	4. Uma nova eu!

Acordei atordoada, uma leve dor de cabeça e junto com ela uma dor fina na coluna, nada insuportável como antes, apenas incômodo.

Enquanto levantava da cama, eu olhava ao redor, não conhecia aquele lugar. Além da cama o quarto possuía um guarda roupa de casal em tom azul claro e uma cômoda de mogno com espelho, bem como uma escrivaninha com notebook em cima, ao lado dele pude perceber que havia uma folha em cima com algo escrito.

Estava fazendo um friozinho, mais nada incomodo, eu percebi que ainda trajava o manto preto pois ele estava cobrindo meu rosto dificultando minha visão, então resolvi tirá-lo e foi nesse momento que percebi que ainda usava roupas de dormir.

Sai da cama e ao colocar o pé no chão percebi que o piso era de madeira, mais este não estava frio, estava inesperadamente quente, comecei a perceber que o frio inicial havia passado. E assim como o piso as paredes também eram de madeira, dando um ar simplório ao quarto.

Me dirigi ao guarda roupa e a abrir a primeira porta, percebi que ali haviam várias roupas minhas, então peguei a primeira que pus a mão, vesti uma calça preta de linho e uma regatinha da mesma cor, demorei algum tempo me vestindo por causa do incomodo nas costas.

Após me vestir por curiosidade fui até a escrivaninha e peguei a folha, nela havia um recado para mim.

 _"_ _Espero que continue escrevendo, você trás sonhos e esperanças para todos com suas histórias" Alexei Hyoga Yukida..._

Sorri com aquilo, então quer dizer que ele tinha lido meus livros e tinha gostado, isso me deixava muito feliz, resolvi por fim que era hora de sair do quarto, mais antes fui até a cômoda me olhar no espelho, para vê como estava meu cabelo, mesmo solto e com chapinha esse era rebelde. Foi ai que notei a cor deste, estava loiro, eu não podia acreditar que tinham pintado meu cabelo.

–Serio isso, uma morena de cabelo loiro, não, não, não ... –eu falava comigo mesmo, enquanto quase corria para atravessar o pequeno quarto em direção ao espelho.

–KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... –o que eu vi refletido no espelho me fez gritar como se não houvesse amanhã.

–Alana o que hou... Mãe?! -Hyoga quase arrombou a porta do meu quarto para entrar tamanho era seu desespero, mais ao me vê esse ficou branco como papel, e se segurou na parede para não cair.

–O que aconteceu comigo? –Hyoga que estava com cara de quem viu um fantasma, ao ouvir minha voz de desespero começou a se recuperar.

–Alana, é... Você deve está assustada não é? –ele despregou da parede e começou a caminha em minha direção, eu corri por puro desespero e agarrei nele, eu só queria chorar, tudo estava muito louco agora, ele me abraçou forte, e foi nesse momento que percebi que estava tremendo . –Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui...

Eu imagino que é normal está assim, qualquer pessoa ficaria no mesmo estado em que eu estou agora, não? Não eu não surtei por ter sido traída pelo cara que eu amei por anos e pelo qual escrevi estórias inspiradas nele (e olha que qualquer um surtaria por isso), não. Não surtei por descobrir que meu pai era um cavaleiro (é talvez um pouco), e que ele e minha mãe não ficaram juntos por que eu nasci. Não surtei ao descobrir que estava em perigo e que deveria a partir daquele momento morar com um cara super gato (pra não dizer lido, maravilhoso, gostoso, deus de ébano, tá bom parei hehehe), que descobri ser não só meu padrinho como este era o próprio Hyoga também um poderoso cavaleiro. Mais ao me olhar no espelho e vê que não só meu cabelo havia mudado de cor, como meus olhos e minha pela também haviam mudado, serio quem em sã consciência não surtaria.

Minha pele antes morena, agora era tão branca que eu podia vê varias veias do meu corpo, minhas bochechas haviam tomado um tom rosado, e meus lábios estavam tão vermelhos que parecia que eu havia colocado batom, meu cabelo tinha ficado em um tom loiro que beirava o branco, mais nada me surpreendeu como a cor de meus olhos, eram de um azul tão claro que parecia cristalino. Será que eu havia herdado essa cor de olhos do meu pai, os olhos da minha mãe que sempre me invejaram eram verde musgo.

No começo eu chorei por está assustada, mais depois continuei chorando por tudo o que havia me acontecido, mais nesse momento eu estava chorando por não ter conhecido meu pai. Não que Alan tenha sido um mau pai para mim, só tenho boas lembranças dele, mais ele morreu em um acidente de moto quando eu tinha 9 anos, dessa forma eu só tenho poucas lembranças dele.

Em nenhum momento Hyoga falou nada, apenas continuou abraçado comigo, alisando meu cabelo, como se me ninasse.

–Desculpe eu fiquei assustada ao me vê no espelho, aquele reflexo não era eu, não a eu que vi refletida nos últimos 18 anos. –eu me separei do seu abraço enquanto falava, e olhei em seus olhos. –Mais agora estou bem, obrigado. Só estou me sentindo triste, na verdade, perdida seria a palavra correta para me definir agora, quem eu sou? Toda a minha vida foi uma grande mentira? –comecei a rir, um riso triste. –Eu nem conheci meu verdadeiro pai, e agora provavelmente ninguém me conhece.

Nesse momento me senti realmente desesperada, pois agora eu estava diferente, ninguém me reconheceria como eu iria continuar com minha carreira agora? Não, ficar desesperada não resolveria nada, eu precisava me acalmar, tudo parece pior quando ficamos desesperados, eu resolvi respirar fundo para me acalmar. Olhei para Hyoga novamente em busca de apoio, e este me sorria de forma acolhedora e isso foi me ajudado a ficar mais calma.

Ele se aproximou de mim novamente e limpou meu rosto molhado, depois segurou minhas mãos entre as dele, e suas mãos eram inesperadamente quente, o que fez-me aquecer por completo.

Cá entre nós, sempre imaginei que um cavaleiro treinado na Sibéria possuiria um corpo mais frio que as outras pessoas, nunca estive tão enganada na vida, pois Hyoga acabou de me mostrar como eu estava errada.

–Agora entendo o por quê do meu mestre ter lhe dado o nome de Aqua. –ele falou alisando minha bochecha me tirando dos meus antigos pensamentos. –Seus olhos tem o tom azul claro das águas do mar tropical. São parecidos com os dele, um pouco mais claros apenas, na verdade posso dizer que os seus tem um tom únicos, são os mais lindos que eu já vi.

Eu posso jurar que pela primeira vez na vida (com minha pele atual, claro), eu havia corado na forma de pimentão maduro. Ao me vê corando daquela forma, ele riu abertamente me contagiando, e eu acabei sorrindo também.

–Entenda Alana, quem você é não é decidido pela cor da sua pele, nem cabelos, muito menos pelos seus olhos.. –ele agora estava sério, me olhava profundamente nos olhos, me deixando sem reação. –Quem você é, ou o quem você será de hoje em diante é decisão sua, nada nem ninguém além de você pode te mudar, suas decisões e lembranças são o que te torna você, a você de hoje e sempre, você entende o que quero dizer?

–Mas Hyoga, e meus amigos e família, meus fãs, como eles irão lembrar-se de mim? –eu não poderia ser eu, se ninguém se lembrasse de mim, poderia?

Eu estava calma, agora eu só queria entender a situação em que eu me encontrava para melhor achar uma solução para tudo aquilo. Ele me sorriu novamente e passou a mão no meu cabelo bagunçando-o.

–O feitiço foi feito para que quando ele fosse desfeito todos os humanos normais lembrassem de você como você é agora, então não se preocupe com isso, para as outras pessoas você sempre teve essa aparência. –explicou-me ele. Hyoga e a dizer algo mais, mas eu o interrompi curiosa.

–Sério, então porque eu não me lembro da minha antiga aparência?

–kkkkkkkkkkkk

–O que é tão engraçado? –ele riu de se dobrar, como se eu tivesse feito uma piada engraçada.

–Você não entendeu não é? – eu fiz que não com a cabeça, eu esperei ele se recuperar da crise de riso, e por fim ele voltou a falar. –Você é filha de Camus, o cavaleiro de ouro de Aquário, logo você não é uma humana normal.

Ele me explicava, como se falasse com uma criança que não enxergava o óbvio, mais eu realmente não sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

–Entenda Alana, não era qualquer cavaleiro, não um de bronze ou prata, mais um de ouro, aqueles que entre todos detém os maiores poderes que qualquer humano pode ter, é quase um poder de um Deus, o poder para enfrentar um Deus. –ele continuava segurando minha mão, só que agora Hyoga começou a me puxar, ele abriu a porta e começou a sair do quarto comigo. – O feitiço de Mu não era só para mudar sua aparência, mais era principalmente para suprimir seus poderes, meu mestre queria que você tivesse uma vida normal o máximo de tempo possível.


	5. O acordo de Hyoga e Saory!

Quando saímos pela porta logo me deparei com um corredor, neste havia mais 3 portas, todas de madeira, e ao olhar ao redor tomei consciência de que a casa era toda erguida nesse material rustico. No fim do corredor havia uma escada, e era para lá que Hyoga me levava.

Caminhamos em silêncio (nada constrangedor, apenas calmo) e logo observei que nas paredes tinham várias fotos minha, desde a minha infância até algumas mais novas, algumas eu nem me lembrava de onde estava nelas, mais uma em especial perto do fim do corredor me chamou a atenção e eu parei abruptamente para observá-la.

Era uma foto minha e dos meus amigos, nela eu sorria com meu time recém-formado, sim time, eu tinha cerca de 14 anos e minha turma resolveu comemorar o fim do ensino fundamental jogando Paintball, mais não era por isso que eu lembrava tão vivamente daquele dia, por muito tempo eu tive pesadelos com o que aconteceu nesse dia.

Tínhamos escolhido o paintball no bairro de Mangabeira, pois ele sempre foi famoso pelo seu grande espaço, possuía em seu terreno casas, uma floresta, várias trilhas, um rio que entre um lado e outro só podia ser atravessado nadando ou por uma ponte (sempre ficava um dos funcionários de olho para ninguém se afogar), carros velhos, e um terreno aberto, com caixas de frutas de feira virados para criar esconderijos, era perfeito para jogarmos, nossa sala possuía 39 alunos, mas apenas 27 apareceram para jogar. Pagamos por 3 partidas e não por hora, e começamos a jogar as 17h pois queríamos curtir o inicio da noite, desta forma sorteamos os dois times no par ou impar, sendo eu e Ramos os lideres por sermos respectivamente presidente e vice-presidente de sala.

No fim o grupo de Ramos ficou com 14 pessoas sendo 8 mulheres, e o meu com 13, dentre eles éramos 5 mulheres o que equilibrava bastante os times, no sorteio também foi decidido o lado que cada equipe começaria, Ramon ficou com a floresta e eu com as casas, desta forma com tudo resolvido nos vestimos pegamos as armas e iniciamos o jogo. As 18:35 minha equipe já havia ganho 2 das 3 partidas que pagamos para jogar, e estava sendo muito divertido até aí, mais as meninas queriam desistir, então resolvemos deixa-las descansando no alojamento principal e jogarmos a ultima partida com novos times. Ficaram agora dois times de 12 pessoas decididos novamente na sorte, e meu time dessa vez ficou com a floresta como campo inicial. Uma chuva se iniciou mais isso só tornava as coisas mais emocionantes para nós, eu sorri com esse pensamento e avancei.

Como agora estava escuro e com a chuva eu precisava tomar mais cuidado ao avançar, mesmo assim eu corri cautelosamente pela floresta para me aproximar de uma casa, esse foi meu 1° erro, pois ao ficar próxima da casa percebi que está estava tomada pelo time inimigo, eram 3 deles, o Carlos, o Jackson e o Michel. Se fossem sós os dois primeiros eu ainda me arriscaria a tentar derruba-los, mais Michel era o mais rápido dos jogadores, sem falar que ele também era muito inteligente, seria muito arriscado, então resolvi recuar, e nas presas para sair do campo de visão deles, não prestei atenção que estava próxima de um morro, eu quase escorreguei, mais quando eu consegui me equilibrar para não cair eu me senti sendo empurrada, eu rolei morro abaixo, fiquei toda dolorida, antes de me levantar testei meu corpo para vê se não tinha quebrado nada (filha de médica aprende algumas coisas), mais estava bem, a chuva piorou de uma forma que eu quase não conseguia me manter de olhos abertos, e eu podia ouvir gritos ao longe de meus amigos tentando se reunir, ótimo agora eu estava sozinha ali.

Começou a fazer muito frio, eu levantei usando a arma como apoio, e olhando por onde cai percebi que não tinha como subir novamente, por causa da chuva estava um lamaçal só, seria imprudências minha tentar subir assim. O frio começou a me incomodar, estava tão frio que pela 1° vez na minha vida eu podia ver o ar que a minha respiração formava, eu não podia esperar a chuva parar para virem me procurar, eu poderia pegar uma pneumonia. Comecei a caminhar para achar uma saída, ficar parada só me faria ficar com mais frio, não caminhei nem 10 minutos quando achei minha solução para voltar e sorri com isso.

Do outro lado do rio estava a ponte que conectava os dois lados, só que do lado de lá a subida para a ponte era uma escada de pedra e não um barraco de barro, tudo o que eu precisava era atravessar o rio nadando, o que não seria nenhum problema, pois esse nem era tão extenso (provavelmente um 10 braçadas de distância) e nem possuía uma correnteza forte, e no mais eu sempre nadei muito bem. Aproximei-me do mesmo, como já estava molhada eu peguei a jaqueta do exercito que usava por cima da minha regata, e a amarrei na arma fazendo um suporte e amarrando a frente dos meus grandes seios (sério eles chamam bastante atenção, e me fazem parecer mais velha). Exercitei-me o máximo que minhas dores me permitiram, e pensando que minha mãe me mataria se soubesse disso, eu caminhei para dentro do rio.

Dei vários passos adentrando-o, mais ainda estava um pouco longe do meio quando precisei começar realmente a nadar, a água estava gelada de mais, mas eu não tinha escolha então mergulhei e comecei a nadar, no começo foi tudo tranquilo, mais em um certo momento eu escutei algo caindo na água, o impacto foi tão forte (provavelmente um tronco pesado de alguma árvore), que criou uma onda, deveria ser algo extremamente pesado. Eu lutei para submergir mais meu pé ficou preso em algo (na verdade parecia está sendo segurado, mais isso era ridículo), eu tentei me soltar de várias formas, e o ar começava a me faltar, então decidi usar as mãos. Nesse momento senti um solavanco e pude jurar que estava sendo puxada rio acima, a força foi tanta que me senti sendo jogada para outra parte do rio, quando consegui me firma, a água estava em minha cintura, saí da água correndo o mais rápido que pude e olhei ao redor, mais não tinha ninguém ali, um medo descomunal me atingiu, então corri o máximo que pude e subi as escadas de pedra, a chuva começou a ceder, atravessei a ponte e só parei de correr quando encontrei meus amigos. Todos estavam preocupados, então eu disse que alguém tinha me empurrado e todos negaram tê-lo feito, e pareciam está dizendo a verdade, desta forma não contei o ocorrido a ninguém. Voltei pra casa e encontrei minha mãe aflita, passei meses de castigo(vulgo férias completas), parecia que ela sabia o que tinha acontecido comigo, mais isso era impossível, me convenci de que isso era coisa de mãe e deixei pra lá.

Agora olhando para a foto tudo fazia sentido.

–Foi você, você me salvou de alguma coisa no rio. -eu falei apontando a foto, e ele riu triste descendo as escadas, e eu o segui.

–Não foi alguma coisa, foi alguém. -ele me olhou sério e me apontou o sofá para que eu sentasse, e assim o fiz. Estávamos na sala, e haviam dois sofás pretos um de 3 e outro de 2 lugares, uma lareira que estava acesa, um tapera branco, e entre os dois sofás tinha um pequeno centro, acima dele tinha uma caixinha de presente, Hyoga pegou a caixa e se sentou no sofá de dois lugares, e eu no de 3. -Depois do que eu fiz eu tinha certeza que eles viriam atrás de você, e dada a sua natureza imprudente eu e sua mãe não poderíamos te mandar para outro lugar, você com certeza daria um jeito de fugir. -ele respirou fundo e colocou a mão livre na testa.

–Eu sabia que eles tentariam te matar e aquela não foi nem a primeira vez, só que foi a única que alguém encostou em você, foi um descuido meu, não perceber que eram mais de um, quando começamos a lutar, ele tentou te esfaquear, e antes de eu pega-ló, ele conseguiu por um milésimo de segundo encostar em você, o que fez você cair morro abaixo, quando eu consegui mata-ló, eu fui te procurar. Hyoga estava de olhos fechados, mais eu podia vê o nó dos seus dedos ficando brancos devido a sua raiva, a temperatura da sala começou a cair e eu me arrependi de ter usado pouca roupa. Eu te achei atravessando o rio quando vi que mais um deles se jogou no rio adentro atrás de você, corri e te puxei de lá antes que ele te afogasse, no seu lugar, foi aquele atrevido que morreu afogado pela audácia de ter tocado em você. -ele matou alguém, só ai eu notei que isso era normal para um cavaleiro, morte era algo comum na sua vida.

–Eles? Quem são eles?-eu perguntei curiosa.

–Só eu e Mu sabíamos da sua existência até seu pai morrer. -ele parecia está escolhendo as palavras certas. -Com a morte dele a casa de Aquário ficou vazia por um tempo, até que eu completei 24 anos, idade suficiente para assumir o lugar dele, entenda Alana isso não é algo comum, um cavaleiro de bronze raramente se torna um cavaleiro de prata quem dirá um de ouro, pois poucas pessoas possuem o dom de alcançar o sétimo sentido, geralmente esse é um dom passado de pai para filho, então se subtende que eu não deveria recusar essa honra. Mais foi o que eu fiz quando Shaka o ex-cavaleiro de virgem e atual grande mestre me nomeou como o novo Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário.

–Sério então por que você recusou?

–Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, a não ser por ordem do grande mestre, não deve se ausentar muito tempo das Dozes Casas, então se eu me tornasse Cavaleiro de Aquário eu não poderia cumprir a promessa que fiz a meu mestre, eu não poderia proteger você. -ele brincava com o embrulho na mão enquanto falava. -Todos ficaram horrizados com minha recursa, e Seiya me perguntou o por quê, no começo eu não respondi, mais quando o grande mestre me perguntou eu tive de contar a verdade sobre você.

–Mais isso não é certo, você passou por muita coisa para receber a armadura...

–Eu não preciso da armadura, e se precisasse ela viria a mim, pois ela só responde atualmente a mim. -ele segurou firme o embrulho, suspirou e olhou para mim. -Minha preocupação era você, ao falar a todos da sua existência eu te coloquei em grande perigo, eles moveriam céus e terras para te matar, e eu sabia que eles não demorariam a te achar, pois quanto mais você crescia mais forte ficava sua áurea, o feitiço de Mu estava enfraquecendo com os anos. E como imaginei eles te encontraram e um atrás do outro eles apareciam para te matar.

–Por que eles queriam me matar? Eu não sou filha de um cavaleiro de ouro, eles deveriam assim como você me proteger ou apenas me deixar em paz, eu nunca fiz nada para ninguém. -eu não estava entendendo mais nada, ele me olhou com pena.

–Só o fato de você ter nascido já era um pecado que daria pena de morte ao seu pai. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro não pode de nenhuma forma se envolver com uma humana normal, só podem se envolver com amazonas de prata ou de bronze, e os filhos destes sempre nascem como meninos, assumindo o lugar do pai.

–Por isso seu pai e Mu tiveram tanto cuidado para te esconder, era para sua própria proteção. E eu não percebi que quando recursasse a armadura eu te colocaria em tamanho perigo.

–Mais você me protegeu todo esse tempo, e como você mesmo disse eles iriam descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde sobre minha existência por causa da minha áurea, seja lá o que isso quer dizer. -eu me levantei e fui sentar ao seu lado. -Obrigada por tudo o que você fez por mim. -eu falei sincera.

–Não me agradeça ainda, essa não é a pior parte da história pequena. -eu me arrepiei toda com o seu tom de voz frio, ele se levantou do sofá ficando de costas pra mim. -Com as lutas para te proteger, vários cavaleiros de bronze e prata morreram, então Shaka designou Cavaleiros de Ouro para a tarefa, mais tanto Ikki,Seya,Shun e Mu se recusaram a matar uma garota inocente, e então exigimos falar com a própria Saory, só ela poderia parar essa matança.

–Ela nós ouviu e entendeu quando eu lhe expliquei a história, e todos concordamos que você não representava perigo. Mais ela nós disse que futuramente as coisas poderiam mudar, então algo deveria ser feito para impedir que pessoas inocentes se machucassem. Ela estipulou três regras para que você fosse deixada em paz.

– _Primeiro, eu deveria treinar o próximo Cavaleiro de Cisne, e quando uma criança nascesse com o dom, eu deveria treina-lo para ser o novo Cavaleiro Aquário._

– _Segundo, até que o novo cavaleiro estivesse apto, eu deveria ser o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, pois nesse momento a armadura só responde a mim._

–Eu teria permissão para viver na Sibéria e cuidar de você, mais se algo acontecer-se ou Athena me chamasse eu deveria voltar para a Grécia e seguir os seus comandos. -ele parou e se virou para mim, suspirou e se ajoelhou na minha frente, eu fiquei nervosa, seu rosto estava impassível, e eu não saberia dizer o que ele estava sentido agora até que ele suspirou e por fim continuou.

– _E por ultimo!_ -ele segurou minhas mãos, pois por causa do frio eu estava esfregando-as, e com isso eu me senti um pouco mais confortável. - _Quando você completasse 18 anos, para que todos te aceitasse e você pudesse ficar segura, eu deveria me casar com você._


	6. A decisão!

-Com o casamento todos os Cavaleiros seriam obrigados a te respeitar e proteger por ser minha esposa. –eu puxei minha mão das dele, e me levantei colocando a mão no meu rosto em sinal claro de nervosismo.

Caminhei pela sala, dando a volta pelos sofás e indo em direção a uma janela, era noite, mais eu não conseguia vê nada do lado de fora, apenas os contornos gelado que se grudavam nela do lado de fora desta. Casar, eu sonhei em me casar com Ramon, passei noites em claro planejando tudo quando começamos a namorar, mais agora tudo estava diferente, Hyoga era excessivamente lindo, mais casamento é algo sério de mais.

–Mais, mas você disse que um Cavaleiro de Ouro não pode casar com uma humana nor..-eu estava tentando me agarrar a qualquer solução, mas antes que eu terminasse eu mesma entendi que aquilo era idiotice, eu não era uma humana normal, na verdade era exatamente por isso que estávamos naquela situação. Eu o olhei, ele agora estava sentado no sofá de cabeça baixa.

–Entenda pequena, essa é uma solução temporária, será um casamento de fachada, e se enquanto formos casados você se apaixonar por alguém eu moverei céus e terras para que você seja feliz. –ele veio em minha direção desembrulhando o pacotinho que tinha uma caixinha de veludo dentro, ele ainda não me olhava, e eu continuava ali em pé ao lado da janela sem me decidir.

–Mais ainda sim teremos que casar em frete a todos não é? –eu perguntei perdida. –Precisarão realmente vernos casar.

–Você pode escolher uma cerimônia simples, mais sim Alana, terá de ser um casamento mesmo. –nesse momento ele chegou perto de mim, mais não me tocou e ainda não me olhava.

–Minha mãe sabia disso? –eu perguntei triste, minha mãe era tudo para mim, ela sempre fazia as escolhas certas, sempre parecia ter as respostas corretas para tudo.

–Sim, mais você precisa entender q...

–Eu sei, é para minha segurança. –eu falei e a tristeza era mais do que perceptível em minha voz, era tudo novo demais para mim, a cada momento parecia que mais loucuras surgiam em minha vida.

–Você tem de entender Alana que você tem uma escolha, eu jamais te obrigaria a esse casamento, por isso te trouxe para casa, aqui fica mais fácil cuidar de você, eu vou te proteger não importa o que aconteça, nem que para isso eu precise matar ou morrer. -e nesse momento nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu pude vê o quanto ele estava angustiado com aquilo, talvez até mais do que eu.

Seus olhos me mostravam o quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras, ele mataria e morreria sem nem pensar por minha segurança. Pensando nisso ele disse que já matou varias vezes para me proteger, quantos mais morreriam por meu egoísmo, quantas vezes ele já não se machucou por mim, aquele homem tinha deixado sua vida de lado por mim, por uma promessa de me proteger, e em nenhum momento ele se mostrava arrependido de nada, apenas se preocupava comigo...Nunca consigo mesmo...

–Eu aceito. –eu falei por fim e um sorriso brotou em meus lábios, e isso o deixou surpreso.

–Você tem certeza disso, se não qui...

–Quantas mulheres podem dizer que vão se casar com um lindo Cavaleiro de Ouro, e será muito divertido vê a cara dos paparazzi tentando descobrir mais sobre nossa relação. – eu falei me divertindo com aquilo, já estava até dando pulinhos de felicidade quando ele me abraçou (bipolar, sim eu sou mesmo).

–Eu sabia que você entenderia pequena. –eu podia sentir o alivio perpassando o seu corpo.

–Mais o mesmo vale para você viu, se você se apaixonar por alguém...

–Isso jamais irá acontecer, a única mulher que eu amei morreu a anos, eu jamais amaria outra. –ele havia me soltado e tudo começou a ficar tão frio que eu cai no chão me tremendo.

–Atchim.

–Desculpe, eu me descontrolei por 1 segundo, isso não vai mais acontecer. –ele me abraçou novamente e logo a temperatura voltou a esquentar.

–Se descontrolou?

–Eu estou usando meu cosmo para manter a casa aquecida para você, pois nesse ponto da Sibéria, não importa quantos casacos você vista, eles não te manteriam aquecida e logo você morreria congelada. –só agora me dei conta das palavras de Mu, dizendo que nos teleportaria para a Sibéria, bem como o gelo formado do outro lado na janela, e a escuridão que não me permitia ver lá fora, não havia nada para ver.

–Alana Lyana Lopes, você aceita se casar comigo? – estávamos no chão e ele segurava a caixinha de veludo entre nós, ele estava sério e eu novamente não conseguia ler nada em sua expressão, imagino o quão difícil era para ele fazer aquilo, mais ele estava tentando ao máximo tornar aquele momento especial para mim. Eu pulei agarrada ao seu pescoço.

–Claro Hyoga, nada me faria mais feliz. –pude ouvir ele sorrindo ao meu ouvido, nós separamos ele pegou minha mão esquerda e abriu a caixinha, e lá havia um anel de prata com uma pedra que eu tinha certeza ser aquamarine, seu valor era exorbitante. Ele colocou o anel no meu dedo anular e por fim beijou minha mão e isso me fez sentir extremamente feliz. –Eu sou muito sortuda por ter você em minha vida, por favor cuide bem de mim.

–Nada me faria mais feliz pequena. –ele sorriu se levantou e beijou minha testa. –Venha vamos jantar.

–Há quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordad... Ai. –ao fazer força para levantar eu senti uma pontada nas costas, antes mesmo que eu pudesse pensar ele já estava comigo no colo. –Desculpe.

–Onde doí? –ele me perguntou preocupado.

–Só as costas ainda me incomodam um pouco. –eu falei envergonhada, e ele suspirou.

–Sinto muito eu deveria ter lhe encontrado ontem á noite, mais me atrasei e quando cheguei no hotel, você não estava, se não fosse pelo Shun eu não sei o que faria. –tinha uma pontada de desespero em sua voz, e ele me apertava com um pouco mais de força em seus braços. –Desculpe, eu não tinha percebido que você ainda estava dolorida, mais não se preocupe, amanhã você não sentirá mais nada, por hoje eu tomarei conta de você. –ele sorriu divertido, e caminhou comigo nos braços.

–Você dormiu o dia todo, mais devido a gravidade do seu acidente era esperado que você não se recuperasse logo, mais como Mu libertou você do feitiço que mudava sua aparecia e suprimia seus poderes sua recuperação agora será mais rápida que o normal.

–Meus poderes?

–Sim, como qualquer outro filho de um Cavaleiro de Ouro você herdou o dom de dominar o sétimo sentido, por isso te acham tão perigosa, e a prova do seu poder é que após um acidente tão grave, você esta em menos de 24h quase recuperada. –ele entrou no que parecia ser a sala de jantar e me colocou sentada na cadeira em frente a mesa.

Reparei que a mesa estava cheia de coisas disposta nela, e comecei a salivar só com o cheiro. Eu vi peixe assado, o que parecia ser algum tipo de pão, algumas frutas, e uma panela que deveria ser ensopado de carne pelo cheiro. Até aquele momento eu não tinha percebido que estava com tanta fome.

Mais ele não saiu do meu lado, pelo contrário ele afastou o prato a minha frete e se encostou na mesa, ficando de frente para mim.

–Me diga sinceramente o porquê de você está tentando se matar daquela forma, Shun me disse que você estava correndo a mais de 100 km/h. –ele estava me olhando de forma repreendedora e eu realmente me assustei com aquilo.


	7. Contando aos fãs!

Desviei nossos olhares, e olhei para o chão, droga o que eu diria a ele, eu ainda nem sabia como lidar com aquilo, o sentimento de ser traída pelo cara que se amou por anos ainda estava impregnado em mim, e provavelmente eu me sentiria assim por muito tempo.

–Alana... –ele não levantou a voz, apenas usou um tom mais grosso, fazendo todos os pelinhos do meu corpo se arrepiar, mais ainda assim eu não o olhei.

–Eu sinto muito. –eu senti quando as lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto, droga Ramon não merecia que eu chorasse por ele, passei a mão com força no meu rosto para enxugá-lo, mais elas não paravam de cair. –Meu ex-namorado Ramon, me traiu e engravidou minha prima Magna. Ele me ligou ontem para me contar tudo, e eu meio que surtei com isso. –fiquei feliz por não gaguejar e falar tudo, ele não falou nada e eu por fim o olhei, e ele me ajudou a enxugar o rosto.

–Você merece coisa melhor do que aquele lixo pequena, e sabe do que mais, foi ele quem perdeu, certo?

–Certo! –eu falei tentando me animar. Hyoga tinha razão, eu não perdi nada com isso, apenas me livrei do que poderia ser uma história muito mais triste. Eu deveria ter percebido que ele nunca me amou da mesma forma, mais isso agora era passado, e eu tinha agora um compromisso com Hyoga, eu faria de tudo para que ele fosse feliz, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer para retribuir tudo o que ele havia feito por mim.

–Só não faça mais isso ok? –ele falou no mesmo tom de voz grosso.

–Ok eu não farei mais isso.

–Bom... –ele se levantou e pegou meu prato, colocou ensopado para mim e encheu uma caneca com chocolate quente, e passou para mim. –Vamos jantar então.

Comemos em silencio, mais nada constrangedor, apenas confortável, estava tudo uma delícia. Após o jantar ele me colocou no colo e me levou ao meu quarto, e me ajudou a pegar uma roupa no guarda-roupa, depois me colocou na cama perto da cômoda.

–Vou encher a banheira enquanto você escolhe uma roupa tudo bem? –eu fiquei realmente aliviada por poder escolher minha lingerie sem ele por perto.

–Sim obrigado. –ele sorriu em compreensão, mais parecia que estava um pouco corado.

Escolhi um conjunto branco rendado, e tentei esconde-los entre o short jins preto, e a blusa Mullet preta , meu sutiã de bojo tamanho 48 fazia muito volume e eu fiquei envergonhada por isso. Depois de um tempo Hyoga reapareceu e me levou ao banheiro.

–Quando terminar é só chamar, eu estarei bem aqui fora. –ele saiu do banheiro me deixando ali sentada em cima do vaso.

Levantei e olhei ao redor enquanto me despia, o banheiro era espaçoso, parecia que fora feito para um casal, tinha um box chuveiro, e banheira espaçosa o suficiente para 3 pessoa, uma pia com duas torneiras e um grande espelho, tinha uma farmacinha e quando a abri encontrei minha escova de dente e minha pasta, bem como maquiagem, sabonetes e cremes que sempre usava. Minhas tolhas de banho e rosto favoritas estavam penduradas no suporte perto do box.

Escovei os dente e fui para a banheira, joguei uns sais de banho e entrei nela, curti um banho demorado e relaxante, eu realmente estava precisando disso. Sai e me enxuguei, passei creme no corpo e me vesti. Sai do banheiro, e não dei mais nem um passo fora deste e já estava sendo carregada por Hyoga (sério isso estava ficando ridículo, mais eu podia me acostumar a ser carregada como princesa, o que é o sonho de toda mulher ^^).

–Alana precisamos anunciar o casamento publicamente o mais rápido possível, e você precisa dar sinal de vida ou seus fãs começarão a ficar preocupados. –ele parecia esta calmo quando me colocou na cama, mais era notável sua preocupação em falar comigo sobre esse assunto.

–Aqui tem internet? –eu perguntei apontando para o notebook, ele foi até ele e o pegou para mim, conectou-o na tomada e o entregou para mim, que já fui ligando-o.

–Tem sim, mandei instalar internet via satélite quando decidi trazer você para morar aqui.

–Que tal fazermos um vídeo ao vivo no meu blog para falar do nosso noivado? Assim ninguém duvidará da veracidade da noticia, e evitamos que eu tenha que dar entrevistas sobre o assunto. –eu falei me divertindo só de imaginar as noticias de amanhã. –Como eu e o Ramon nunca namoramos publicamente (eu sempre fui ciumenta e não queria que minha fama trouxesse problemas ao nosso relacionamento), vai ser fácil todos acreditarem que namoramos escondido.

–Isso parece uma solução muito boa, mais teremos que anunciar uma data, precisamos que seja logo, você já tem 18 anos.

–Que tal da que há um mês, eu poderia pedir a minha mãe para organizar tudo, você se importa de fazermos uma festa grande? Pode ser no Brasil?

–Você tem certeza disso, não é como se fosse um casamento de verdade!

–Não acabe com meus sonhos. –eu fiz biquinho e ele riu da minha encenação de tristeza.

–Por mim poderemos casar num castelo se isso a fizer feliz, eu não me importo, apenas me avise o que vai precisar para que eu possa transferir o dinheiro. –ele falou se dirigindo a porta.

–Ok mais a festa de casamento quem paga é a família da noiva, é uma tradição de família. –ele sorriu e abriu a porta.

–Tudo bem, vou me trocar e já volto para fazermos o vídeo. –e dizendo isso ele saiu do meu quarto.

Me voltei para o computador, cliquei no navegador e coloquei na pagina do facebook, lá postei uma nota dizendo que daqui a alguns minutos eu faria um vídeo ao vivo dando uma notícia que eu estava louca para compartilhar com todos.

Fui até a escrivaninha e lá coloquei o notebook, testei sua webcam e deixei num nível que pegasse toda a cama, então poderíamos nos sentar nela e falar à vontade sem sair de foco. Depois abri a pagina do meu blog e digitei o texto.

 _"_ _Vocês sempre me perguntaram em quem eu me inspirei para escrever, e eu sempre disse que foi em um amigo de infância. Mais crescemos e conhecemos novas pessoas, novas experiências batem a nossa porta a cada dia, às vezes temos que fazer escolhas que podem mudar nossas vidas, e nem sempre essas escolhas são fáceis, mais sempre temos alguém para nos ajudar, uma mão amiga que se estende e nós levanta quando precisamos. Em vários momentos essa pessoa fica nos bastidores, nos observando e protegendo sem que saibamos, isso por que esse tipo de pessoa não precisa de um obrigado para se satisfazer, este se satisfaz com nossa felicidade, só de saber que estamos bem já o faz sorrir e seguir em frente. Por isso sei que todos entenderão minha decisão, pois qualquer pessoa em meu lugar, ao encontrar essa pessoa especial que cuida tão bem de mim, que me faz sorrir só por ele está sorrindo e que me ajuda a seguir em frete a cada dia. É notável que eu não o queira larga-lo, que eu apenas deseje ser feliz pelo resto de minha vida com ele. Espero que todos me apõem em minha decisão e me desejem felicidades, nessa importante faze da minha vida, obrigado a todos!"_

Postei esse pequeno texto e fui ao banheiro fazer uma maquiagem leve, e quando me sentei na cama ouvi leves batidos em minha porta.

–Pode entrar. –graças aos céus que eu estava sentada, por Athena o que era aquilo.

Hyoga com uma roupa dark muito foda (calça estilo Iori Yagami, e um colete/camisa com gola v, sem falar nas luva de braço com sinta metálica), era um pouco colada e suas cochas eram tão tornadas que ficavam marcadas na calça, bem como seu peitoril que estava sendo comprimido pelo colete/camisa, com a mãe ele mexia no cabelo ainda molhado, e eu provavelmente havia para de respirar enquanto o admirava, pois aquilo tudo em um homem só deveria ser pecado.

–Estou estranho? –ele me perguntou rindo de si mesmo. Eu limpei a baba do canto da minha boca e me obriguei a voltar a raciocinar.

–Você está tão lindo que vão me perguntar por que não casamos logo. –ele ficou corado e sorriu vindo em minha direção.

–Você também está muito linda. –por essa eu não esperava e sorri tímida, fui até o guarda-roupa e peguei o meu headfone para dar um ar mais despojado e tranquilo ao meu luck, e o coloquei no meu pescoço dando a ideia de que ouvi música a pouco. -Podemos começar? -me dirigi para cama onde sabia que ficava enquadrada na webcam.

–Sim. –ele foi até o notebook e parou, ficou um tempo sem se mexer e depois virou para mim me olhando profundamente, depois se voltou para o objeto e fez os comandos para iniciar o vídeo. Estava tudo pronto e estávamos online, e ao vivo para todos, então ele veio e se sentou atrás de mim na cama, me puxando cuidadosamente e descansando minhas costas em seu peito, abraçando-me pela cintura, eu sorri nervosa.

–Oi galera, vocês devem está curiosos para saber onde estou, mais me desculpem por hora isso é um segredo nosso, e quando digo nosso eu digo meu e dele. Este é Alexei Yukida, meu namorado sequestrador. –eu rir e Hyoga também. –Ele me sequestrou por um bom motivo, motivo esse que me faz sorrir até agora. Ele me pediu em casamento. Olhem não é lindo?

Eu mostrei o anel para o computador, mais eu sabia que a cada segundo mais e mais pessoas assistiam aquilo, possivelmente minha própria mãe estaria vendo isso agora.

–Não darei entrevistas por um tempo, mais meterei contato pelas redes sociais, pois a partir de agora eu estarei um pouco ocupada tentando organizar tudo para o meu casamento que será daqui a um mês.

Hyoga de repente beijou minha bochecha, e eu parei de falar na mesma hora, fiquei extremamente envergonhada e ele riu enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha.

–Prometo que a devolvo para vocês logo, logo. Mais até o casamento ela é minha. –ele falou com sua voz grave e me apertou um pouco mais, como se quisesse mostrar que eu pertencia a ele. -Eu cuidarei bem dela, não se preocupem, e como ela escreveu, esperamos que todos vocês apõem nosso casamento.

Ele tinha lido o texto que eu postei no blog, por isso ele tinha parado em frente ao notebook, e em tão pouco tempo ele havia decorado minhas palavras. Nesse momento ele segurou meu queixo e me fez virar o rosto para encara-lo.

–Eu já te disse que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? –ele me olhava com uma sinceridade inacreditável, e meu coração disparou feiro louco.

–Não... –eu falei num fio de voz.

Eu tentei me apoiar melhor na cama, mais como ele estava me apertando acabei escorregando e cedendo para o lado, mais ele me puxou para frente para me equilibrar segurando em minhas costas, só que estávamos tão próximos que com o movimento nossos lábios se encostaram, eu não poderia recuar, pois ele ainda segurava meu queixo, e todo meu corpo reagiu quando sua língua pediu passagem. Eu cedi, alisei sua bochecha com uma mão e a outra eu deixei explorar suas costas, ele se arrepiou com o contato, e o beijo que começou singelo, começou a ficar um pouco mais selvagem.

Foi um beijo alucinante, eu estava completamente entregue a ele, meu corpo respondia a cada movimento que Hyoga fazia, eu nunca havia me sentido assim com Ramon. Hyoga colocou a mão em minha bochecha fazendo carinho nesta e com esse gesto nos separamos, quebrando o encanto do beijo.


	8. Visita inesperada!

Olhei-o, eu estava ofegante, meus deuses o que foi aquilo, ele me sorriu e eu comecei a rir, logo parecíamos duas crianças que tinham roubado o doce antes do almoço e não tinham sido pegas.

–Melhor mostrar do que dizer não acha? –ele falou me olhando e se virou para o notebook. –Agora todos vocês, assim como ela agora, sabem que essa é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. –ele ainda sorria quando falou isso.

–Bom galera era isso que eu queria compartilhar com vocês, espero que nós apõem. –eu disse para o notebook e Hyoga me soltou e se levantou posicionando-se em frente ao computador.

–Torçam por nós e me desculpem por sequestra-la, bye. –ele falou dando-me espaço para me despedir também.

–Bye galera... –e quando eu terminei de me despedir ele finalizou o vídeo e desligou o aparelho, em nenhum momento me olhava.

–Bom acho que todos acreditaram que somos um casal apaixonado. –eu falei tentando iniciar uma conversa que não fosse constrangedora, e ele suspirou mais ainda não me olhava. -Sinto muito pelo beijo. –agora foi minha vez de suspirar.

–Ei, foi mais minha culpa do que sua. –ele falou e se virou, ele estava... envergonhado.

–kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Eu me joguei na cama gargalhando, comecei a me virar de tanto rir, ele estava mais envergonhado do que eu com toda a situação. Só parei de rir quando senti um peso sobre mim, ele segurou minhas mãos entre as suas em cada lado do meu corpo, e prendeu meu tronco entre suas pernas, mas em nenhum momento ele usou força alguma, ele me olhava sério, e eu mordi os lábios para não rir mais, ele se inclinou aproximando-se, deixando nossos rostos próximos e as pontas do seu cabelo ainda úmido tocaram meu rosto, e naquela posição ele tinha total controle sobre mim.

–Vamos Alana continue rindo de mim. –sua voz tinha um tom de malicia, e este se aproximava cada vez mais, ele me encarou serio e seus lindos olhos azuis brilhavam em um desafio mudo para que eu continuasse a rir.

–Não Hyoga eu juro que parei, mais sua cara estava tão fofa vermelha. -e disse tentando não rir ainda mais.

–Fofa é? Vamos vê se a sua fica fofa enquanto fica vermelha. –ele falou e se inclinou para trás, logo soltou minhas mãos, eu achei que ele iria me beijar novamente, mais ele começou com um ataque de cosquinhas.

–Hahahahahaha para... hahahaha eu juro... hahaha para... hahah eu não riu mais de você. –falei tentando fazê-lo parar.

–Acho bom mesmo, hunf... –ele parou de fazer cosquinhas e saiu de cima de mim e eu fiquei respirando fundo tentando recuperar o folego. –Concordo com você, acho que todos acreditaram.

–Eu não tenho dúvidas, amanhã os paparazzi estarão loucos tentando nos achar. –eu sorri malignamente enquanto dizia isso.

–Você esta realmente se divertindo com isso não é? –ele me olhou sorrindo torto.

–Mais é claro, tem coisa melhor do que enlouquecer esses caras. –rimos juntos. -Eles são um pé no.. enfim, eles me dão nos nervos. -tentei concertar a frase, ele levantou a sobrancelha como uma pergunta, mais como eu não disse mais nada ele deu de ombros e continuou.

–Bom já está tarde, então vou te deixar dormir, você precisa descansar para melhorar logo. –Ele falou e se aproximou de mim na cama me dando um beijo na testa. –Amanhã conversaremos melhor, e lembre-se que começaremos seus treinos. –eu assenti e ele se levantou para sair. –Boa noite.

–Boa noite Hyoga... –ele saiu do meu quarto, e eu ainda estava atordoada sobre tudo.

Fiquei um tempo ainda deitada na cama pensando em tudo que havia ocorrendo, mais o sorriso não saia do meu rosto, eu estava contente, apesar de tudo que tinha me acontecido, eu estava realmente feliz, minha vida tinha dado um salto de 360° graus mais do que eu reclamaria? Eu estava bem, e apesar de ter levado um par de chifres eu agora estava noiva de um cara super legal que se preocupava comigo, e que me beijou como ninguém tinha feito antes, eu estava suspirando e me virando na cama, aiaiaia... Parei e resolvi que estava na hora de parar com aquilo, tinha sido um beijo de acidente, e agente não sentia nada um pelo outro, mal nós conheciamos e ele era mais velho!

"Serio que você tá pensando em idade?" -minha consciência indignada!

"Mas.."

"Nada de mas, o cara é lindo e é super carinhoso com você! Vai me dizer que não ficou balançada?"-perguntou-me a voz que deveria ser da razão.

"bom talvez atração, mais enfim... Argh me deixe!"

Levantei e fui ao banheiro, tirei a maquiagem e lavei o rosto, passei um creme na pele e joguei minha antiga roupa de dormir no lixo, pois estava horrível. Voltei para o quarto retirei as joias e a roupa, me dirigi ao guarda roupa para pegar uma camisola. Mais gelei só havia lá 2 camisolas, exatamente as 2 que havia ganhado de presente no meu aniversário de 18 anos. Presentes claro, da minha melhor amiga, Samanta (aquela maluca tarada). Era uma vermelha curta de babado e uma branca sem babados, todas lisas e de cetim. Respirei fundo e peguei a vermelha colocando-a, ela ficou curtíssima, meus seios só faltavam saltar pelo decote, e seu comprimento não se dava nem a um palmo do meu bumbum, além de que estava apertada, choraminguei um pouco e fui pegar o notebook ligando-o novamente, e puxando-o para cama enquanto me sentava na mesma.

Não fui olhar meu facebook, nem nenhuma de minhas redes sociais, deixaria para me divertir com isso depois, resolvi enviar um e-mail para minha mãe, ela deveria está muito preocupada comigo e achando que eu estava com raiva dela, mais eu jamais ficaria com raiva da pessoa que mais amo. Abri o navegador e digitei o site do meu e-mail, e quando esse abriu cliquei na parte de novo e-mail e comecei a digitar "minha carta"...

 _"_ _Boa noite mamy! :)"_

 _"_ _Como à senhora está em? Como estão às coisas por aí, e como estão todos?_

 _Saiba que estou muito bem viu, e que as coisas aqui estão de certa forma, como posso dizer? Acho que maravilhosas seria o termo certo hehehehe..._

 _Claro, não vou mentir. ainda me sinto meio perdida com tudo, foram muitas revelações e mudanças em pouco tempo, mais sei que todos só querem o melhor para mim. Então estou fazendo o possível para facilitar as coisas para todos (principalmente para Hyoga que mesmo sem eu saber, fez tanto por mim)._

 _Não vou mentir mãe, sinto tanto sua falta, queria a senhora aqui para me abraçar e ninar, conversar sobre meu verdadeiro pai e toda essa "loucura", tenho tantas perguntas que provavelmente a sufocaria com elas, como acho que logo farão comigo... No entanto, apenas me contentarei com as respostas que foram me dadas até agora..._

 _Como já deve saber eu resolvi me casar com meu padrinho (ele me disse que a senhora tinha conhecimento sobre o assunto, e sei que se aceitou era por que só poderia ser o melhor para mim), tenho certeza que essa é a melhor escolha para todos nós. Por isso gostaria de pedir-lhe que cuidasse de tudo, não quero um casamento na igreja, quero algo mais marcante, quero me casar num bosque com tudo que tenho direito. A senhora tem acesso a minha conta bancária do Bradesco, gaste o que for preciso para que seja um dia inesquecível e convide os jornalistas que são meus amigos para fazerem a cobertura do casamento._

 _Mãe, obrigado por tudo, sei que tudo isso está sendo mais difícil para senhora, por isso, muito obrigado por tudo mesmo..._

 _Sinto sua falta!_

 _Com amor!_

 _Aqua!"_

Enviei, e como esse era meu e-mail pessoal este não estava com vários e-mails dos malucos dos jornalistas, e antes que minha curiosidade sobre a repercussão do meu casamento me vencesse, eu fechei o computado e o coloquei de volta no seu lugar, desliguei a luz e com um belo sorriso fui dormir.

Despertei com sede, levantei e abri a tela do notebook e vi que ainda eram 5:07 da manhã, então fechei o mesmo e sai do quarto e me dirigi as escadas, precisava de um relógio para meu quarto. Passei pela sala, e pela sala de jantar enquanto coçava preguiçosamente os olhos com a mão, me dirigi a uma porta aberta que eu tinha certeza que era a cozinha.

A cozinha era muito espaçosa, tinha armários pregados na parede, uma pia de inox, um fogão 6 bocas embutido, uma geladeira tríplex (meus deuses para que esse exagero todo), uma mezinha de mármore para 4 pessoas. Me dirigi a pia onde descansavam os copos e os pratos num escorredor, e peguei um copo, fui até a geladeira e abri-a, tinham tantas coisas ali que foi complicado achar uma garrafa de água, peguei-a e enchi meu copo transparente com o liquido da mesma cor, e por fim matei minha sede. Devolvi a garrafa a geladeira e fui até a pia e lavei o copo depositando-o no mesmo lugar, e me dirigi de volta para meu quarto me arrastando.

–Agora entendo o porquê de você não ter se segurado e a beijado na frente do mundo inteiro Hyoga. –eu gelei no primeiro lance da escada ao ouvir aquela voz de deboche, e me virei dando de cara com três rapazes sentados no sofá e Hyoga em pé me olhando. –Mais claro que eu não teria ficado só no beijo onisan.

Falou me um rapaz japonês que estava na ponta, este se levantou e caminhou em minha direção, vestia uma calça jins azul e uma polo vermelha, era branco de cabelos negros e repicados, seus olhos castanhos esquadrinhavam cada parte do meu corpo com um certo desejo que me deixou envergonhada, e para um japonês esse tinha o corpo relativamente forte. Olhei para os outros dois no sofá, um loiro e um moreno ambos brancos, mais esses não olhavam direto para mim mais, e estavam ligeiramente vermelhos. Ao olhar para Hyoga este não mais me olhava, estava com a mão no rosto e mais vermelho que todos ali, eu me senti envergonhada também, pois este estava apenas com um calção de dormir, deixando amostra aquela escultura dos Deuses que era seu corpo, e pela primeira vez eu vi como eram suas maravilhosas cochas torneadas, seu bumbum "e meus Deuses como era empinado", eu senti vontade de apetar, mais o que me deixou sem folego, foi o seus tanquinho cheio de gomos, e antes que eu continuasse admirando mais ele, o rapaz que vinha se aproximou perigosamente de mim e num piscar de olhos Hyoga estava em minha frente.

–Prazer "princesa", sou Seiya Ogawara. -só pode ser brincadeira não é? Eu me perguntava incrédula...


	9. Que comece os treinos!

Não pude nem terminar de pensar, e nem responder, pois Hyoga já tinha me colocado nós braços e enquanto eu piscava ele me carregava para o quarto.

–Qual é Hyoga, traga-a de volta, você não deve guardar essa visão dos deuses só para você, eu sou seu irmão. –Seiya gritava/ria, quando ele chegou ao meu quarto e abri-o, e logo que entramos.

-Cabe a boca, ou quando descer... -ele bateu a porta com tanta força que eu fechei os olhos com medo do barulho.

–Como você se sente hoje? –eu levantei a cabeça e o olhei, este estava mais vermelho que um tomate, e olhava um ponto fixo do quarto, enquanto me colocava no chão. "Bipolar"

–Bem melhor, pra ser sincera havia até me esquecido que estava machucada, pois não sinto mais nada. -argumentei surpresa pela minha própria constatação.

–Você... –ele respirou fundo, colocou a mão no rosto parecia estar tentando se controlar, eu não estava entendendo nada, então ele me olhou sorrindo. –Pelo amor de Atena Alana quem você está tentando seduzir.

–Como assim? –ele apontou para mim, diretamente para minha roupa. Eu então abaixei o rosto e me olhei, e só então notei que eu havia descido de camisola, a camisola vermelha, curta e justa. –Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Eu gritei e corri para o banheiro ouvindo Hyoga gargalhar de tanto rir, tranqueio e me deixei escorregar na porta, sentindo o chão frio do mesmo, eu estava morta de vergonha. Pelos deuses eu jamais sairia dali, nunca mais. Passaram-se alguns minutos, o suficiente para Hyoga tentava parar de rir, mais por fim este se dirigiu até a porta do banheiro e deu duas leves batidas nela para me chamar a atenção.

–Alana abra a porta. –ele ainda ria.

"Maldito" -dizia minha consciência.

–Não... –eu estava emburrada agora.

–Ora vamos saia daí, agora não tem mais o que esconder! –ele riu da própria piada. -Eu já vi mesmo!

–Você é mau! -disse miando. -Eu não sabia que tinha pessoas aqui além de nós dois. E eu achei que você estava dormindo... –eu funguei, algumas lágrimas começaram a cair, e eu coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos, estava morrendo de vergonha. –Eu só queria água.

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio, e eu comecei a parar de chorar, e limpei meu rosto.

–Desculpe, eu deveria dizer que meus discípulos vivem aqui. –ele falou e não ria mais, parecia estar sendo sincero e se sentir realmente culpado. –Mais a vinda de Seiya também foi uma surpresa para mim, então vamos, saia daí por favor.

–Não.. –eu falei manhosa. –Não saio nem morta.

–Tudo bem, eu vou descer e te espero lá em baixo para tomarmos café!

–Eu não vou descer nunca mais. –falei dramática, claro que eu sairia um dia né.

–Ok, ok, estou indo, mais tarde quando estiver mais calma eu venho para conversamos. –eu ouvi quando ele se afastou, e o click da porta abrindo e fechando, ainda fiquei alguns minutos curtindo o silencio até me levantar e abrir o banheiro.

Uma mão forte me puxou me fazendo girar 180 graus, e minhas costas bateram em algo duro, senti uma respiração ao pé do meu ouvido, enquanto eu era abraçada por trás.

"Oi" -pensei. -"Que diabos eu fui enganada!"

–Ops, eu não saí. –ele falou sínico, bem baixo no meu ouvido, e todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiaram com aquela voz máscula, meu coração batia feito um louco, enquanto ele descansava a cabeça em meu ombro e me apertava mais contra si.

–Malvado... –eu fiz bico enquanto falava, droga realmente havia sido enganada. -Você me enganou. –pontuei e ele deu um riso baixo e gostoso de ouvir, e eu acabei sorrindo também, era contagiante.

–Você disse que nunca mais sairia, eu fiquei seriamente preocupado... –ele falou agora um pouco mais serio, e eu podia ouvir e sentir sua respiração que batia gostosamente em minha nuca. –Sinto muito, mais esqueça isso ok, eu entendo que é difícil para você já que sempre viveu só com sua mãe, mais eu preciso que entenda que aqui sempre tem homens, então você terá de se acostumar e ser cuidadosa tudo bem?

–Tá! –eu falei mais animada e ele se inclinou e beijou minha bochecha, e quando eu fiquei vermelha este riu.

–Eu não quero ter de quebrar os braços dos meus discípulos, nem ter de arrancar os olhos do meu irmão gaiato. –eu sorri com isso.

–Certo... –disse rindo, então ele me soltou e se dirigiu a porta, onde parou e se virou para mim.

–Mais sinceramente eu gostei da sua roupa de dormir, está melhor que a anterior. –ele riu debochado, enquanto eu ficava envergonhada, mais eu não deixaria barato.

–E eu da sua. –ele se olhou e riu

–Coloque uma roupa leve e desça, seu treino começa depois do café. –e com isso ele finalmente saiu do meu quarto.

Assim que ele saiu eu fui ao guarda-roupa e peguei um conjunto preto de malhação, corri para o banheiro, tomei um banho e escovei os dentes, e me vesti, sai do banheiro e fui até a penteadeira onde penteei meu cabelo deixando-o preso num rabo de cavalo, por fim criei coragem e resolvi descer para encontra-los.

Ao descer as escadas percebi que não havia mais ninguém na sala, mais ouvi vozes vindas da cozinha e me dirigi para lá.

–Elas se parecem muito você não acha? –era Seiya quem perguntava. –Não é difícil para você olhar para ela?

–Eu... –Hyoga parou de falar assim que me viu entrar, todos estavam em pé ao redor da mesa e suas caras eram sérias.

–Olha a princesa aí, está linda! Mais ainda prefiro... Ai maldito. –Hyoga agora vestido com uma calça gins azul, e uma camiseta branca, havia dado uma tapa na cabeça de Seiya, o que não me impediu de imaginar o que ele e a dizer e ficar envergonhada.

– Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Lopes Alana desu. Dôzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu. –eu falei fazendo uma pequena reverencia a todos ali. Percebi que a maioria ficou boquiaberta com a situação, menos Hyoga que sorria de lado.

–Eu não entendi nada. –falou o rapaz moreno, se sentando na mesa e pegando o pão.

–Ora Seiya enfim ficou calado. –era Hyoga fazendo deboche e este riu, e se curvou também.

–Eu me chamo Lopes Alana. É um prazer conhece-lôs. Por favor tomem conta de mim. –traduziu o loiro me sorrindo.

–Ata. Eu sou Julian Morkovok, espera você fala inglês? –perguntou o moreno curioso.

–Sim. –eu sorri, e Hyoga puxou uma cadeira apontando cordialmente para que eu sentasse, e eu assim o fiz.

–Uau, você fala japonês. –Era Seiya que parecia finalmente ter acordado do transe.

–Não muito, mais sei o suficiente para não morrer de fome, sempre achei legal e resolvi estudar. –Comecei a comer.

Foi um café da manhã divertido, descobri que Seiya estava ali para avisar que em 3 meses os discípulos de Hyoga deveriam fazer o teste para vê quem ficaria com a armadura de Cisne. Os rapazes eram irmão, o loiro era o mais velho se chama Jun Morkovok, parece ser mais centrado e legal, nos demos bem de cara, pois este parecia ser mais inteligente, com 17 anos e olhos verdes esmeraldas (única coisa em comum nós irmão), este possuía um corpo um pouco menos musculoso que seu irmão e sua pele era ainda mais branca, na mesma tonalidade que a minha. Já Julian, tem 16 anos, e é mais cabeça oca, parecia não ligar para nada e sempre era o ultimo a entender as piadas. Seiya fazia piada de tudo e sempre acabava levando uma tapa de Hyoga, o que era ainda mais engraçado de se vê.

Depois do café Seiya se despediu de todos e foi embora com a promessa de voltar e eu fui lavar a louça coisa que não fazia a alguns anos.

–Jun e Julian vocês deverão treinar sozinhos enquanto Alana não conseguir controlar o cosmo ao seu redor, depois veremos o que fazer. –falou Hyoga sentado na cadeira da cozinha.

–Mais mestre daqui a 3 mese... –disse o moreno mais esse era arrastado pelo irmão.

–Deixe de coisa Julian, nós sabemos o que temos de fazer. –falava Jun enquanto arrastava o irmão.

–Eu não quero atrapalhá-los e nem a você Hyoga. –eu havia terminado de lavar a louça e me dirigia ao seu encontro.

–Você não atrapalha, eu já os treino a anos, e como Jun disse, eles sabem o que fazer, venha. – ele estendeu a mão e eu a peguei e este me guiou até a sala e parou em frente a uma porta. –Não solte minha mão ok? Enquanto segura-la meu cosmo te manterá aquecida tudo bem? –ele falava de forma carinhosa.

–Certo. –eu respondi, e este assentiu e abriu a porta.

Um vento que deveria ser terrivelmente gélido passou por nós, este era tão forte que eu tive de fechar os olhos enquanto Hyoga me guiava para fora. Quando enfim consegui abri-los minha ficha enfim caiu. Eu só via uma imensidão branca em minha frente, nada de árvores, nem mesmo uma graminha, só o mais puro branco da Sibéria.

–Cosmo, ou cosmo-energia como alguns o chamam, e a força vital em todos os seres vivo. A origem do poder cósmico é um pequeno universo que existe no interior dos seres vivos, apesar de apenas parte deles poder sentir este universo. Quando o cosmo do indivíduo é elevado, este universo se expande, criando um fenômeno conhecido como "aura." A aura é a manifestação visual da queima do cosmo, que é o estágio intermediário da elevação do mesmo. Durante a queima do cosmo, o universo interior do indivíduo arde, e a aura se expande conforme a temperatura aumenta, se o cosmo for elevado o suficiente, ele explodirá. A explosão do cosmo gera um pequeno Big Bang no interior do indivíduo, expandindo sua aura ao volume máximo e permitindo que ele acesse a essência do cosmo, o sétimo sentido. –ele explica chamando minha atenção para sua mão livre que este levantou e me mostrou virando sua palma para cima, nela havia um redemoinho azul, que logo se expandiu formando um pequeno universo de flocos de neve. - Apenas acordando o cosmo, uma pessoa pode ganhar habilidades diversas, como telepatia ou intuição. Elevando o cosmo se é possível atingir velocidades subsônicas, quando o indivíduo o queima, pode atingir velocidades ultra-sônicas de Mach 1 (100 golpes por segundo) a 10. A explosão do cosmo aumenta a velocidade dos golpes para absurdos Mach 800+, atingindo a velocidade da luz em Mach 880.97 (bilhões de golpes por segundo).

–Você entendeu Alana?

–Mais ou menos, quer dizer que eu tenho que aprender a controlar meu cosmo interior para acessar meu poder?

–Sim, vamos tentar com o mais simples, inicialmente você aprenderá a controlar o seu cosmo o suficiente para aguentar o frio deste lugar certo?

–Certo. -eu falei decidida.

Uma semana havia se passado até que eu em fim havia conseguido controlar meu "cosmo" o suficiente para sair e anda sozinha fora de casa, eu estava eufórica e Hyoga me parabenizava pelo rápido desempenho, apesar de lá no intimo eu ficar um pouco triste por não poder mais ficar de mãos dadas com Hyoga.

-"Querendo ficar de mãos dadas com o velhote né?" -minha consciência mequetrefe começou a me perturbar.

-"De velhote ele não tem nada, admita!" -sorri com o pensamento.

-"Há uma semana atrás você não pensava assim" -me devolveu.

-"Cale a boca e me deixe." -bufei, enquanto e a tomar um banho para relaxar.

Minha mãe havia respondido meu e-mail dizendo que cuidaria de tudo, e que também estava com saudades, os paparazzi surtaram e noticias minhas e de Hyoga foram estampadas nas capas das revistas de fofoca. Foi assim que em uma das noticias acabei por descobri que Hyoga era CEO da Sony no Japão, mas que todavia o mesmo tinha a liberdade de trabalhar em casa (isso explicava a maravilhosa internet no meio do nada), quando o questionei sobre isso este apenas riu.

Jun havia se tornado um ótimo amigo, sempre conversávamos a frente da lareira, ele era tão divertido, já Julian parecia me odiar e mal me cumprimentava, Jun sempre me dizia que este estava com raiva por que sundo ele "seu mestre não o estava treinando direito perdendo tempo comigo", coisa que Jun sempre deixava claro não ser verdade.

Eu estava na sala digitando algumas paginas do novo livro que estava escrevendo, todos já tinham ido dormir, quando escuto alguém descendo as escadas, era Julian e quando este me viu colocou uma cara de desgosto.

–Boa noite para você também Julian. –eu falei irritada, ele já estava me dando nos nervos.

–Só se for pra você, porque a minha acabou de ser estragada. –ele falou ríspido, como aquele garoto se atrevia a falar comigo assim?

–Qual o seu problema comigo em? –eu falei entre os dentes.

–A sua existência. –eu não acredito que ele tinha falado aquilo, eu devia manda-lo para PQP!

–Você está sendo ridículo e infantil. –disse simplesmente, tentando manter a educação. –Tudo isso só por que Hyoga não lhe dá mais atenção. -mas eu não podia deixar de cutuca-ló né?

–Pronto falou a imagem do passado. –ele disse rindo achando graça no que parecia ser uma piada interna, por isso não entendi o que ele quis dizer. –Só porque você se parece com ela que ele age assim. –tá se antes eu estava confusa, quem dirá agora.

–O que você quer dizer com isso? –ele riu com escarnio.

–Não se faça de idiota, eu não caio nessa. –ele me olhou de lado e começou a seguir para a sala de jantar, e eu me levantei e o segui.

–Serio eu não sei do que você está falando. -ele me olhou descrente, mas depois seu rosto se iluminou como que entendendo a situação.

–Então você é realmente idiota. –ele disse e bufou vendo minha cara de confusa/irritada. –Nunca se perguntou o porquê de ele a trata-la tão bem?

–Por que ele é meu padrinho horas. –respondi prontamente, ele colocou a mão no rosto e me olhou sério.

–E dizem que eu sou idiota. –agora foi minha vez de bufar de raiva, ele estava tirando com minha cara só podia. –Você não pode ser tão inocente assim.

–Então o que, ele me trata bem por que eu sou parecida com a ex-namorada dele? –perguntei tentando entender aquela conversa maluca.

–Não idiota, você se parece com a mãe dele...


	10. Novos ares!

–Como? –eu perguntei tentando entender a situação.  
–Agora além de idiota você é surda _princesa_? –ele falou meu apelido com nojo.  
–Isso é uma brincadeira de mal gosto Julian! -eu fui firme, me odiar era uma coisa, mais usar o nome da mãe de Hyoga para me atingir já era muito baixo, até mesmo para ele.  
–Quer saber, acredite no que quiser, pessoas como você que tem uma vidinha perfeita, nunca conseguem ver a não ser que seja o obvio. –ele falou passando por mim e indo em direção as escadas.  
Eu voltei para sala e fechei o notebook, não estava mais com inspiração para escrever, então subi tomei um banho relaxante e troquei de roupa para dormir.  
Eu não consegui dormir direito, acordei várias vezes durante a noite (o que seria bem ruim para mim, pois como estamos no verão os dias são bem mais longos que as noites, e eu precisava descansar para mais um dia de treinos). Contudo eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que Julian tinha me dito, será que eu realmente era parecida com a mãe de Hyoga? E se eu fosse, era por isso que ele me tratava tão bem? Isso não fazia o mínimo sentido droga, o que ele tinha, síndrome de Edipo?  
Respirei fundo quando constatei a verdade, eu lembro de ter lido em algum lugar que Hyoga tinha síndrome de Edipo, se esse era o caso, será mesmo que eu sou parecida com a mãe dele? Será que todo esse tempo ele olha pra mim e vê a mãe dele? Isso explica o porquê dele sempre ter tanto cuidado comigo, droga eu tinha que descobrir se verdade ou enlouqueceria pensando nisso.  
Quando decidi que não tinha mais jeito, resolvi me levantar e fazer minha higiene matinal, por fim desci sentindo o cheiro de café fresco, me dirigi a cozinha, onde os três rapazes estavam sentados. Hyoga me recebeu um sorriso singelo e puxou a cadeira vazia ao seu lado para eu me sentar,, agradeci o gesto e sentei. Hoje ele vestia uma calça preta e uma regata azul, que davam destaque aos seus olhos, me senti esquentar com esse pensamento e olhei para os três a mesa, e desejei-lhe bom dia a todos envergonhada pela atenção excessiva. Depois disso eu comecei a me servir com umas frutas, nada pesado, e resolvi não pensar mais no que Julian me disse, pois já tinha me decidido que isso não me levaria a lugar algum.  
–Hoje vocês irão treinar juntos! –Hyoga disse como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, ao contrário da reação de todos. Jun se engasgou com o suco, Julian deu um pulo da cadeira horrorizado e eu travei no lugar.  
–Você está de brincadeira não é Sensei? –perguntou Julian furioso.  
–Não, a Alana pode muito bem treinar com vocês agora, sua maior dificuldade era dominar o cosmos, mais agora ela já aprendeu a controla-lo. –ele respondeu calmamente. –Consequentemente para o próximo passo ela precisa aprender a usar sua força em batalha, e isso ela só vai aprender treinando com vocês.  
–Mais Sensei, nós podemos machuca-la, ainda é difícil para nós controlarmos nossas energias durante uma luta. –argumentou Jun. -Nada contra você Alana, eu só fico preocupado com sua segurança. -ele tratou de se explicar e eu sorri para ele, eu entendi perfeitamente sua preocupação e em momento algum discordava de suas palavras.  
–Lembre-se que eu estarei lá para ajuda-lós, eu não colocaria ela em risco desnecessário. –ele falou se levantando e colocando os pratos na pia como se desse o assunto por encerrado, e se dirigiu a saída da cozinha. –Vamos treinar na Floreta de Coníferas e iremos acampar por lá, então preparem o necessário. -sentenciou.  
–Sim Sensei. –eles responderam em uníssono se levantando, eu ainda fiquei uns segundos parada até que Jun percebeu.  
–Você está assustada? –eu pisquei quando ele colocou a mão em meu ombro.  
–Não. –respondi num sussurro.  
–Não se preocupe, vamos tomar cuidado dobrado com você, e acredito que o sentei quer mesmo é mostrar a floresta para você, é um lugar lindo nessa época do ano, acho que ele está preocupado por você não vê nada além de neve, ele deve esta querendo te mostrar o que há de melhor por aqui. –ele falou amavelmente e saio.  
–Fale por você Jun, eu bem que poderia sem querer bater um pouco mais forte. –falou Julian ainda furioso me assustando, e então saiu da cozinha.  
Eu retirei da mesa o que sobrou do café da manhã e fui a pia para lavar a louça, depois subi para o meu quarto e dentro de uma mochila coloquei roupa e artigos para higiene, bem como lençóis para me cobrir a noite e por fim desci. E encontrei Hyoga sozinho na frente de casa.  
–Teremos de correr para chegar lá, eu levarei você, eu os mandei na frente para preparar o acampamento. –ele veio em minha direção, e me colocou no colo.  
–Vai demorar para chegar lá?  
–Uma hora mais ou menos, descanse você me parece cansada.  
Eu evitei olha-lo, a conversa com Julian sobre minha fisionomia ser parecida com a mãe dele ainda rondava meus pensamentos, então apenas me encolhi em seus braços e me deixei ser carregada por ele. Já estava tão acostumada com isso que já me sentia familiarmente confortável ali.  
Eu acabei realmente dormindo durante o trajeto, aquele vento gelado em meu rosto enquanto eu era envolvida por aquele corpo quente, era a mistura perfeita para um sono maravilhoso.  
–Alana!... Ei pequena acorde, nós chegamos. –aquela voz grossa e máscula sussurrava no meu o ouvido, e eu me arrepiei toda enquanto passava a mão nos olhos. –Bem vinda a floresta Conífera ou como alguns a conhece, floresta boreal.  
Hyoga me colocou no chão, e eu me assustei com a beleza daquele lugar, havia uma bela floresta de pinheiros, e um grande espaço com grama baixa, e nosso acampamento estava montado do lado de um pequeno rio que mais parecia um córrego. Ao longe eu podia ver montanhas e picos gelados, e o sol banhava nossas peles e mesmo com o frio eu me senti feliz, então corri para a grama para me divertir.  
–Parece até uma criança brincando na grama. –disse Julian azedo, e eu estirei língua para este o que fez os outros dois rirem.  
–Venha Alana vamos começar. –disse Hyoga.  
–Certo.  
Fomos os quatro para o outro lado do córrego, e caminhamos para uma parte mais plana, ficando um pouco longe de onde acamparíamos, mais ainda conseguíamos ver as 2 barracas montadas. Hyoga parou no meio de uma clareira, e nos olhou, ficamos os três juntos, com Jun no meio.  
–Vamos primeiro treinar defesa pessoal, nada de usar a força e nem rapidez, apenas suas forças normais. –ele falou se afastando. –Julian quero que você tente derrubar a Alana.  
Julian sorriu sadicamente e se posicionou a minha frente, enquanto Jun se afastou com Hyoga, eu fiquei em posição de defesa.  
–Agora sim eu estou animado!... Cuidado _princesa_ , eu posso te quebrar quando te derrubar. –ele parecia estar adorando cada momento daquilo.  
Julian começou a andar ao meu redor, como se procurasse uma brecha em minha defesa, coisa que não era verdade, pois ele tinha certeza que com qualquer movimento ele poderia me derrubar, ele estava apenas aproveitando o momento, como se tentasse prolonga-lo ao máximo. Eu respirei fundo e fiquei calma, eu sabia o que fazer, só precisava esperar ele vir.  
Ele veio pela frente e eu me afastei para o lado e coloquei o pé para ele tropeçar, e este tropeçou e quase caiu, mais se equilibrou e veio me atacar por trás, então eu peguei seu braço e dei-lhe um balão. Pude ouvir as risadas de Hyoga e Jun.  
–Eu achei que você tinha dito de que poderia quebra-la... mais acho que ela que vai te quebrar Julian. –Jun falava entre as risadas.  
–Acho que você não entendeu quando eu disse que era para tentar derruba-la. –falou Hyoga rindo. –Diferente de você que treina a seis anos, a Alana treina desde os 2 anos de idade, foi uma das exigências de meu mestre para a educação dela, e a mãe dela fez questão de cumprir.  
–Meu pai que pedi? Droga por isso que minha mãe nunca me deixava faltar a um treino. –eu falei feliz, era verdade que desde os meus 2 anos eu treinava kong fu, mais também treinei capoeira e karatê.  
Julian estava emburrado, este ainda tentou mais umas cinco vezes me derrubar de forma diferente, mais ele sempre acabava no chão, enquanto Jun e Hyoga riam de se acabar, até que ele levantou com raiva e num piscar de olhos Hyoga estava na minha frente segurando a mão de Julian que estava a poucos centímetros do meu rosto.  
–Eu disse que não era para usar força nem velocidade além do normal, e também que era só para derruba-lá, se você não consegue se controlar com uma garota, como quer se tornar um cavaleiro?- -falou Hyoga, ele emanava uma áurea que me dava medo, e eu senti tudo gelar.  
–Tsc. –Julian puxou sua mão da de Hyoga e saiu com raiva.  
Eu pisquei algumas vezes para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, Julian realmente iria me bater?

"Filha, ele iria te quebrar!" -disse minha consciência.

Hyoga tinha me defendido, e estava puto com o comportamento de Julian. Jun se aproximava de mim e eu o vi tomar todo o cuidado para isso, e só então percebi que o chão ao nosso redor estava congelado, e olhei para Hyoga.  
–Ela está bem, vá falar com seu irmão, e coloque algum juízo na cabeça dele. –Jun me olhou e eu afirmei com a cabeça, então ele se virou e foi falar com o irmão, me deixando sozinha com Hyoga.  
Ele se virou para mim e eu o olhei ele parecia estar com muita raiva, mais suspirou e me abraçou.  
–Obrigado. –eu falei e senti os músculos dele relaxarem, então ele colocou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu senti como se ele me cheirasse, o que me fez arrepiar toda.  
–Me desculpe por coloca-lá em tamanho perigo, eu não achei que ele fosse se descontrolar daquela forma, mais ele precisava aprender que as coisas nem sempre são o que parecem. –ele falava tão baixo no meu ouvido que eu podia ouvir meu coração acelerado. -A vida de um cavaleiro é cheia de surpresas, ele tem que aprender sobre os diversos tipos de oponente e é minha obrigação como seu mestre prepara-ló para isso.  
–Tudo bem, foi divertido. –eu rir, realmente tinha sido muito legal.  
–Não ria, ele quase te machucou de verdade. –ele me abraçou mais forte e nossos corpos colaram.  
–Mais você me protegeu como sempre. –eu enlacei meus braços em sua cintura e ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para me olhar sem deixar de me abraçar. –Em nenhum momento eu tive medo, por que eu sabia que você estava observando tudo.  
–Eu sempre vou protege-lá pequena.  
–Eu sei. –sorri e ele sorriu também, e este começou a alisar minha bochecha.  
Depois de um tempo voltamos ao acampamento, e os rapazes já preparavam o almoço, o resto do dia foi tranquilo, Jun e Julian treinaram juntos, e depois de jantarmos juntos na clareira eu fui lavar a louca, e do nada Julian se aproximou e mim.  
–Me desculpe por me descontrolar. -ele parecia ter ensaiado aquela frase, e eu acabei rindo, mas logo respondi antes que ele ficasse com mais raiva de mim.  
-Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha, eu deveria ter deixado você me derrubar. –mordi o lábio para não gargalhar, eu não podia perder a chance né?!  
–Hora sua... –ele me olhou e acabou rindo também. –Eu ganharei na próxima.  
–Estarei ansiosa por isso. –e com isso ele se afastou.  
Tomei um banho um pouco mais longe de onde estávamos, mais eu sabia que Hyoga estava de olho em qualquer movimento, mais quem em sã consciência iria aparecer ali? Então depois de um maravilhoso banho de cuia (ninguém merece), eu voltei para nosso acampamento.  
Conversamos um pouco e depois nos dirigimos para nossas respectivas tendas, e só aí me dei conta de que haviam apenas 2 tendas, e Jun e Julian se dirigiam para uma, o que me deixava com Hyoga na outra, então eu engoli em seco.

"Doida para tirar uma casquinha"

-"Calada consciência maldita"-respirei fundo me dirigindo a entrada.

–Não durma agora, tem algo que eu quero te mostrar. –Hyoga me falou animado.  
–Sério e o que seria? –me virei curiosa.  
Ele me colocou no colo sem mais nem menos (como fazia sempre), e começou a correr sem me falar nada. Paramos no topo de uma montanha, e nossa como fazia frio ali, eu estava cansada por ter dormido pouco e não estava controlando direito meu cosmo. Me agarrei nele e este logo notou meu desconforto e me abraçou mais forte me aquecendo.  
–Olhe para frente. –ele disse firme e eu assim o fiz.  
Fiquei boquiaberta com tamanha beleza.

Eu sempre tinha visto em jornais, como aquele fenômeno era lindo, mais ver de perto era algo maravilhosamente surreal. O céu se tingia de várias cores, e na altura que estávamos parecia que eu podia tocar. Eu não tinha palavras para descrever tamanha beleza, eu estava me sentido realmente afortuna em poder ver de perto aquela beleza exótica que era a aurora boreal.  
–É tudo tão fascinante. -sussurei.  
–Você gostou?  
–Demais, muito obrigada. –eu levantei a cabeça o olhando, estávamos próximos demais, e eu não conseguia pensar, eu só queria beija-ló ali, e enfim tomei coragem, levantando um pouco os pés, e pude sentir quando trancou a respiração e pareceu se inclinar ao meu encontro, nossos olhos não se desgrudavam.  
–Então essa é a bastarda de Camus? –me sobressaltei assustada com a voz de um homem que saia detrás das árvores de pinheiro existentes na montanha, sua áurea negra emanava fortemente demonstrando claramente que ele estava ali para lutar, e pela primeira vez na vida eu sabia que estava em perigo. –Ela parece mais gostosa de perto, mas claramente vou gostar ainda mais quando a fizer minha.


	11. Isidoro!

–Quem é você? –rosnou Hyoga.  
–Hora Hyoga você não percebe a semelhança? –o homem se aproximava enquanto falava, e as cores antes tão belas do céu a meu ver, pintavam seu rosto, e ao vê-lo de perto, Hyoga ficou rígido, como se aquele home fosse um tipo de assombração. –Sempre me dizem que sou a cara de meu pai.  
–Você é filho de Isaak? –ele parecia surpreso, e isso transparecia em sua voz.  
–Exatamente, eu sou Isidoro filho legitimo de Isaak de Kraken, seu antigo amigo, ao qual como seu mestre você matou. –eu me separei de Hyoga e rapidamente voltei para mirar o chão, em nenhum momento eu tinha parado para pensar que este fora quem tirou a vida de meu pai.  
–Vejo pela reação da jovem que ela não sabia desse detalhe. –ele falava cinicamente, e Hyoga me olhou por um segundo e eu desviei o olhar deste novamente, então ele voltou sua atenção para o homem a nossa frente, mais eu tinha certeza que ele ficou um pouco abalado com minha reação. –Como meu pai também foi treinado pelo pai dela, eu tenho tanto direito quanto você de faze-la minha.  
–O pai dela deixo-a a meus cuidados.  
–Tenho certeza que ele não sabia que você seria seu algoz. –eu tremi com suas palavras, e Hyoga me puxou apertando mais contra ele.  
–Ele me pediu isso minutos antes de morrer, eu sou o guardião dela, e nem você nem ninguém vai tira-la de mim. –Hyoga me empurrou um pouco para trás de si ficando na minha frente.  
–Isso é o que nós vamos ver. –ele tomou uma posição de luta e Hyoga deu alguns passos à frente, e também se posicionou para lutar.  
Eu fiquei ali parada, no mesmo lugar tentando assimilar tantas coisas, aquele homem de aura negra me olhava com um desejo que me fazia arrepiar, seus grandes olhos verdes pareciam querer me engolir, ele tinha uma pele alva e seus grandes músculos eram salientes, o mais estranho eram seus cabelos verdes, eu podia perceber que ele era bem mais alto que Hyoga, o que o fazia parecer mais velho, mais pelos meus cálculos nós deveríamos ter a mesma idade.  
–Eu vou matar você aqui e agora e vingar meu pai, e como prêmio vou pegar a gostosinha e faze-la minha. –ele falou lambendo os lábios enquanto me olhava, e isso me deu um certo medo e nojo . –Não se preocupe delicia, vou fode-la tanto que você nunca mais vai lembrar desse ai.  
Ele parecia enfim ter tirado Hyoga do sério, pois este partiu para cima do inimigo com uma velocidade tão grande que eu mal pude acompanhar, só senti o vento gelado disparando contra mim e a áurea gelada de Hyoga aumentando de uma forma que me fazia tremer. Tentei concentrar meu cosmo como ele havia me ensinado para não morrer congelada, enquanto aqueles homens lutavam.  
Eu não conseguia enxergar nada da luta, eu tentava apenas me proteger das lufadas de vento gelado causada pela luta deles, eu me sentia uma completa idiota por não poder fazer nada, mesmo agora eu não podia ajudar Hyoga e mais uma vez ele estava envolvido numa luta para me proteger.  
–Venha comigo, meu mestre a quer. –disse uma voz masculina, puxando-me pelo braço.  
–NÃO. –eu gritei a plenos pulmões, e empurrei quem me segurava e comecei a correr a esmo.  
–Volte aqui vadia. –ele me seguia, e diferente de mim que não sabia pra onde estava correndo este parecia conseguir me seguir facilmente, mesmo com toda aquela neve sobre os pés.  
Era difícil correr, eu não conseguia enxergar nada a minha frente, as lufadas de ar gelado não me permitiam abrir os olhos, e aquela camada de gelo sobre meus pés dificultava a corrida, então eu escorreguei e meu corpo rolou a baixo, meu braço esquerdo e minha testa bateram numa grande pedra, me fazendo mudar de percurso enquanto eu continuava a rolar, até que uma mão me puxou rudemente pelo braço machucado.  
O homem me segurava com brutalidade, e me puxou, eu posicionei melhor os pés para levantar e este me deu um tapa no rosto tão forte que tudo pareceu gira 360 graus, eu sentia o gosto metálico na boca, era sangue, meu sangue.  
–Isso é pra você aprender a me ouvi. –rosnou ele. -De onde venho quando um homem fala a mulher obedece, se não é castigada ou morta, mais você logo vai aprender, venha. Então eu o vi de perto, era um homem que aparentava ter uns 40 anos, tinha uma cara de macaco, os olhos eram negros bem como seus cabelos que pareciam sebosos, sua pele amarelada parecia que estava desbotando, e quando falava (deixava exalando em minha face o hálito podre), deixava amostra os dentes amarelos de tão mal cuidados.  
Eu não iria ficar ali parada sendo humilhada por aquele homem nauseante, Hyoga estava lutando com todas as suas forças, tentando me proteger, e eu sabia o básico para fazer o mesmo por mim, então não seria este maldito cara de macaco que levaria a melhor sobre mim.  
–Não. – antes do que ele esperava eu dei um soco na boca do seu estomago e quando este se inclinou para frente à procura de ar, puxei sua cabeça com força e agilidade, e levantei meu joelho em direção a cabeça dele com toda a velocidade e força que tinha, foi um golpe certeiro.  
Senti seu sangue em meu joelho, mais não esperei para vê como ele estava, todo meu corpo estava coberto agora pela adrenalina, eu precisava sair dali, correr, e foi isso que fiz, mais antes que eu desse mais do que dois paços, algo atingiu meu joelho, e eu urrei de dor.  
–O que eu disse sobre me ouvir em vadia? Você acha que aquele golpe de merda iria me deter hum? –ele me levantou me puxando pelos cabelos, eu gemi pela dor, quando tentei ficar em pé, senti um terrível dor na perna que ele havia chutado,e só aí me dei conta de que o joelho estava quebrado, acabando com qualquer esperança minha de uma possível fuga. -Se você tivesse ficado quieta não estaria assim...- eu ouvi um crek e o homem que antes me segurava me soltou, mas algo me segurou antes que eu caísse.  
Tentei entender o que estava acontecendo, sangue escorria da minha testa e eu mal conseguia enxergar, a dor no meu joelho era alucinante, e lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto se misturando com sangue e suor, e tudo que pude ver era um motinho no chão, e o braço quente que eu já estava acostumada, agora me segurando pela cintura, me apoiando para que eu ficasse de pé. Mesmo com toda dor eu consegui sorrir em alivio, ele estava ali comigo, então eu ficaria bem.  
–Eu não vou permitir que nenhum deles saia vivo daqui. –sua voz era de puro ódio o que me fez tremer. –Vou caça-lós nos confins do inferno, mais vou matar dolorosa e vagarosamente um a um.  
Eu olhei para o chão com medo, mais preferia não ter feito isso, pois os olhos negros do homem macaco estavam fixados em mim, e só aí eu percebi que o montinho que antes eu tinha visto era o seu corpo sem vida, Hyoga o tinha matado.  
–Jun leve Alana para um lugar seguro, Julian mate todos que tentarem segui-los. –Hyoga instruiu e eu fui erguida com leveza, mais mesmo assim gemi de dor, minha perna doía demais.  
–Sim mestre. –disseram os dois juntos, eu nem sabia de onde eles tinham vindo.  
–Hyoga. –eu sussurrei era difícil pra mim falar com tanta dor, e ele me olhou confuso. –Sinto muito... isso... isso tudo ...é culpa minha.  
Ele segurou meu queixo e selou nossos lábios, foi um selinho que esquentou todo o meu corpo, até a dor pareceu sumir por uns instantes, provavelmente pelo choque que a ação dele me causou.  
–A culpa não é sua pequena, me perdoe por não cumprir minha promessa de protege-la. –ele falou num fio de voz, encostando nossas testas.  
–HYOGA MALDITO, EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ. –gritava aquele que se dizia chamar Isidoro.  
–Vão agora, eu cuido dele. –brandou Hyoga, e num piscar de olhos Jun estava correndo a toda velocidade comigo nos braços. Carregando-me para longe dele...

***


	12. Armadura de aquário!

Jun corria a toda velocidade comigo nos braços, mais tudo que eu enxergava era aquela imensidão branca, tentei limpar o sangue que escorria da minha testa banhando meu rosto,e a ferida não parecia que queria estancar, minha cabeça latejava e meu braço doía, mais nada comparado a minha perna, aquela sim era um dor lancinante.

–Calma Alana, logo chegaremos em casa e você estará segura. –Jun tentava me tranquilizar mais eu sentia o nervosismo em sua voz.

–Como chegaram até onde nós estávamos? –perguntei tentando me entreter, queria esquecer a dor nem que fosse por um misero segundo.

–Sentimos o cosmo do Sensei aumentar, então seguimos para onde vocês estavam, quando chegamos lá vimos você correndo de um homem estranho e o mestre lutando com outro, mais quando tentamos nos aproximar de você mais dois homens surgiram a nossa frente. E acabamos nos enrolando numa luta, só paramos quando ouvimos o seu grito de dor, todos se arrepiaram, e o Sensei criou uma distração, uma barreira quase impenetrável de gelo que manteve todos ocupados enquanto íamos atrás de você. –era Julian que me detalhava o ocorrido.

–O sensei vai destruir tudo, ele estava com muita raiv... –Jun parou abruptamente.

–Pensei que não chegariam nunca, pensarão que iriam fugir com a garota? –disse um rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos, e olhos azuis, ele parecia ser do tamanho de Hyoga, ao seu lado estava um rapaz menor, mais com o mesmo tom de cabelos, seus olhos eram de um castanho quase negros e este nos olhava friamente. –Deixem a garota e nós os deixaremos viver.

–Nossa missão é protege-la, nunca a entregaremos a vocês. –eu podia sentir a firmeza na voz de Julian, mesmo não nós gostando ele morreria ali para me proteger.

–Escolha errada garoto. –dizendo isso o menor dos ruivos partiu para cima de nós e Julian se pois a frente enfrentando-o.

O mais alto veio para cima de nós, Jun não tinha como se proteger comigo nos braços, ele iria receber o ataque em cheio, eu puder ver o poder que aquele homem havia juntado na mão para nós atacar, Jun não sobreviveria a um ataque direto daquele, eu iria me colocar a frente e receber o ataque, não queria ninguém mais morrendo ou se machucando por mim.

"Me desculpe papai! Me desculpe Hyoga" -foi a ultima coisa que pensei, ante de me impulsionar para frente de Jun.

E algo inusitado aconteceu. Uma armadura dourada apareceu a nossa frente, e foi nela que o homem socou (não havia mais tempo para parar o golpe), quebrando imediatamente sua mão, ele urrou de dor, e eu vi o sorriso que se formou no rosto de Jun.

–Seu pai ainda te protege Alana. –ele me colocou gentilmente no chão. –Fique aqui e não se mecha sua perna pode piorar, eu vou acabar rápido com isso, a armadura de aquários protegera você.

E como ele disse aconteceu, a armadura se pós a minha frente como se tivesse vida, e eu podia sentir uma força acolhedora dela, eu já estava tonta com tudo aquilo, eu podia ouvir os gritos e os sons de ossos se quebrando, mas não tinha mais forças para olhar, agora que a adrenalina havia abandonado meu corpo eu só sentia a dor, e a segurança que nada de mal me aconteceria, e foi essa minha última lembrança, de olhar para aquela enorme armadura em minha frente e sorrir.

XXX

Acordei olhando para aquele teto de madeira que havia se tornado tão familiar para mim, senti uma dor alucinante quando tentei me levantar e antes que eu pudesse me conter eu gritei de dor.

–Alana? –Jun e Julian invadiam meu quarto com o rosto marcado pela preocupação.

Eles procuraram, esquadrinharam meu quarto como os olhos, provavelmente esperando encontrar mais alguém ali, mais vendo que não havia ninguém se aproximaram da minha cama e se sentaram nela me olhando preocupados. Eles não estavam bem, tinham vários arranhões em várias partes do corpo, Jun estava com o olho esquerdo roxo e Julian tinha um serio corte no lábio inferior.

–Você está bem? –Jun me perguntava carinhosamente.

–Sim, mais a dor na minha perna está insuportável. –ele suspirou.

–Limpamos seus ferimentos, mais seu joelho está quebrado, precisa ser colocado no lugar, mas nenhum de nós se atreveu a tentar, podemos machuca-lá seriamente se aplicamos muita força. –eu notei que tinha curativos no meu braço e cabeça, e eles tinham tentado fazer uma tala em minha perna.

–Obrigada, por tudo, sei que vocês estão machucados por minha causa! –falei olhando-os. -Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês.

–Você pode limpar a casa no meu lugar. –disse Julian feliz, e Jun deu-lhe uma tapa na cabeça, e este gemeu. -Eu só estava brincando. -eu rir com aquilo.

–Retardado, nós somos futuros cavaleiros, não lutamos para receber recompensas. -brandou para o irmão. -Além do mais não foi sua culpa, os marinas sempre tentam encontrar nosso local de treinamento, você foi só uma desculpa que usaram para nos atacar.

–Mais foi uma luta muito boa. –os olhos de Julian brilhavam de excitação ao falar.

–Eles tentam encontrar esse lugar, mais é tão complicado assim chegar aqui?

–Só os cavaleiros de Atena, ou aqueles que treinam para assumir esse cargo podem chegar a um dos local de treinamento como esse, são vários espalhados pelo mundo, os locais de treinamento dos cavaleiros são protegidos com o cosmo de Atena e por isso os outros, "tanto pessoas normais como cavaleiros de outros deuses" não nós encontram. –me explicou Jun. -Vamos preparar algo para você comer, pois não podemos te dar remédios com você de estomago vazio, além do que você perdeu muito sangue, então até preparamos tudo tente descansar ok?

Obrigado. –eles se levantaram e se dirigiram a porta. – Julian!

–Sim. –ele me olhou e Jun nos deixou a sós.

–Obrigado por está me ajudando e por ter se arriscado tanto por mim.

–Ei, só eu posso implicar com você. –ele disse sorrindo. –Além do mais, sejamos sinceros, se algo te acontecesse o Sensei nos mataria.

–Não é para tanto. -rir da cara assustada dele.

–Você não o conhece, não imagina do que ele é capaz por você. –ele deu maligno, se eu em algum momento tive dúvidas disso, elas foram sanadas hoje. -Ele com certeza fará aquele garoto se arrepender de ter nascido.

–Você acha que ele está bem?

–Nem por um milésimo de segundo eu duvido disso. –e dizendo isso ele saiu.

Eu fiquei mais tranquila, estava preocupada por acordar e Hyoga não está ali, eu o queria do meu lado, ele me passava segurança e carinho, mesmo não o amando me sentia cada dia mais apegada a ele, e agora mais uma vez ele estava lá fora lutando para me proteger, isso me deixava extremamente angustiada.

Passei a mão pelos meus longos cabelos loiros tentando arruma-los, ficar deitada não ajudava a diminuir minha dor, então eu tinha que procurar algo que me distraísse. Fiquei pensando em tudo o que tinha me acontecido, não só na luta, mais nas palavras de Isidoro. Saber que Hyoga tinha matado meu pai e que possivelmente eu me pareço com sua mãe são coisas que eu precisava entender (engolir), precisava saber se eram verdades (ou até que ponto não eram), e só ele poderia me dizer e explicar com clareza tudo isso. Eu não seria mais covarde, eu perguntaria a ele, esclareceria de uma vez por todas as minhas dúvidas, ele nunca mentiu para mim (que eu saiba pelo menos não), e sempre colocou meu bem estar em primeiro lugar, eu devia isso a ele, minha confiança.

Passei vários minutos pensando, até que ouvi passos pesados subindo a escada, imaginei que fosso o Jun com minha comida e remédios, graças a Atena, aquela dor na perna estava terrível. Ele bateu na porta e eu dei permissão para entrar, mais tamanha foi minha surpresa quando Hyoga apareceu a porta com uma bandeja cheia de frutas e biscoito nas mãos. Ele tinha alguns hematomas roxos nos braços, e um bem leve na bochecha, mais no mais estava bem, eu suspirei em alivio.

Eu sabia que naquele momento sorria feito criança para ele, estava muito feliz por ele está ali e bem, ele me estudou olhando-me da cabeça aos pés, seu rosto era impassível. Hyoga colocou a bandeja em cima da cômoda e veio se sentar do meu lado.

–Como você está Alana? –ele falou frio e isso me incomodou, então tratei de tirar o sorriso.

Hyoga não havia me olhado nos olhos em nenhum instante, nesse momento ele encarava meu joelho fora do lugar, e eu pude ver uma pequena chama de ódio crescendo no seu olhar.

–Hyoga! –eu me inclinei um pouco e tentei segurar sua mão, mais ao fazer isso um choque perpassou todo meu corpo, e eu gemi de dor, mais ainda assim consegui me segurar e não gritar, mas não pude fazer o mesmo com meu rosto que se contorceu pela dor . –Eu... eu estou bem. E você?

–Dessa forma? –ele riu amargo, apontando para mim. –Você mal consegue se mexer sem se acabar em dor. E ainda por cima se preocupa comigo.

Hyoga passou a mão em seus cabelos loiros embreando-a ali, era. perceptível seu nervosismo.

Me inclinei novamente fazendo o possível para aguentar as pontadas na perna e enfim consegui pegar sua mão, apertei-a e ele pareceu surpreso, mais mesmo assim não me olhou. Então mesmo contrariando a vergonha, e a dor que sentia, me inclinei totalmente para frente para alcançar seu rosto e puxei seu queixo delicadamente o fazendo me olhar, e me doeu mais do que qualquer dor física vê-lo com aquele olhar triste.

-Pare de se esforça, você só sentirá mais dor. -ele olhava para o outro lado, e sua voz agora estava um pouco mais grossa, me repreendendo.

–Por que está assim? –em nenhum momento eu o libertei e ele não fez esforço algum para que eu o soltasse. –Eu estou bem, estou aqui com você não estou?

–Você foi machucada, seu joelho está quebrado, e se não fosse a armadura de aquário só os Deuses sabem o que poderia ter lhe acontecido. –ele não gritava, pelo contrário sua voz agora era baixa e podia ouvir um fio de desespero. –Eu deveria lhe proteger, eu jurei que não permitiria que nada de mal lhe acontecesse e...

Eu o puxei para um beijo, no começo ele não correspondeu, mais depois se deixou levar, foi um beijo calmo cheio de carinho, meu coração palpitava como louco, eu podia ouvi-ló, bem como o de Hyoga que estava no mesmo ritmo acelerado.

–Eu estou bem, graças a você eu estou viva, e estou aqui. Não se julgue tanto, não me faça me sentir um fardo para você, mais do que eu já me sinto. –eu estava de olhos fechado, com a testa colada com a dele, e nossos narizes se tocavam, eu podia ouvir sua respiração lenta. –Você não sabe o quão feliz eu fiquei por você ter entrado aqui, eu estava tão preocupada com você. Por favor pare.

–Pequena, você não é, nunca foi e nunca será um fardo para mim. –ele alisava minha bochecha, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam sem minha permissão. Sua voz era calma e triste, eu abri os olhos e me deixei levar pelos oceanos azuis dos dele.–Eu me sinto o pior dos cavaleiros por não conseguir proteger você, por te fazer passar por tamanha dor.

–A culpa não é sua, bem como eu sei que não é minha. Ambos sabemos que o sangue que eu carrego é desejado, ambos sabemos que estes foram os primeiros de muitos outros cavaleiros que virão, mais se toda vez que isso acontecer eu não puder me proteger e você, Jun e Julian tiverem que enfrentar tudo sozinhos nada de bom terá nesse futuro. –eu estava irritado comigo, pois era minha culpa tudo isso está acontecendo, e ele ainda se culpava. Ele apertou minha mão e eu continuei o olhando, não queria quebrar o contato visual, ele precisava entender que eu falava sério. –Então por favor não se culpe, vamos treinar mais arduamente para que da próxima vez que isso acontecer ambos estejamos preparados.

Ele me sorriu, um sorriso de aquecer o coração, segurou minha mão firme e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

–Vamos treinar arduamente a partir de agora, mais no que depender de mim, você nunca mais vai passar por isso novamente. –ele falou firme.

–Hai Sensei. –ele riu com isso, mais depois ficou sério e olhou para meu joelho.

–Você confia em mim?

–Com minha vida. –ele me olhou surpreso por eu nem ter pensado para responder.

–Vou colocar seu joelho no lugar, vai dor muito, mais vai passar rápido eu prometo. –ele me olhava sério.

–Tudo bem! –eu puxei o travesseiro e me deitei mordendo-o. –eu senti quando Hyoga encostou as mão no meu joelho, tremi por inteira, mais ele se inclinou até mim e beijou minha testa remendada.

–Me perdoe. –e com um rápido movimento ele colocou meu joelho no lugar, pude ouvir o crack, foi a maior dor que já senti, eu gritei tão alto que mesmo com a almofada na boca abafando o som da minha voz, eu tinha certeza que todos na casa tinham escutado. Hyoga enfaixou meu joelho e me abraçou, ficou ali comigo até que a dor diminuísse ao aceitável.

–Obrigada. –eu disse numa voz cansada.

–Você tem de comer e tomar um remédio para dor. –e dizendo isso, ele foi a cômoda pegar a bandeja. Eu comi apenas as frutas (uvas e mamão) e tomei o remédio (nimesulida), quando ele pegou a bandeja para sair do meu quarto eu o segurei pela mão.

–Podemos conversar.

–Seria melhor você descansar um pouco pequena.

–Eu não conseguiria dormir enquanto não soubesse toda a verdade, por favor.

Ele me olhou sério, e suspirou, pareceu entender que eu não desistiria então colocou novamente a bandeja na cômoda e se sentou na cama me encarando de frente.

–Sobre o que quer conversar?


	13. Pratos limpos!

–Sobre o que quer conversar? –ele me olhava sério então respirei fundo, o que eu estava prestes a fazer poderia mudar nosso relacionamento para sempre, mais eu precisava saber, entender tudo.

"Nenhum relacionamento pode começar com mentiras, nem mesmo com meias verdades"

–São duas perguntas. Mas... -caramba isso não tinha como ser mais difícil...

–Eu realmente matei seu pai! –suas mãos tremiam e sua voz transmitia dor, ele olhava diretamente para mim, em nenhum momento seus olhos desviaram dos meus. –Estávamos lutando com os cavaleiros de ouro para salvar Saory, e chegar ao grande mestre que era o único que podia parar a flecha de atingir seu coração.

–Já aviamos lutado tanto, eu, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu e Seiya estávamos acabados, mais salvar Atena era nossa prioridade nosso único dever, e isso estava bem acima de nossas vidas. Sseu pai era um dos últimos que precisávamos enfrentar, por ser meu mestre eu achei que poderia convence-lo de que Saory era a verdadeira Atena e de que ele assim como os outros cavaleiros estavam sendo enganados por Saga que se passava pelo grande mestre. Como fui idiota. –eu podia ver que ele estava sofrendo ao me contar aquilo, ele fechou as mãos em punhos, aquela conversa era dolorosa demais para ele. E mesmo assim ele não desviava os olhos de mim provavelmente tentando me mostrar que não mentia. E eu sabia que não deveria atrapalha-lo, isso provavelmente o faria ficar pior, então me mantive firme ouvindo-o.

–Eu achei que ele não queria me ouvir, então lutamos, lutamos até que eu mal podia ficar de pé, mais seu pai não tinha um arranhão sequer, ele me disse que o único jeito de passar por ali seria o derrotando, e para isso eu deveria supera-lo, não só alcançar o sétimo sentido, mais conseguir ficar mais forte que ele, criar um frio pior do que o dele. –ele respirou fundo, e eu sabia o que ele iria dizer.

–O zero absoluto. –minha voz saiu antes que eu pudesse controla-la, eu como qualquer outra garota sabia a história, só não imaginei que era realmente assim, nem o quão tudo isso afetou o Hyoga.

–Sim, eu precisava alcançar o zero absoluto, eu só não percebi a tempo que seu pai estava tentando me levar ao meu limite para supera-ló, ele realmente acreditava em mim. –ele riu triste. –Tudo aconteceu tão rápido Alana, eu estava com tanta raiva, que eu lutei com todas as minhas forças para derrotar meu mestre. Quando eu percebi o que estava acontecendo realmente, era tarde demais.

–Era o plano dele me fazer tomar o seu lugar superando-o, em nenhum momento ele me pareceu se arrepender de ter escolhido aquele caminho. –ele abriu as mãos e enlaçou uma na outra, e eu podia ver que elas não mais tremiam. –Eu queria tentar salva-lo, eu sabia que era impossível, mais mesmo assim eu queria, eu estava no meu limite, tinha gastado todas as minhas forças e mal podia mexer um músculo, então ele me disse que não me mexesse, que guardasse minhas forças e que não ousasse morrer, por que ele tinha uma missão importante para mim, e que só eu poderia executa-la, mais eu precisava ser mais forte que ele para isso, por isso que ele não se importava em morrer se isso me deixasse mais forte para proteger seu maior amor. –eu mal respirava agora, meu pai tinha morrido para que Hyoga ficasse mais forte para me proteger, não, não eu não podia acreditar nisso, não, eu realmente não queria acreditar.

–Ele me contou sobre como conheceu sua mãe, como ela era incrivelmente doida e divertida, corajosa e independente, e como ele a amava, e que ela havia dado a ele a maior felicidade do mundo, você, ele me disse que você era a coisa mais linda do mundo, que tinha os olhos puros dos mares tropicais, que você crescia cada dia mais "kawaii" e inteligente, sim ele te via de longe pequena. –ele se inclinou para frente e colocou uma mexa do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha. –Ele me contou sobre o feitiço de Mu, e que um dia ele não poderia mais conter seus poderes, e era exatamente por isso que ele precisava que eu te protegesse, e eu jurei para meu mestre, que minha vida era sua a partir daquele momento. –ele estava sério. –Ele morreu sorrindo Alana, ele partiu tranquilo, mas eu nunca consegui ficar tranquilo sabendo que causei sua morte, por isso vou entender se você não quiser mais viver comigo.

-"O QUE?"

Ele me olhava profundamente, estudando cada reação minha mas eu estava tentando processar tudo, eu sabia que meu pai fez de tudo para me proteger, mais eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele chegou tão longe para isso, morrer por mim e ainda fazer Hyoga me proteger por sentir culpa. Agora tudo fazia sentido, era por isso que ele nem piscava em decidir por colocar minha segurança acima da dele. Agora era eu que tremia, tentei me ajeitar na cama, mas isso fez meu joelho doer de uma forma, que eu tive de fechar os olhos e morder o lábio para conter um gemido de dor.

–Então meu pai prendeu você a mim! –fechei por uns segundo os olhos, e quando abri-os mas preferir focar não focar em nada. –Ele morreu por minha causa, morreu para te fazer mais forte para me proteger. –acabei soltando uma leve risada sem humor.

–Sim! –eu o olhei na mesma hora, completamente abismada, apesar de tudo me assustei com sua resposta, achei que ele fosse me fazer um discurso sobre o amor do meu pai ou que ele só queria me proteger, mais não ele apenas disse "sim".

–Sim?... –minha voz saiu tão fraca que eu mal podia ouvi-lá, eu estava perdida no meio de tanta informação e com a frieza que ele levava aquilo, eu era apenas uma missão para ele? Nada mais, ele até se casaria comigo para me manter segura, Deuses...

–Como eu disse pequena, se depois dessa conversa você não quiser mais me ver eu vou entender, mais saiba que eu nunca deixarei de te proteger. –sua voz era calma, mais eu sentia a seriedade e o peso de cada palavra dele. –Eu vou entender se for difícil pra você viver com o assassino do seu pai.

–Do que você está falando Hyoga, você não é um assassino...

–Sou sim, acabei de matar vários homens para proteger você e esses, como já lhe disse antes, não foram os primeiros e não serão os últimos. –eu não conseguia decifrar seu rosto, era impassível e frio, e sua voz me fez tremer, era mais grossa e fria que o normal. -Eu não exitarei em matar todo e qualquer individuo que se aproxime de você.

–Não se iluda Alana, minhas mãos estão afogadas em sangue, a diferença é que do sangue do seu pai eu me arrependo, a dos outros não. -seus olhos brilharam assustadoramente, o que fez todos os pelos do meu corpo se arrepiarem.

–Então é por causa de meu pai e minha que você é um assassino? –eu vi um sorriso torto brotar em seus lábios.

–Não, Alana, eu sou um cavaleiro, meu trabalho sempre foi lutar e matar por Atena, você é apenas a minha causa nobre. –ele falou amargo. –Proteger você foi o que me manteve eu mesmo nesses últimos anos, principalmente depois de todo o caos que enfrentamos.

–O que você quer dizer com isso? –ele continuava daquele jeito frio, como se quisesse me convencer de que ele realmente era um assassino, mais nada do que ele me dissesse me faria vê-lo dessa maneira, ele era o homem que sempre me salvou, que tem os braços quentes e acolhedores, que é carinhoso e fofo comigo como ninguém jamais foi, eu nunca conseguiria odiá-lo, eu devia mais do que minha vida a ele.

–Vê você crescer como uma criança normal e feliz, alheia a toda a maldade do mundo. Eu teria todo o prazer de morrer para proteger você, por que eu não consigo mais me imaginar em um mundo sem você! –o que foi isso? Meu coração palpitou feito louco, isso por acaso era uma declaração? Uau, eu não tinha palavras e provavelmente estava parecendo um pimentão pois ele desatou a rir de mim quebrando aquele clima frio e triste entre nós, e não tive como não rir com ele. –Vê, você é muito pura, eu amo esse seu jeito.

-"Oi? Pera... Para tudo! Ele primeiro praticamente me diz que sou só uma missão para ele, e depois se declara para mim?!"

-"Bom isso foi a 15 anos, ele te viu crescer, então..." -falou minha consciência. -"Muita coisa pode ter mudado, principalmente o ponto de vista dele sobre essa situação."

-"Hum... eu acho que entendo..."

–Isso não é justo, você me viu crescer e sabe tudo sobre mim, enquanto eu não sei nada sobre você! –eu falei fazendo bico e ele riu ainda mais disso.

–Bom se você ainda quiser ficar aqui eu posso ir te contando aos poucos o que você quiser saber, mais como disse antes a decisão é sua pequena, por que conviver com um assassino...

–Pare Hyoga. –eu pedi numa voz chorosa e ele me olhou preocupado. –Eu não vou mudar minha opinião sobre você, não importa quantas vezes você se chame de assassino, eu nunca vou vê-lo assim, se você matou ou vai matar alguém tenho certeza que era por um bem maior, então por favor, pare de tentar me afastar de você, eu não vou sair daqui, vou treinar todos os dias mais arduamente e vou me casar com você como prometi, então por favor pare.

–Me desculpe, não era minha intenção afastar você de mim. –ele me abraçou e me afagou os cabelos, e eu "sem querer e na mais pura inocência" respirei seu cheiro másculo e inebriante ao encostar o rosto em seu peito, e isso me deixou mais calma. –Eu realmente não quero que você vá, quero você aqui do meu lado onde eu possa cuidar de você pequena. Mas eu precisava que você entendesse quem eu realmente sou, e o que eu fiz, mas se mesmo sabendo disso você aceita ficar do meu lado. -ele respirou fundo e me afastou um pouco levantando com apenas o indicador meu queixo para encara-lo, e eu me vi desejando seus lábios vermelhos, um pecado assim como o simbolismo que aquela cor representa. –Eu só tenho a agradecer a você.

Ele falou enquanto se aproximava vagarosamente de mim, e Deuses como esse homem é sexy, todo meu corpo almejava pelo seu, eu já estava quente e meu coração batia tanto que parecia que iria estourar. Quando nossos lábios se encostaram foi como se um choque perpassasse meu corpo. Ele provavelmente queria um beijo lento, pois pedia passagem com a língua de uma forma morosa, mais eu não estava afim de uma coisa lenta, ele tinha que perceber que eu não era mais uma criança, então enlacei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, o puxando mais para junto de mim e tornado nosso contato corporal maior. Em poucos segundos o que era para ser um beijo calmo estava se tornando em algo mais selvagem, onde brigávamos para vê quem tinha mais controle da boca do outro, mais mesmo assim eu percebi que ele ainda se controlava, então para agitar ainda mais as coisas, eu desci uma das minhas mãos vagarosamente por suas costas arranhando-a e ao chegar ao fim desta coloquei minha mão por debaixo da camisa alcançando sua pele, e nesse momento ele se afastou bruscamente de mim.

–Não brinque com fogo pequena! –ele estava vermelho, envergonhado será? Apenas um sorriso lascivo brincava em seus lábios, agora um pouco mais inchados.

–Você começou! –falei manhosa e ele me olhou com cara de quem dizia "mais você piorou", e eu acabei rindo com esse pensamento o fazendo me acompanhar.

–O que eu farei com você em? –ele me perguntou rindo.

–Nada, você gosta de mim do jeito que sou!

–Convencida! –ele me estirou língua. Sério esse cara super lindo estava me estirando língua como criança, não tinha como não rir da cena.

–Criança! –ele se fingiu de insulado, e depois riu.

Ficamos nessa brincadeira por algum tempo, até que ele parou e se ajeitou na cama me olhando.

–Você disse que tinha duas perguntas para mim, imagino que uma delas eu já respondi, então ainda falta uma não é? –droga eu tinha me esquecido, ele agora estava novamente sério, então eu suspirei e como ele tinha feito comigo eu o encarei, estava na hora, tínhamos que deixar tudo em pratos limpos, e para isso não deveria haver nenhuma dúvida entre nós.

–É verdade que eu me pareço com sua mãe? –acho que a pergunta o pegou de surpresa, pois seu rosto ficou impassível, mais eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele ficou mais frio, "dor", ele se levantou e me deu as costas, deu alguns passos para frente e pelo que eu vi, tentou se acalmar.

–Quem te disse isso? –a sua voz era a mesma de sempre, calma, calma até de mais.

–Você me chamou de mãe na primeira vez que me viu, depois que o feitiço foi quebrado. –eu falei, não podia mentir, então optei por responde-ló de outra forma.

Ele pareceu relaxar com minha resposta, então se voltou para mim, passou a mão nos cabelos e voltou a se sentar.

–Um pouco, seus olhos e cabelos são mais claros, mais a fisionomia em si lembra ela, eu nunca tinha realmente notado isso até aquele dia. –ele me falou meio triste. –Me desculpe, não é que eu realmente quisesse esconder isso de você, é só que falar da minha mãe é muito doloroso entende?

–Então como você suporta conviver comigo? –eu precisava saber como ele me via, na minha cabeça, eu jurava que só a minha presença causava muita dor a ele.

–Nunca vi você e ela como a mesma pessoa pequena, vocês são muito diferentes, eu nunca as compararia, nem procuraria algo em você que me remetesse a ela, nunca pense que eu estou com você por causa disso, você é e sempre será a minha pequena. –ele falou carinhoso.

–Eu queria ver uma foto!

–Talvez um dia eu te mostre, por enquanto acho melhor você descansar, você já passou por muita coisa hoje. –ele falou se levantando e dando aquele assunto por encerrado. –Melhor você dormir um pouco.

–Posso pelo menos checar meu e-mail, mamãe sempre me escreve, e eu não gosto de demorar a responder, não quero deixa-la preocupada à toa. –ele foi até minha cômoda e lá pegou a bandeja e o notebook, me entregou este e se dirigiu a porta.

–Não demore e descanse ok?!

–Hai hai! –eu falei sorrindo e ele se foi. -Boa noite Hyoga.

-Boa noite Alana.

Como sempre eu liguei o notebook, comecei a digitar alguns paginas da minha nova história, e quando dei por mim a bateria do notebook já estava em menos da metade, então resolvi que era hora de vê meus e-mail para poder dormir, vai que Hyoga passasse por ali e me visse ainda acordada (armaria não queria nem imaginar a confusão que seria). Então clique no navegador, mais não entrei em nenhuma das minhas redes sociais para não chamar atenção, fui direto para a página do meu e-mail pessoal. Lá tinham vários e-mail não lidos, fui primeiro no da minha mãe que me contava sobre os preparativos da festa, mandei-lhe uma resposta agradecendo por tudo e dizendo que a amava e que estava com saudades. Depois da minha mãe, passei para os e-mails dos meus amigos, respondi todos, principalmente o da minha melhor amiga "Katya" que me pedia detalhes sobre o super gato com quem eu estava me casando, e o por que de ela nunca ter ouvido falar sobre aquela "delicia de homem" (palavras dela), morri de rir enquanto lia a carta dela. Respondi que estava morrendo de saudades, e que ela não sabia por que eu não imaginava que daríamos certo (até pouco tempo era só amigos), nos víamos muito pouco e sempre entre as viagens, e que isso só mudou e evoluiu para um relacionamento a pouco, falei que estava muito feliz e que ele realmente era um pedaço de mal caminho, mais que ela tirasse o olho que era "só meu", sorri com meu próprio comentário e enviei, resolvi checar se não havia mais ninguém importante para responder quando me deparei com um e-mail que me deixou sem ação, um e-mail de ninguém menos que...

"Ramon Oliveira"

Assunto: Importante!


	14. Recuperação!

"Ramon Oliveira"

Assunto: Importante!_14:21

Eu olhava abobada, bestificada, boquiaberta, perplexa, atônita...

"CALADA, agente já entendeu filha, continue vá"

"Affs, me deixa consciência mais arengueira"

Ele tinha tido a cara de pau de me enviado um e-mail...

"Filha, ele te colocou um par de chifre com sua prima, chama-ló de cara de pau, é até uma ofensa a tamanho ator, o cara deve ser doutor e dar aula na faculdade dos cafajestes!"

E eu continuei parada olhando a tela do notebook, não conseguia decidir se abria ou não. Será que ele me pediria desculpas? Mais o assunto do e-mail dizia importante, poderia está acontecendo algo de ruim e minha mãe não está me contando? Com esse último pensamento cliquei para abrir o e-mail, e tratei de lê-lo meio que desesperada.

 _"Al..._

 _Como você está? Fiquei preocupado quando você não me deixou terminar de falar, fiquei com medo que você fizesse alguma loucura, pois geralmente você age sem pensar. Continuei ligando até uma pessoa do hotel atender e falar que você esqueceu seu celular lá, mais garantiu-me que você estava bem._

 _Não há desculpas plausíveis para o que fiz a você, mais pelo jeito não fui o único que traiu nessa relação! Apenas o único a se dar mal e a ser sincero (pois pelo menos tive a coragem de contar a você). Qual foi a minha surpresa quando vi o seu vídeo com aquele cara rico, nunca esperei isso de você, mas pelo jeito, todos nos enganamos com as aparências. Por falar em aparências, não consigo entender como nunca dei valor a sua beleza, você é tudo que eu sempre quis, faz meu tipo (loira, branca dos olhos claros), mas nunca te dei valor. Sinceramente não consigo entender isso._

 _Se quiser podemos continuar nossa relação, eu ficaria mais do que feliz em tê-la em meus braços de novo, e como sempre ninguém precisa ficar sabendo, eu realmente amo você. Saiba que o caso com sua prima foi apenas passageiro, vou me casar com ela por que nossos pais nos obrigaram, mais é você que eu quero, e sei que você também me quer, então o que acha da minha proposta?_

 _Com amor!_

 _Seu Ramon Oliveira"_

Acho que nunca tive uma crise de riso tão grande, cara como fui idiota, eu nunca nem se quer faz o tipo dele? Ele queria loira dos olhos claros, que cara preconceituoso, por isso logo minha prima (a galeguinha da família), coloquei a mão na testa e acabei desabando a chorar "bipolar", como eu nunca tinha percebido que ele era assim, eu realmente o amei tanto e ele só esteve comigo pelo que? Por dinheiro, por fama? Ele sempre vivia me falando que era para oficializarmos o namoro, que queria que todos soubessem da nossa relação, que filho da puta.

–Alana, posso entrar? –era Hyoga que batia na porta. Fiquei em silêncio ainda meio perdida. –Se você não me deixar entrar, eu...

–Pode. –eu nem liguei para minha aparência (que cá entre nós deveria estar uma desgraça), eu só queria um abraço, queria estar naqueles braços que sempre me passavam confiança, e que sempre estaria ali por mim, sem esperar nada em troca.

Hyoga me olhou por alguns segundos, mais não perguntou nada apenas veio até e me abraçou e afagando meus cabelos (parecia que a cena de mais cedo se repetia, só que agora por motivos diferentes), enquanto eu chorava, fiquei ali até me sentir melhor, seu cheiro como sempre me acalmava e passava confiança. Hyoga só afrouxou o abraço quando me sentiu para de chorar, e ainda sem me olhar disse.

–Fiquei preocupado, seu cosmo ficou agitado, e depois pareceu tão triste, que fiquei angustiado, você está bem? –fiz que sim com a cabeça, ainda encostada em seu peito.

–Não precisa me contar o que está havendo, mais se for sobre nossa conversa saiba que...

–Não, foi isso! –puxei o notebook que estava em meu colo e passei pra ele, que piscou sem entender por alguns segundos, mais ao pegar o note ele entendeu que era para ler o e-mail.

Nunca tinha visto o rosto de Hyoga mudar de expressão tão rápido, geralmente ele estava sempre alegre (comigo), ou impassível (na maior parte do tempo que estamos com os outros), mais eu vi ali sua expressão confusa ao pegar o notebook, passar para curiosidade e está dar lugar a raiva ao perceber de quem era o e-mail, mais nada me surpreendeu quando ele deu uma gargalhada de puro ódio, que me fez arrepiar toda, aquilo me deu muito medo.

–Acho que nunca tive sede de matar alguém como tenho agora de matar esse garoto insolente. –eu agarrei automaticamente sua mão.

–Não, não faça isso por favor.

–Você ainda gosta desse canalha? –ele falou exasperado puxando sua mão bruscamente e se levantando com raiva.

–Você me acha tão idiota assim? –ele se virou para me e eu podia ver a confusão em seus olhos. –Só não quero um sangue tão sujo em suas mãos.

Ele me estudava com olhar, como se tentasse decidir se o que eu falava era verdade, ou apenas uma desculpa, por fim sua raiva foi diminuindo e ele pareceu acreditar em minhas palavras.

–Não acho que você seja idiota Alana, apenas sei como é perder o primeiro amor, o primeiro amor nunca se esquece.

–A não ser que ele seja um cafajeste sem causa, que te colocou tanto chifre que mal dá para passar pela porta. –falei fazendo bico e ele riu.

–Hora, se isso te incomoda tanto... -fez cara de pensativo. -Podemos aumentar a porta para você passar. –eu não acredito que ele estava fazendo piadinha comigo. Peguei meu travesseiro e joguei nele, este o pegou com facilidade, mesmo se acabando de rir. E foi aí que percebi que ele estava apenas de shortinho (que short o que, aquilo estava mais pra uma boxer grande, meus deuses), escondi logo o rosto entre as mãos, imagino que deveria estar super vermelha.

–Ora ora, por que minha pequena está com tanta vergonha? –ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ai meu Zeus, aquilo era muita tentação para minha pobre alma. –Que tal um banho, acho que um banho relaxaria você, já que eu te mandei dormir e você ficou aqui brincando no computador!

–Nãoo... banho não... Sabe, eu estou realmente cansada, e se tomar banho vou perder o sono... Vou dormir agora! –e dizendo isso me escondi puxando o lençol para cima de mim, ele gargalhou como nunca e pegou o note, e fechando-o colocou na cômoda. –Boa noite pequena!

–Boa!

Ele saiu do quarto ainda rindo de mim, isso foi maldade da parte dele, claro que eu gostaria muito de um banho, mais como eu faria isso sozinha se não podia dobra o joelho, a intenção dele era de me dar banho? E o pior, meus deuses como seria amanhã, eu não poderia passar mais um dia sem banho, poderia? Resolvi que realmente era hora de dormir, meu joelho não doía mais tanto quanto antes, o remédio havia feito efeito.

Acordei com algo alisando minha cabeça, era uma mão grande e calorosa, ficou me alisando até que eu por fim, resolvi abrir os olhos, dando de cara com aquele lindo sorriso de Hyoga, que dessa vez estava mais bem vestido, uma calça preta de linho e uma regata vermelha.

–Bom dia pequena! -ele falou ainda alisando minha cabeça. -Trouxe seu café!

–Obrigada! -agradeci e tentei me levantar, mais com o esforço meu joelho doeu um pouco. Vendo meu esforço Hyoga me ajudou a me ajeitar na cama e trouxe a bandeja até mim.

Estava com tanta fome que comi sem cerimonias os pões de queijo e o suco de laranja, bem como a salada de frutas que tinha ali, ele parecia feliz por me ver comendo tudo, pois enquanto eu literalmente devorava a comida ele apenas me observava.

–Pedi ao Shun que trouxesse June para te ajudar no banho e a trocar de roupa, tudo bem? -ele me olhou apreensivo. -Seria constrangedor para você, então achei que com ela você se sentiria mais à vontade.

–June?

–A mulher do Shun, cavaleira de prata de camaleão. -ele me explicou mais calmo, talvez por me ver aliviada com a notícia de que uma mulher me ajudaria com as "tarefas" mais delicadas. -Eles se conhecem desde criança, treinaram juntos, e depois de muitas brigas acabaram se casando a alguns meses atrás.

–Serio, que máximo. -ele se levantou pegando a bandeja que eu lhe entregava. -Obrigada por chamá-la para me ajudar!

–Sem problemas. Vou mandá-la entrar tudo bem? -eu apenas assenti, enquanto ele abria a porta, dando passagem para uma loira entrar.

Ela era uma mulher com rosto de menina, tinha a pele mais avermelhada, como se pegasse muito sol, seus cabelos eram longos lisos e loiros, de um tom amarelo escuro, mais o que chamou mais atenção foram seus olhos de uma extrema cor rara, violeta.

–Ola Alana, eu sou June. -ela falou meiga e Hyoga nos deixou a sós no quarto.

–Oi Jun,e é um prazer enorme lhe conhecer. -falei sincera e ela foi logo sentando ao meu lado na cama.

–Você está bem? Está feliz de está aqui? Sente saudades de casa? Como é ser famosa? O Hyoga é legal com você? -ele me jogou todas essas perguntas e eu fiquei ali assustada sem saber o que responder, então ela ficou envergonhada. -Ai desculpe eu estraguei tudo, só estava curiosa em ter uma menina normal pra conversar sabe.

–Tudo bem, só fiquei um pouco perdida com o tanto de perguntas. -sorri para ela.

Foi divertido conversar com ela, como ela é do tipo meiga logo ficamos amigas e já conversávamos sobre tudo durante o meu banho, que cá entre nós, foi complicado e constrangedor no começo, mais no fim deu tudo certo. Ela me contou como foi namorar com o Shun, principalmente por ele ser cobiçado por muitas cavaleiras agora que era um cavaleiro de ouro, que ele era do tipo super romântico e carinhoso, mais que também era um cabeça dura sem causa, mais que acima de tudo o amava incondicionalmente. Contei para ela como estava sendo viver aqui com o Hyoga, escondendo as partes mais picantes claro, falei apenas que tinha rolando um selinho e ela já estava dando pulinhos de alegria, dizendo que seriamos logo concunhadas (o pior é que essa palavra realmente existe).

O Shun veio me visitar e eu o agradeci, não só por trazer a June, mais também por ter me ajudado na Grécia, pois graças a ele eu não havia me esborrachado no chão, ele ficou com vergonha e disse que não precisava agradecer.

Na hora do almoço todos vieram almoçar no meu quarto, foi aquela bagunça, eu, June e Jun estávamos numa discussão acirrada com Hyoga e Shun sobre os livros de O Senhor dos Anéis, pois nós três achávamos que os livros eram perfeitos e os filmes mais ainda, já os dois diziam que só livros prestavam, por fim acabamos concordando que só com os filmes não dava pra entender toda a história, enquanto isso Julian ficava emburrado pois esse só tinha assistido ao filme e nada poderia falar sobre os livros.

E assim se passaram três dias maravilhosos com Jun e June nós fazendo companhia, mais como tudo que é bom dura pouco, assim que eu fique melhor eles foram embora, e pela primeira vez eu fiquei triste por minha capacidade de se recuperar mais rápido.

Acordei um pouco animada, aquele seria o primeiro dia que Hyoga me treinaria pesado, então acordei bem cedo e fiz minha higiene matinal, descendo rapidamente para tomar café, mais paro no meio da escuda escutando uma conversa entre Jun e Julian.

–Ele deveria levá-la para ver o tumulo do pai. -dizia Julian exasperado. -Se fosse o meu eu iria querer ver.

–Julian você bem sabe o por que do Sensei não levá-la lá, além das correntes serem fortes o frio é insuportável, e ainda há o fato daquela pessoa também estar lá. -eu sabia que não deveria ficar escutando a conversa deles, era errado, mais mesmo assim sentia que deveria ficar ali.

–Se ela usasse o nosso antigo equipamento de mergulho estaria tudo bem, e sejamos sinceros, um dia ela vai acabar vendo as fotos e verá a semelhança entre elas.

–Bom tenho que concordar com você que isso é estranho, sendo o lugar dos túmulos bem perto daqui, não vejo o por que de não levá-lá lá! -falou Jun

–Eu quero ir lá! -falei entrando na sala e assustando-os.


	15. Em briga de marido e mulher, não se mete

Eles me olharam horrorizados, e tive de usar todas as minhas forças para não me acabar de rir de suas caras de "patetas assustados", então me segurei e fingi uma postura seria e dura, tentei imitar ao máximo a que Hyoga sempre fazia quando e a nos ensinar.

–Você escutou tudo que dissemos? –Jun se recuperava do susto e se levantou do sofá me olhando sério.

–Não tudo, eu estava descendo as escadas quando ouvi vocês falando sobre o tumulo do meu pai. –eu não estava mentindo, apenas, bom, omitindo a parte que fiquei parada escutando.

"Eles não precisam que eu diga o óbvio né"

–Então resolveu escutar a conversa escondida. –foi a vez de Julian falar, mais ele estava achando muita graça na situação, e a prova disso foi que relaxou a postura encostando-se ainda mais no sofá. –Vejo que a princesinha não é tão besta como imaginei.-minha reação foi apenas lhe estirar lhe a língua infantilmente e ele riu ainda mais.

–Alana sinto muito, mais não podemos fazer isso sem a permissão do Sensei, se ele não te leva lá, é por que ele com certeza deve ter seus motivos! –ele veio em minha direção e colocou a mão no meu ombro e suspirou. –Desculpe.

–Mas eu tenho o direito de ir lá! -falei exasperada!

-Diga então isso a ele. -Jun olhou feio para Julian.

–Nós intendemos perfeitamente como se sente, e em nenhum momento achamos o contrário, apenas entenda que não podemos fazer isso, pois como já lhe disse antes, isso é algo que apenas o Sensei pode fazer. -explicou-me calmamente Jun.

–Mas...

–Sinto muito! – e falando isso ele saiu em direção a cozinha, dando o assunto por encerrado!

–Droga. –eu falei exaltada.

Eu olhei irritada para Julian que apenas deu de ombros, então me dirigi para fora da casa revoltada, aquilo estava me deixando frustrada. Eu queria poder ir ao tumulo do meu pai, mais por que inferno Hyoga não iria querer me levar lá? Sem dúvida o mais provável é que ele não me levaria lá, para não me colocar em risco.

Tentei puxar o ar para controlar meu nervosismo, e olhei para frente procurando algo que me acalmasse, mais ver aquela imensidão branca não me ajudou em nada, e foi ai que eu me dei conta de como sentia uma tremenda falta da minha vida, dos meus amigos, da minha mãe...

–O que faz aqui pequena? Já tomou café? –me assustei com o sussurro em meu ouvido, então pulei para o lado assustada, e ele me olhou desconfiado. –Está tudo bem? -eu estava tão compenetrada em meus pensamentos que não o ouvi se aproximar.

–Sim, estou bem, só sem fome! –falei suspirando.

–Você acabou de se recuperar, precisa comer pequena! –ele levantou a sobrancelha em forma inquisidora, e seu sorriso de lado lhe dava um ar sexy.

"Pare de pensar que ele é sexy, foco ok?!"

"Calada maldita"

–Desculpe, mais realmente não estou a fim. –falei um pouco rude.

–Tudo bem. –ele me olhou ainda me analisando e suspirou derrotado. –Então vamos começar a treinar, me siga.

Caminhamos alguns metros, o suficiente para não vermos mas a casa, percebi que estávamos perto quando pude ver um gigantesco bloco de gelo, e quando eu digo "gigantesco", eu estou sendo injusta por falta de palavras para definir aquilo. O bloco de gelo era do tamanho de um apartamento de 6 andares, imagino que estava fazendo cara de idiota pois Hyoga que me olhava de lado, colocou um sorriso que não mais saia de sua boca.

–Acordei cedo para pegar isso para o seu treinamento. –ele falou alegre.

–Pegar? Você trouxe esse monstro para cá sozinho?

–Sim. –por que eu ainda me surpreendia com força de um cavaleiro?

–O intuito é você quebrar isso... -ele apontava para o bloco animado.

–O que? Isso é impossível. –falei horrorizada, e ele se virou para mim e sorria abertamente agora, como se eu tivesse feito uma piada, sério ele só podia estar mesmo curtindo com minha cara.

–Não para você.

–Hyoga, sejamos realistas, eu nem consegui me livrar do cara que quebrou minha perna, e se não fosse por você, teria me matado. –minha voz saiu um tom mais alto, eu estava me irritando cada vez mais com tudo aquilo.

–Ei fique calma pequena, eu não faria você fazer algo que eu não achasse possível ok! –apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça tentando me acalmar. –Bom, primeiro deixe eu lhe explicar que você não conseguiu deter aquele maldito por que além de estar com medo, você não sabia concentrar seu cosmo em um ponto especifico do corpo. E é isso que eu pretendo te ensinar.

E falando isso ele se dirigiu ao bloco e se concentrou atingindo o mesmo no meio, dividindo-o.

–Tudo o que você tem que fazer é concentrar o seu cosmo na mão, esvazie a mente e se concentre, depois atinja o alvo.

Fui em direção ao bloco de gelo, que de tão grande fazia sombra, tentei esvaziar minha mente e fazer como ele tinha dito. Me concentrei e bati no bloco, mas nada aconteceu, e ele riu.

–Concentre-se pequena e tente de novo. -fácil para ele falar.

Tentei várias vezes até que perdi a paciência e comecei a bater no bloco com toda a minha força, várias vezes, a fúria que me tomou foi tanta, que mal me dei conta quando os nós dos meus dedos começaram a sangrar formando uma linha de sangue no gelo.

–Qual o seu problema pequena? –ele me segurou preocupado. - Tenha calma

–Meu problema, serio que você está me perguntando isso Hyoga? –ele me olhou intrigado, tentando entender o motivo da minha súbita cólera. –Ótimo, então que tal começarmos pelo fato de eu estar no meio do nada, longe de tudo e de todos que conheço, de ter pessoas me odiando e tentando me matar pelo simples fato de eu existir. E ao invés de estar fazendo algo produtivo eu estou batendo num bloco de gelo gigante.

–Alana isso faz parte do seu treinamento, você precisa aprender a controlar seu cosmo. –ele falou exasperado e eu me soltei dele. –Me desculpe se não era isso que você queria, sei bem que não era aqui que você queria estar, mas...

–Não, você não sabe, você não entende, quanto mais eu demorar para aprender mais tempo vou ficar presa aqui. –enfatizei apontando para o chão, eu me sentia revoltada, amarga, triste, que merda...

–Abra os olhos Alana, esta é sua vida agora, deixe de ser uma criança mimada, você acha que isso é motivo para dar chilique, tem pessoas em situações piores que a sua. –ele havia finalmente se irritado, e eu o olhei com ódio.

–Pena para elas não é? –falei sarcástica, e ele parece perdido por um momento, até que seu olhar se transformou em puro desprezo, era a primeira vez que ele me olhava assim, mais não me intimidei, eu realmente queria brigar agora. E eu teria minha briga, já podia até sentir o sabor dela.

–Eu poderia esperar muitas coisas de você, mais não isso, egoísmo Alana? Essa não é você!

–VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE HYOGA, COMO PODE SABER O QUE EU SOU OU DEIXO DE SER? –eu gritei a pelos pulmões, eu podia ver que ele estava decepcionado comigo.

–Eu sei mais sobre você do que possa imaginar. –ele falou entre os dentes contendo a raiva. -Cuidei de você a sua...

-Eu. Não. Pedi isso...

Ele fechou sua mão em punho e se afastou de mim, vi quando respirava profundamente tentando se acalmar.

-Me diga, o que você realmente quer? O por que de tudo isso agora?! -respirei...

-Eu quero voltar para casa, e quero vê o túmulo de meu pai... -disse num fio de voz, mordendo o lábio inferior, eu sabia que estava sendo tremendamente infantil.

"Não diga, é mesmo?"

"Já mandei você se calar!"

-Sinto muito, mas isso não será possível. -ele veio em minha direção, mas eu me afastei. -Eu não posso te levar ao túmulo de seu pai.

-Não pode ou não quer? -o encarei amarga. Cravei minhas unhas na palma da mão tentando inutilmente me acalmar.

-Você tem que entender...

-NÃO HYOGA... Você que tem de entender... -apontei para ele que me olhava sério e frio. -Eu quero ir embora, não aguento nem mais um minuto aqui, e nem você e nem ninguém vai me impedir...

–O que está acontecendo aqui? Alana você está bem? Nós ouvimos seus gritos. –falou Jun preocupado. Ele e Julian nós olhavam apreensivos. Mais eu nem lhes dei atenção, minha raiva ainda estava nublando meus pensamentos.

–Ei pirralha você não pode gritar com o Sensei, respeite-o. –Julian falou me puxando e me virando para o lado.

Foi tudo tão rápido que eu mal pude entender o que tinha acontecido, até que percebi Julian caído no chão a metros de distância de mim. Eu pisquei para tentar compreender o que tinha feito. Quando Julian tentou levantar começou a cuspir sangue, Hyoga e Jun foram correndo em uma hiper velocidade até Julian para ajuda-ló a se levantar. Eu continuava parada olhando para minha mão, a mão que usei para soca-lo no impulso por ter me virado, eu tinha concentrado toda minha raiva para bater nele pela ousadia de me tocar, mais nunca imaginei que o machucaria realmente, muito menos daquela forma.

–Julian fique calmo, respire, venha vamos para casa cuidar disso. –falava Hyoga o colocando no braço como sempre fazia comigo.

–Julian eu...

-Vá para casa Alana, depois conversaremos. –disse-me Hyoga com a voz gélida, aquilo era uma ordem, e eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e acatei.

Quando me virei para ir, eles já não estavam mais lá, então apenas segui o caminho que achei que era o certo.

Não sei por quanto tempo caminhei pensando no que tinha feito, sei que chorei arrependida e magoada...

-MAS QUE DROGA... -gritei para o nada e me deixei cair no chão

Não era minha intenção machuca-lo, por mais que brigássemos eu gostava dele, ele me fazia sentir em casa. Como eu tinha feito aquilo? Eu nunca tinha machucado ninguém, se era essa a minha força eu não queria usa-la nunca mais, machucar alguém não era algo que iria querer fazer, nem hoje nem nunca.

Como eu iria imaginar que eu era um risco tão grande, eu poderia machucar alguma amigo com um simples descuido, pois foi isso que aconteceu a pouco, um descuido, em um momento de fúria eu machuquei alguém, quem me garante que a próxima pessoa não seria minha mãe? E foi nesse momento que me decidi, eu não iria jamais, mesmo que minha vida dependesse disso, usar minha força novamente. E eu sabia no que essa decisão implicava para mim. Então mesmo que eu tivesse de morrer ali naquela imensidão branca, sem nunca mais ver meus amigos e família, se era esse o preço que eu deveria pagar para nunca mais utilizar minha força eu o faria de bom grado agora.

Levantei-me e continuei caminhando ainda por um bom tempo depois de ter parado de chorar, até me dar conta de que estava perdida, tudo ali era só branco, procurei pelo enorme bloco de gelo, mais não o encontrei, eu deveria ter me afastado muito, então resolvi seguir minhas pegadas para voltar para onde estava, e assim o fiz (sorte que não tinha nevado, ou eu não poderia fazer isso).

Depois do que me pareceram horas de caminhada, eu por fim consegui chegar novamente ao grande bloco de gelo, então me encostei nele e resolvi esperar até que alguém vínhesse me buscar. Mais assim que encostei no mesmo ouvi aquela voz gélida novamente.

–Achei que eu tivesse sido claro quando te mandei ir para casa. –Hyoga estava sentado em cima do bloco de gelo.

–Desculpe, eu não quis desobedece-lo, apenas me perdi. –falei sincera, e este pulou para o meu lado.

–Vamos. –ele não me olhou apenas caminhou a minha frente, e eu o segui.

–Como Julian está? –eu perguntei tímida.

–Ele ficará bem, só precisa descansar.

Eu não perguntei nem falei mais nada, apenas me limitei a segui-lo, e quando chegamos em casa fui direto para o meu quarto, onde passei o resto do dia, não saindo nem para comer nada.

–Alana posso entrar. –era a voz de Jun.

–Claro. -ele entrou com uma bandeja com sanduíche e suco.

–Você não comeu nada o dia todo, então resolvi trazer um lanche. -ele me sorriu singelo.

–Como está o Julian? –Jun me olhou e suspirou negando com a cabeça ainda sorrindo de leve.

–Está bem, amanhã já estará te perturbando novamente. –ele falou tentando fazer piada.

–Que bom. –tentei sorrir de volta mais acho que não foi convincente.

–Vou deixar a comida aqui tudo bem? –fiz que sim com a cabeça. –Boa noite Alana.

–Boa noite Jun, e obrigada.

–Não há de que, apenas não se culpe, isso poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. –ele me dirigiu um sorriso terno e saiu.

Olhei para a bandeja, mas percebi que eu não estava com fome, então tentei dormir, levei um bom tempo para me livrar dos meus pensamentos de culpa e quando estava quase conseguindo ouvi batidas na porta.

–Entre. –falei me ajeitando na cama, então Hyoga entrou no meu quarto vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom preta, e meus deuses como ele estava sexy, ele olhou para a bandeja intocada e depois para mim.

–Você não comeu.

–Não.

–Posso saber o porquê? –ele ainda parecia com raiva.

"Sinto muito, mais depois do seu show até eu estaria"

–Não tenho fome. –falei sincera.

–Então pretende morrer de fome? –ele se dirigiu para frente da minha cama.

–Não, apenas não sinto fome. –dei de ombros, não queria brigar de novo, apesar de ele parecer bem disposto a isso, eu só queria ficar em paz no quarto.

–Deixe de ser uma criança mimada, você continuar com isso não vai resolver nada, apenas nos dará mais trabalho. –ele falou com raiva.

"Essa doeu!"

–Me desculpe, me desculpe. –eu não aguentava mais aquilo, apenas escondi o rosto entre as pernas e as enlacei com os braços me fechando num casulo e comecei a chorar. –Eu não queria machuca-lo... eu... eu só estava frustrada comigo mesma.

–Ei nós sabemos disso pequena! –ele veio até mim e me abraçou, então eu o agarrei, e enterrei meu rosto no meio de seu peito desnudo o abraçando como se ele fosse sumir dali a qualquer momento.

–Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo... não foi minha intenção... –eu soluçava, deuses como eu estava arrependida de tudo aquilo.

–Alana olhe para mim. –ele me afastou dele cuidadosamente, e esperou até que eu o olhasse. –Nem um de nós culpa você pelo que aconteceu, nem mesmo o Julian, todos sabemos que foi um acidente.

-Mas... mas ele cuspiu tanto sangue... se algo acontecer a ele eu nunca vou me perdoar... -eu tremia de tanto chorar.

-Nada de ruim vai acontecer a ele, ele está bem eu juro, agora por favor tente se acalmar um pouco..

Eu tentei fazer o que ele disse e soltei seus braços que eu nem me lembrava de agarrar, respirei fundo e quando estava mais calma limpei meu rosto.

–Agora trate de comer, não quero ver você doente. –ele se levantou e pegou meu lanche para mim. Me entregou a bandeja e eu a olhei por alguns minutos antes de comer o sanduíche. Enquanto isso ele se levantou da minha cama e saiu do quarto voltando minutos depois com uma caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Quando eu acabei de comer ele pegou a bandeia e a colocou em cima da cômoda, e depois voltou a se sentar na cama e sem mais nem menos, puxou minha mão e começou a fazer um curativo nela, e foi aí que eu me lembrei que tinha ferido a mesma no treinamento.

–Alana me responda com sinceridade ok? –ele falou sem parar o processo de limpar a ferida da minha mão mas sua voz tinha um misto de raiva e dor que me fez observa-lo com cautela.

–Sim. –respondi prontamente.

–Você odeia viver aqui? –eu poderia esperar muita coisa mais não isso. -Você quer realmente voltar para casa?

–Não. –eu falei sincera, eu não odiava, apenas sentia falta da minha mãe e dos meus amigos. –Sinto muito pelo que falei mais cedo, eu apenas queria te irritar, e me perdoe por te gritado.

-Me desculpe também...

-Pelo que?

-Por ter sido um completo idiota quando entrei no seu quarto...

-No seu lugar, eu teria sido mais que idiota. -sorri amena.

Ele apenas me sorriu, e começou a enfaixar minha mão, ficamos em silencio, e quando ele terminou guardou tudo e se levantou pegando a bandeja e se dirigiu a porta para ir embora.

–Descanse pequena, amanhã voltaremos a treinar ok?

–Não.

–Não? –ele me perguntou incrédulo.

–Eu não quero nunca mais voltar a treinar.


	16. Mudanças!

–Eu não quero nunca mais voltar a treinar. –eu sabia que isso poderia incitar sua raiva novamente, mais e

–O que você quer dizer com isso? –ele parecia apenas surpreso.

–Que nunca mais vou voltar a treinar, não quero machucar mais ninguém.

Ele me olhou, me analisou por um momento depois suspirou e sorriu.

–Tudo bem, se é assim que você quer eu não vou te obrigar! –ele falou sincero. –Mais saiba que se você não puder se defender terá de viver sempre com um de nós, ou presa em lugares como esse para se manter segura.

–Eu sei, sei que vou dar mais trabalho para você!

–Não pequena, nem por um momento pense assim, eu amo cuidar de você.

–Obrigada por entender Hyoga. –e eu que pensei que ele não entenderia, mais isso foi bem mais fácil do que imaginei.

Ele saiu do quarto e resolvi tomar um banho e ir dormir. Acordei bem cedo, ainda de madrugada, provavelmente por ter dormido tanto no dia anterior, então resolvi trocar de roupa e descer. Estava tudo silencioso, por isso sai andando de ponta de pés, para não fazer barulho, fui direto para a cozinha e liguei a luz, já que não teria nada melhor para fazer, resolvi começar a preparar o café para ocupar minha cabeça.

Ao olhar a despensa me surpreendi com a enorme variedade de comidas, ali tinha tanto e tantas coisas que eu tinha certeza que poderíamos viver mais de um ano sem nunca precisar ir ao supermercado. Fiquei feliz com isso, eu poderia preparar algo diferente do normal.

Duas horas depois estava tudo pronto, de sucos, bolachas, frutas e bolos (sim eu fiz dois) tinha na mesa quando Hyoga e Jun desceram juntos farejando o ar parecendo dois cachorros. Era uma cena engraçada de se ver.

–Sinto cheiro de bolo! –foi Jun que se pronunciou primeiro.

–Bolo de chocolate com cobertura de baunilha e de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate, espero que gostem. –pude ver os olhos deles iluminarem e Hyoga rapidamente se sentou na mesa sendo prontamente seguido por Jun.

–Depois do café vou preparar uma bandeja para levar para o Julian, faz anos que não comemos uma fatia de bolo, ele vai adorar. –Julian já se servia com suco enquanto falava.

–Não se preocupe, eu levo enquanto vocês comem, não terei muita coisa para fazer hoje mesmo. –disse indo até o armário e pegando uma bandeja, colocando um prato e um copo em cima dela.

Coloquei duas grandes fatias de bolo e algumas frutas no prato, bem como um suco de morango no copo e olhei para Hyoga.

–Onde fica o quarto de Julian? –perguntei envergonhada, pois só agora, havia me dado conta que nunca soube qual era o quarto de quem naquela casa.

–Na porta ao lado da sua, mais não precisa fazer isso, um de nós pode ir lá depois. –Hyoga me olhava preocupado.

–Não, eu tenho que me desculpar de qualquer forma.

–Você não tem que pedir desculpas por nada Alana. –Jun se pronunciou chamando minha atenção, ele me olhava também preocupado.

–Talvez não, mas... Eu vou me sentir melhor depois de falar com ele, então por favor me deixem fazer isso. –eles afirmaram com a cabeça e eu sai da cozinha com a bandeja na mão antes que eles pudessem continuar tentando me dissuadir com aquela conversa.

Atravessei a sala e subi as escadas, no corredor passei direto pela porta do meu quarto e me dirigi a porta seguinte, respirei fundo tentando tomar coragem para enfrentar o que viria, então percebendo que ficar fitando a porta só retardaria meu problema, tomei coragem e dei batidas leves nela.

–Entre! –foi tudo que ele disse, e eu me agarrei na maçaneta da porta como se minha vida dependesse disso, então a girei e entrei com tudo.

O quarto de Julian era diferente do que eu tinha imaginado, pois apesar de esse ser do mesmo tamanho que o meu, e possuir claramente os mesmos moveis (menos o espelho que diferente do meu ficava pendurado na parede), tinha em suas paredes cobrindo-as quase que por completo pôsteres de animes (Naruto, Slayers, Bleach, YuYu Hakusho, etc), filmes (O senhor dos anéis, Matrix, Harry Potter, etc) e séries (The Walking Dead, The folling skays, The 100 e etc), eram tantos que eu me perdi tentando reconhecer todos.

–Vai ficar ai parada mesmo? –falou ele zombeteiro chamando minha atenção para a cama onde estava deitado. Eu ainda continuava parada na porta.

–Desculpe. –falei envergonhada indo até ele. –Vim trazer seu café da manhã e...

–E? –levantou a sobrancelha curioso, pegando a bandeja que eu lhe entregava.

–E me desculpa pelo que fiz a você. –disse me curvando, como uma reverencia.

–Foi você que fez os bolos? –fiz que sim com a cabeça, mesmo não entendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquilo.

–Então pode me bater de novo, pois se toda vez que ficar arrependida for cozinhar eu não ligaria de apanhar sempre. –eu o olhei horrorizada para depois começamos a rir. Ele me olhou e bateu no colchão me convidando a sentar e eu assim o fiz. –Não precisa se sentir culpada, você não fez por querer, e convenhamos que você até que demorou a me bater, já que eu nunca fui exatamente um exemplo de boa pessoa com você, pelo contrário, sempre procurei algo para te perturbar, então vamos dizer que estamos quites.

"Gente, é só eu que acho que esse não é Julian?"

"Acho que você bateu forte demais" -respondeu minha consciência...

–Obrigada! –agradeci sincera.

–Mais eu ainda vou continuar te perturbando. –ele riu sapeca com o próprio comentário. -Até porque só tenho você para infernizar.

"Esse é o Julian que eu conheço'

–Eu não esperaria menos de você. –rimos juntos.

–Você não vai treinar hoje?

–Não irei treinar mais. -ele me olhou confuso, e depois triste. –Não é só por que me sinto culpada, e talvez isso seja egoísmo da minha parte, mas esse é um poder que tenho medo de ter, prefiro deixar as coisas como estão entende. Pelo menos por agora.

–Não eu realmente não entendo, mas a decisão é sua, não vou me meter e nem disse nada que possa te fazer mudar ou não de ideia, com certeza você conhece melhor do que ninguém o peso da sua decisão. –afirmei que sim suspirando. –Que tal assistimos um filme?

"Oi?"

"Cara você não tem nada melhor para fazer mesmo né?"

–Pode ser, eu vou arrumar a casa e preparar o almoço, aí trago para cá para comermos juntos enquanto assistimos o que acha?

–Tranquilo! –então me levantei e para sair do quarto.

–Que filme? –ele perguntou antes que eu saísse.

–Confio no seu gosto. –disse apontando para as paredes, enfatizando que tínhamos os mesmos gostos antes de sair do quarto.

Fui direto para a cozinha e não encontrei nenhum dos rapazes lá, então tomei café e lavei a louça animadamente, depois peguei uma vassoura e comecei a faxina, e entre limpar uma coisa e outra eu fazia o almoço, fui ao quarto de Julian e peguei a bandeja do café e ele me agradeceu dizendo que estava maravilhoso. Preparei um empadão e o coloquei no forno, e depois de tudo limpo, fui tomar um banho, e me arrumar, coloquei apenas um vestidinho leve e sai do banheiro.

–Você cozinha muito bem pequena. –me assustei ao vê-lo deitado em minha cama quando sai do banheiro.

–Obrigado! –rir um pouco e fui me deitar ao seu lado. –Não vou mentir que sentia falta de cozinhar, vou ficar feliz em fazer isso todos os dias.

–Você tem certeza disso pequena? –ele segurou meu rosto e me fez fita-lo, eu pude ver que essa situação o estava deixando angustiado, então sorri.

–Sim, agora terei mais tempo para escrever, e é isso que sou boa em fazer, é o que me deixa feliz. –ele continuava me olhando, e por fim sorriu me puxando para um beijo, que começou singelo, e depois passou a ficar exigente.

Um beijo, passou para outro e outro, e isso foi me deixando mais quente, parecia que a temperatura do quarto tinha mudado, então eu mudei de posição e subi em cima dele circulando sua cintura com minhas pernas e me encachando nele, sem em nenhum momento parar de beija-lo e por Kami, quando nossas intimidades se chocaram pude sentir o quão duro ele estava, e eu não pude conter um gemido de escapar quando isso aconteceu, vi que seus olhos ficaram escuros com meu ato, ele apertou minhas cochas me puxando ainda mais contra si, e enquanto uma mão apertava a outra passeava por minhas costas, eu enfiei uma mão nos seus cabelos, e com a outra eu perpassava em seu abdômen sarado, parando algumas vezes para apertar aqui e ali.

Começamos um vai e vem louco, ainda de roupas, e eu poderia jurar que meu corpo todo respondia ao dele. Hyoga apertou tão fortemente minhas cochas impulsionando-as para ditar o ritmo ali, já eu, apenas podia me segurar nele e curtir o momento, até que senti espasmos por todo o meu corpo, e minha calcinha ficar mais molhada do que já estava, ele não demorou muito mais para ele dar um gemido rouco, nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e mesmo assim ele me beijou e por fim mordeu meu lábio inferior.

–Acho que preciso de outro banho. –falei envergonhada.

–Precisamos. –ele disse travesso, não sem antes dar uma mordida de leve no meu pescoço me fazendo novamente suspirar. –Vai lá, vou tomar banho e desço para almoçar. –e dizendo isso me beijou novamente.

Eu saí de cima dele e corri para o banheiro sem olha-ló, estava morrendo de vergonha e ouvi-lo gargalhar as minhas custas não me ajudou em nada. Tirei rapidamente minhas roupas e me joguei no chuveiro não querendo nem olhar o estado da minha calcinha, sabia bem como estava depois daquele sarro louco, tomei um banho rápido e sai de toalha de fininho do banheiro, na correria eu não tinha levado roupas para trocar, droga. Abri a porta e me deparei com a cama arrumada e vazia, dei uma olhada geral no quarto e percebi estar só, então corri para o guarda roupa para me vesti, depois das roupas intimas coloquei uma calça e uma blusa regata preta, e por fim desci, mesmo nervosa em encontra-lo lá.

–Eu desliguei o forno Alana, como você demorou eu fiquei com medo de que queimasse. –falou Jun que estava sentado na mesa.

–Há o empadão, sim, sim obrigado eu acabei demorando mais do que imaginava. –tentei não ficar vermelha, e antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, fui presa por braços fortes que seguraram minha cintura, meu corpo foi chocado contra outro, então levantei a cabeça, e olhei para Hyoga que estava atrás de mim e este me sorria abertamente me fazendo sorrir também, meus deuses que home é esse.

–Vamos almoçar! –ele falou e beijou minha testa e depois me liberou do aperto.

–Desculpe, vou almoçar no quarto com o Julian. –ele me olhou curioso, então resolvi completar. –Prometi que assistiríamos um filme enquanto almoçássemos, já que sei bem como é tedioso ficar na cama o dia inteiro sem fazer nada.

–Tudo bem, nós vemos a noite então. –eu já me dirigia ao armário pegando uma bandeja maior e colocando dois pratos e dois copos na mesma. Depois de preparar tudo, me despedi dele e fui para o quarto de Julian deixando os dois rapazes na cozinha, não sem antes ouvir deles agradecimentos pela comida.

Bati na porta do quarto e quando este me deu permissão para entrar, eu assim o fiz, e o ajudei a organizar o notebook dele para enfim me sentar ao seu lado na cama para comermos e assistir.

O filme escolhido foi 'O hobbit", a segunda parte e não preciso dizer o quão maravilhoso era o filme, depois que este acabou nós começamos uma conversa acalorada sobre este, e os outros filmes e livros da série de Tolkien (que Julian prometeu ler), o que nós rendeu boas risadas e discussões sobre toda a trama, depois passamos para séries, onde descobrimos que temos os mesmos gostos e livros que já tínhamos lido, e este acabou por me confessar que tinha gostado bastante dos meus livros (apesar de ele só ter lido para procurar motivos para me perturbar, segundo ele próprio), então entramos no meu próprio universo para conversar e discutir sobre meus personagens, e caramba como era bom ter alguém de fora para me fazer rever os pontos. Não percebemos a hora passar até a barriga de Julian roncar o que me fez rir ainda mais.

–Vou preparar o jantar e trago para você, antes que sua barriga nos coma. –e acabamos rindo juntos.

–É bom mesmo, pois não posso garantir que isso não aconteça. –e rimos ainda mais, então me levantei para sair de lá.

–Há algo especial que vossa majestade "sua barriga" deseja para o jantar?

–Pizza! –ele respondeu prontamente.

–Pizza? –eu rir debochada da simplicidade.

–Sim pizza, nenhum de nós sabe fazer. Me diga que você sabe! –ele me olhou pidão, e eu apenas maneei a cabeça em afirmação o vendo abrir um largo sorriso.

Então sai de lá e fui preparar o jantar, preparei primeiro a massa ("não diga, serio mesmo?"), e depois coloquei o recheio, resolvi fazer duas, uma de calabresa e outra de frango com catupiry, e as coloquei no forno, enquanto elas assavam eu lavei a louça e depois sentei na mesa para esperar, pouco antes de ficarem prontas Hyoga e Jun entraram na cozinha.

–Acho que vou ficar mal acostumado, só o cheiro já dá água na boca. –falou Hyoga olhando as pizzas no forno.

–Isso foi ideia de Julian não foi? Ele é viciado em pizza. –eu rir com o comentário de Jun, e Hyoga me olhou de um jeito estranho.

–Foi sim, eu perguntei o que ele queria jantar quando a barriga dele começou a roncar. –disse rindo me lembrando do ocorrido, e Jun pareceu imaginar a cena pois também ria.

–Vocês passaram a tarde juntos? –perguntou Hyoga.

–Sim, foi bem divertido, já que acabamos descobrindo que temos vários gostos em comum, discutimos sobre nossos pontos de vista sobre vários filmes e livros. –disse sincera.

Fui até o forno e tirei as pizzas que já estavam no ponto, então coloquei nos pratos uma fatia generosa de cada pizza e coloquei refrigerante nos copos, e por fim os coloquei na bandeja, e já e a saindo da cozinha quando Hyoga puxou esta das minhas mãos entregando-a a Jun.

–Jun levará o jantar do irmão. –ele falou num tom estranho.

–Mas...

–Eu quero conversar com você.


	17. Fotos

–Eu quero conversar com você. -eu o olhei de cima a baixo, ele parecia realmente está bravo com alguma coisa, fiquei logo apreensiva, esperando o momento em que Jun saísse da cozinha.

–Eu vou comer lá em cima com o Julian já que tem dois pratos aqui, assim ele terá companhia, boa noite Alana, Sensei. -e dizendo isso ele se retirou rapidamente sem me dá a oportunidade de responde-lo.

"Praga, nem pra me ajudar!"

Eu estava realmente curiosa (medo) com o que ele me falaria. Vasculhei em minha mente a procura de algo que eu tivesse feito que o havia deixado irritado daquela maneira, mais nada veio a minha mente, e quando escutamos a porta do quarto de Julian se abrindo e por fim se fechando, ele já me prensava na parede com seu corpo, eu mal tive tempo de piscar quando minha boca foi invadida pela sua com uma necessidade alucinada. Mais após os segundos de surpresa eu correspondi a altura, me deixando levar pelo momento, não sei por quanto tempo ficamos naquele beijo mais quando ele por fim acabou e nos separamos eu estava ofegante.

"U.A.U"

"Gente, qual a necessidade disso?" -eu estava embasbacada.

–Vamos jantar. -ele disse simplesmente e se dirigiu ao armário pegando os pratos e os copos, serviu poções generosas de pizza nos pratos e colou refrigerante, depois os colocou na mesa e se sentou na cadeira desta como se nada tivesse ocorrido, enquanto eu continuava estaticamente colada a parede, tentando inutilmente entende o que estava acontecendo ali. -Vai ficar aí em pé mesmo? -disse enquanto comia sua fatia.

"Só para constar, você está parecendo uma lagartixa nessa parede" -disse maldosamente minha consciência, e eu não podia discordar disso.

Eu pisquei processando sua frase, e por fim me sentei na cadeira a sua frente, e ele empurrou um prato para mim.

–O que foi tudo isso? -perguntei pegando um garfo e uma faca para cortar minha fatia de pizza, tentando desesperadamente me focar ali.

–Não posso querer passar um tempo sozinho com minha futura esposa? -tá eu podia sem essa! Ele me dirigiu um sorriso brincalhão que eu não tive como não corresponder.

–Claro que sim, mais você parecia com raiva de algo. -falei enquanto comia um pedaço da minha pizza.

–Eu merecia um Oscar pela minha maravilhosa atuação. -disse bem humorado enquanto levantava para pegar outra fatia de pizza.

–Convencido. -fiz bico de raiva, pois eu realmente havia ficado preocupada que tivesse feito algo que ele não tivesse gostado.

–Admita você gostou! -ele se aproximou de mim e se curvou lambendo o canto da minha boca o que me fez pular para o lado por causa do susto.

"JUZUS, isso é um demônio só pode!"

–Estava sujo de ketchup. -disse cinicamente e se dirigiu a sua cadeira novamente com o prato na mão.

–Mais eu não coloquei ketchup na pizza. -disse ainda sem entender, pois como eu poderia ter um condimento no meu rosto que eu não comi. Juro que eu estava sendo apenas inocente, eu estava com tanta vergonha que mal raciocinava.

–Ops, devo estar vendo coisas então. -que cara de pau.

–Ora seu... -não havia palavras para minha indignação então lhe estirei a língua, por fim caímos na gargalhada.

Depois de jantarmos, Hyoga me ajudou a lavar a louça, enquanto me contava como tinha sido o dia de treino com Jun, após isso ele me deixou na porta do meu quarto, não sem antes me dar um maravilhoso beijo.

Entrei no meu quarto e tomei um demorado banho, enquanto pensava em tudo o que tinha ocorrido no dia, não só estava feliz por está me dando bem com Julian, como estava mais do que maravilhada por enfim está rolando algo entre eu e Hyoga, se é que rolar seja realmente a palavra, "por que nossa", eu não podia me lembrar do sarro com ele sem me arrepiar toda. Depois do banho passei algum tempo escrevendo, e após isso fui dormir.

No dia seguinte Julian já estava bem o suficiente para voltar a treinar, então passei o dia cozinhando e limpando as coisas, e como fiquei com tempo livre comecei a discorrer cada vez mais escrevendo meu novo livro.

E foi dessa forma que os dias foram passando, e claro que meu relacionamento com Hyoga estava cada vez melhor, não, não tínhamos dormido juntos "ainda", mais estávamos nos conhecendo cada vez mais. Com o Julian não posso dizer que as coisas eram, pois bem, eu ainda não tinha encontrado uma palavra para definir o nosso atual "convívio", não vou dizer "relacionamento" por que provavelmente Hyoga ficaria fulo da vida, uma vez que era comum me ver no sofá a noite em meio a conversas empolgadas com Julian, e obvio que eu tinha notado que Hyoga ficava desconfortável com nossa aproximação, mais éramos apenas "bons amigos" (acho que era isso que éramos agora), discutindo sobre nossos gostos em comum, e foi graças a isso que não vi o tempo passar até Hyoga me vir com aquela frase.

–Você ainda não arrumou suas malas pequena, daqui a dois dias viajamos para o Brasil. -ele estava deitado em minha cama me fazendo cafuné, o que parou quando eu levantei abruptamente da cama. -Não me olhe assim, não me diga que esqueceu que nosso casamento é daqui a uma semana.

–Não claro que não esqueci, você só me pegou de surpresa. -ele me olhou levantando a sobrancelha, me dando um sorrisinho de lado bem sexy. -Não preciso de malas, em casa tenho tudo que preciso.

–Sei... -nem eu acreditava que tinha mentido tão descaradamente, e ainda por cima arrumado uma boa desculpa a tempo. -Bom melhor deixar você dormir agora, boa noite.

–Boa noite Hyoga. -ele me deu um beijo leve se levantou da minha cama saindo do quarto.

Meu Zeus o que eu faria agora, em pouco mais de uma semana eu estaria casada com aquele deus grego. Um sorriso brotou nos meus lábios, eu não tinha por que me preocupar, convenhamos que na fila da sorte eu devo ter passado mais de uma vez, minha vida ao lado daquele homem seria perfeita, ele é perfeito, uai, lindo, gostoso, carinhoso e protetor, Hyoga era tudo de bom e mais um pouco, e com esses pensamentos coloquei um camisola e fui dormir sorrindo feito uma idiota.

"Você é idiota!"

"Calada maldita, me deixe dormir!" -gritei para mim mesma antes de pegar no sono.

–VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTÁ QUERENDO MORRER SEIYA! -ouvi Hyoga gritar então levantei correndo e desci ao encontro deste.

–Hora Hyoga, pare de faniquito e me deixe fazer meu trabalho, vocês irão casar logo, então precisamos disso para ... -eu havia chegado toda esbaforida por ter corrido tanto quando Seiya parou para me olhar, e puts ele estava (novamente) me comendo com o olhar, e não estava apenas os dois na sala, Jun e Julian também estavam lá me olhando, Julian sorria malignamente," me ferrei". -Cunhadinha cada vez mais ousada, não que eu esteja reclamando claro... Ai maldito. -Hyoga deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça e se virou para mim raivoso me pegando no colo e subindo as escadas, puts fazia tempo que ele não fazia isso.

–Alana... -ele visivelmente tentava controlar a raiva, mais chutou minha porta para abri-lá o que fez a pobre empenar para frente. Ótimo agora eu ficaria com a porta quebrada. -Me diga o que diabos você tem na cabeça para sair do quarto vestida assim? -assim que entramos ele me colocou em pé a sua frente.

Não era a primeira vez que ele me dirigia aquele olhar de desprezo, todavia diferente da outra vez eu me senti muito mal com a situação, claro que eu tinha culpa era minha por ter descido com aquele camisola super curta e colada, entretanto sejamos sinceros, ela era confortável para dormir e não foi minha intenção sair assim, eu apenas me assustei com os gritos. Mais quer saber eu não daria o braço a torcer, eu me preocupo com ele e é assim que me trata, há Hyoga você mexeu com a mulher errada.

"Ixe tá na TPM, fodeu negada"

–Quer saber amor. -falei mansa o olhando no fundo dos olhos, e ele pareceu amansar um pouco perdido em minhas palavras, e seu rosto agora expressava uma leve confusão. -VÁ PARA O DIABO QUE TE CARREGUE.

–O que? -ele ficou assustado com minha reação.

–FORA DO MEU QUARTO. -eu não dei chante para ele responder, e fui até a porta troncha e a abrir (se é que pudesse chamar disso), e indiquei a saída.

–Alana você..

–EU DISSE FORA. -falei ainda gritando, e ele me olhou com raiva.

–Vamos conversar e resolver as coisas. -ele me olhava mortalmente, juro que me deu até medo, mais não deixei transparece e coloquei um sorriso de escarnio nos meus lábios.

–Agora você quer conversar, depois de brigar comigo você quer conversar, pena que agora EU não quero conversar, então faça-me o favor de sair, ou então saio eu, já que não tem nada aqui que eles não tenham visto mesmo. -acho que se olhar matasse eu já estaria morta e enterrada.

O chão do meu quarto congelou, e não vou nem falar das paredes, e mesmo eu usando meu cosmo para me manter aquecida estava ficando difícil não sentir a queda de temperatura que abaixava gradativamente a cada segundo. Ficamos alguns minutos nos encarando e como ele não se mexia resolvi que deveria sair do quarto, mais antes que eu me virasse completamente, ele já segurava meu braço.

–Você não ousaria?! -disse entre os dentes.

–Teste e verá. -eu falei fria, então ele bufou, me largou e saiu resmungando, coisas como "teimosa" e "peste", o que me fez sorrir, então eu resolvi fechar a porta, o que não era uma tarefa fácil porque a maldita estava empenada, mas quando eu estava quase conseguindo uma caixa preta foi colocada no meio.

–Cunhadinha, vista isso para a seção de fotos ok? -falou Seiya do outro lado.

–O que é isso? -perguntei puxando a caixa preta de tamanho médio, deixando a porta entreaberta.

–Precisamos de uma seção de fotos para o lançamento de novos jogos da empresa japonesa, e para o lançamento, resolvemos fazer uma apresentação com fotos de pessoas famosas dentro e fora da organização fazendo cosplay de alguns personagens de nossa e outras empresas. E como você e Hyoga são a sensação do momento nada melhor do que vocês participarem. -ele falou rindo. -Claro que tiraremos fotos para o casamento de vocês também.

–E o que você tem haver com isso?

–Sou o fotografo oficial das industrias de Saory! -falou displicente.

–Então era por isso que Hyoga estava com raiva? -perguntei confusa, não entendia o motivo de tanta raiva por causa de uma seção de fotos, eu já estava até acostumada a isso. Seiya gargalhou chamando minha atenção. -Você não viu sua fantasia ainda não é? Já me adianto dizendo que a sua foi escolhida por uma enquete feita pelos fãns dos jogos da empresa.

–Ok, vou tomar um banho, me arrumar e já desço Seiya! -um sorriso maldoso brotou em meus lábios ao abrir a caixa, sim eu entendi o por que do Hyoga ter ficado revoltado, aquilo era quase um "déjà vu" de seus piores pesadelos. Seiya foi embora e eu fechei em fim a porta e corri para o banheiro.

Tomei um banho rápido e sai, fiz uma maquiagem que combinasse com a personagem, e fiquei feliz por meus cílios serem naturalmente longos, depois prendi os cabelos (metade de um lado e a outra do outro, os puxando para frente) como a da personagem do filme e por fim vesti a roupa, o sorriso não saia de meus lábios, e só ficaram maior quando me olhei no espelho, estava perfeita.

–Babydoll. -exclamei o nome da personagem do filme Sucker Punch , claro que isso era maldade, eu não estava apenas linda, estava super sexy com aquela roupa, que deixava mais do que o necessário a mostra, principalmente a saia que se já não bastava ser curta (e meu bumbum de brasileira não ajudava), tinha ainda uma abertura até quase o inicio da cocha, todos os detalhes eram perfeitos, então sai do quarto saltitante.

Me deparei apenas com Seiya na sala, e este me olhou de cima abaixo.

–Você está perfeita, linda, assim como a personagem, mais lembrasse de não sorrir, Baby é indiferente a tudo ao seu redor, vive em seu próprio mundinho, muitos dizem que ela é triste, mais os fãns sabem que não. -eu assenti e fiz uma cara de indiferente e perdida. -Tome aqui está a espada e os outros acessórios, como Hyoga está demorando vamos começar as fotos com você, e depois tiramos algumas com os dois.

E me diverti fazendo várias poses, nada sexy demais, pelo contrario, a personagem exigia algo como um cenário de luta e exalava um ar de indiferença ao mundo, e foi legal, Seiya me deixava à vontade mesmo quando as fotos foram feitas em frente a um papel verde (ele colocaria o cenário na foto depois), ele me fez me sentir no cenário de guerra, e eu realmente entrei na personagem. Já disse que estava me divertindo, não né?!

–Desculpe a demora, tive de cortar o cabelo para o personagem, a peruca não ficou boa. -Hyoga descia as escadas vestido de Cloud do jogo Final Fantasy, e cara, ele ficou perfeito, eu devia estar babando.

–Alana pode descansar um pouco enquanto eu tiro as fotos do Hyoga. -eu afirmei que sim com a cabeça, e percebi que em nenhum momento Hyoga me dirigiu o olhar, então fui para a cozinha e peguei uma maça para comer já que não tinha tomado café.

Depois de comer fiquei em pé na porta da cozinha vendo Hyoga fazer as posses para as fotos, e como meu personagem o dele também necessitava de uma olhar indiferente, só que Cloud tinha um algo mais no olhar, algo que o fazia ser extremamente confiável e ao mesmo tempo enigmático. O que ao meu ver o tornava um personagem apaixonante, e Hyoga conseguiu capitar isso, resolvi sair dali, não queria que ele me visse babando, então fui me sentar e lá fiquei por uns 40 min.

–Alana venha, vamos fazer as fotos do "casal" agora. -disse Seiya entrando na cozinha, fazendo aspas com as mãos, então eu me levantei e o segui.

Com certeza essa seria a melhor parte...


	18. Cemitério!

Ele nos levou para fora de casa.

–Vamos começar com umas fotos na neve, que realçará bem a pele de vocês casal! -disse Seiya animadamente, se dirigindo para fora de casa, e nós silenciosamente o seguimos.

Nevava, e claro não era a primeira vez que que isso acontecia desde que eu viera morar ali, mas a beleza daquilo me fazia inevitavelmente sorrir. Levantei a palma da mão para ver os flocos de neve que ali pousavam, eu parecia uma criança que pela primeira vez via a neve cair.

–Alana deixe de brincar com a neve. Venham aqui, fiquem de costas um para o outro como se tivessem em uma luta e cada um está protegendo um lado, desembainhem as espadas e fiquem em guarda. -e assim fizemos, e ele tirou várias fotos. -Agora encostem a ponta da lâmina no chão e fiquem em posições mais confortáveis como se todo o perigo estivesse acabado.

E mais uma vez Seiya tirou várias fotos, naquelas e em outras posições, depois voltamos para dentro de casa, para a sala onde infelizmente (mentira) as fotos começaram a ficar mais ousadas, tipo uma que tive de ficar no colo de Hyoga, enquanto este estava sentado no sofá, onde nossos rotos ficaram bem próximos, claro que fiquei envergonhada com a situação e Seiya adorou, pois segundo ele eu ficaria com um "ar de garota ingênua".  
Por fim depois de longas e tortuosas fotos, Seiya resolveu que deveríamos trocar o figurino, mas antes tínhamos que almoçar. Como Seiya sabia que a seção de fotos demoraria ele trouxe yakisoba para almoçarmos, o que me deixou exultante. Por isso corri pra esquentar e mesmo antes de esfriar eu já estava assoprando para comer.

–Então o que vai ser agora? -o almoço estava uma delícia o que melhorava meu humor.  
–Agora serão as fotos para o casamento de vocês, por isso tomei a liberdade de escolher o vestido que combinasse com a ocasião. -ele parecia mais que animado enquanto falava. -Quando subir, pegue a caixa azul que está ao lado do sofá.

Hyoga passou todo o almoço em silencio, parecia que nem prestava atenção no que eu e Seiya conversávamos, e nenhum de nós se importou em mudar a situação, já que a meu ver, esta estava agradável a todos.  
Depois que todos comemos eu lavei a louça enquanto eles arrumavam a mesa, e assim que terminei me dirigi a sala á procura do pacote que Seiya me falou, e este estava exatamente onde ele havia dito que estaria, mais não era o único, ao lado dele havia um pacote verde musgo que eu logo imaginei pertencer a Hyoga, e apesar da curiosidade peguei apenas o que me foi mandado e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto, e após brigar com a porta eu enfim entrei neste. Não contendo a curiosidade, eu mal entrei no quarto e já estava abrindo a caixa, e sendo sincera eu quase gritei de alegria com o que via, coloquei a caixa na cama e retirei o vestido desta para vê-lo melhor. Um vestido longo de mangas finas e rodados no estilo princesa, este era de um azul celeste, uma perfeita combinação do branco e azul, mais o que era mais fofo eram os floquinhos de haviam sido pregados por todo o vestido.

–Frozen, sério isso?! -eu falei sozinha e comecei a rir, por que por mais tosco que fosse aquilo, eu tinha que realmente concordar que era a nossa cara, ou melhor, do nosso casamento.

Estirei o vestido na cama e me voltei para fechar a caixa, e só então me dei conta de que dentro desta jazia uma caixa preta quadrada de veludo preto um pouco maior que minha mão. Ao abri-la me deparei com folha branca escrita com caneta de tinta prata, então curiosamente comecei a ler.

 _"Apesar de tudo espero que você me perdoe, e desejo sinceramente que vocês dois sejam felizes juntos._ _  
_ _Esse é meu presente de casamento para você, e ficaria feliz se a senhorita o usasse no mesmo. Escolhi exatamente esse modelo para combinar com seu anel de noivado._ _  
_ _Com carinho..._ _  
_ _Saory"_

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nervosa agora, minhas mãos até tremiam de ansiedade, esse dia estava cheio de surpresas. Removi a folha de papel e quase me engasguei com o que vi ali. Uma tiara de prata incrustada de pequenas pedras aquamarine, e um cordão fino do que me parecia ser ouro branco, com um pingente delicado com a mesma pedra estava pendurado deslizando ali, olhei para meu anel de noivado que desde que Hyoga o colocara no meu dedo jamais saíra de lá. Aquilo era muita loucura para um dia só.  
Respirei fundo e fechei a caixa e a coloquei em meu guarda roupa, depois fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido pois eu já deveria está atrasada, ao sair coloquei uma roupa intima branca e comecei a fazer minha maquiagem, coloquei algo leve um azul com esfumaçante branco nos olhos, e um rímel preto para realçar os mesmos, e para acabar passei um leve batom rosa nos lábios. Penteei o cabelo deixando-o solto e coloquei uma tiara prata para combinar, coloquei também umas joias simples, e vesti o vestido, para acabar o look causei uma sandália gladiador prata. Por fim me olhei no espelho analisando o resultado, e sorri para meu reflexo, eu realmente estava fofa, então peguei um perfume leve e borrifei em mim, e agora sim eu estava pronta.

Sai do quarto e comecei a descer as escadas, e pude ver que Hyoga já me esperava no fim desta, assim que me viu ele estendeu a mão fazendo uma breve reverência. Eu tive de usar todo meu auto controle para continuar indiferente a situação, deuses como ele estava lindo, vestindo um smoking preto e com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo curto, aquele homem estava querendo acabar com minha sanidade. Seiya prontamente já clicava loucamente na câmera tirando fotos, então eu segurei em sua mão.  
Vi de relance quando Seiya deu uns passos para trás e sem parar de fotografar deu um chute em algo, no início não entendi o que ele queria fazer, até uma música começou a tocar.  
Hyoga me puxou para a sala onde só agora percebi que eles tinham afastado os móveis, e ele me levou para o centro, onde sem soltar minha mão enlaçou minha cintura e se aproximando perigosamente de mim para começarmos a dançar.  
No embalo de Milk and Toast and Honey de Roxette ele me conduzia a uma lenta dança, eu deixei me levar por ele e pela música encostando minha cabeça em seu peito e descansando-a ali. Até que ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça o que me fez levantá-la, deparando-me com aqueles lindos olhos azuis a me observar curioso, então sorri e este me sorriu também.

–Essa música é brega. -a música estava já estava em seus toques finais.  
–Muito. -ele suspirou derrota ao concordar.  
Continuamos dançando quando a próxima música a tocar foi Savin'me de Nickelback.  
–Me desculpe! -ele falou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi, ele parou de dançar e me olhou sério, e a mão que segurava a minha foi para o meu rosto alisando minha bochecha com carinho, e a que estava em minhas costas ele usou para nos aproximar ainda mais, colando nossos corpos. -Por tudo, por ser um ciumento idiota, mais principalmente por gritar com você, eu não tenho esse direito.  
–Me desculpe também, é que estou de TPM e tudo parece bem pior nesses dias.  
–Então, farei o melhor de mim para tornar esses dias mais fáceis para você. -ele dizia aquilo como um juramento. -Me perdoa?  
–Só se você me perdoar também.

"Cara vocês são tão bregas"

"Não enche maldita!"

Ele se inclinou e eu sabendo o que viria levantei levemente meu rosto, e quando nossos lábio se encontraram num beijo casto, eu pude novamente senti o choque perpassar por todo o meu corpo. O beijo foi leve e calmo, e a todo mento ele simultaneamente alisava meu rosto e costas, e eu apenas enlacei sua cintura com carinho, enquanto as borboletas no meu estomago voavam loucamente. Esse com certeza foi o beijo mais romântico que já tive, e mesmo quando nossos lábios se separaram ele ainda me deu leves selinhos antes de me soltar completamente.

Eu estava um pouco ofegante, já ele apenas sorria com um leve rubor na face.  
–Foi perfeito casal. -disse Seiya acabando com a magia do momento. -Mais não precisava se pegar tanto.  
–Calado baka. -disse um Hyoga rubro de vergonha, mais quem era eu para falar, eu não deveria estar melhor, já que tínhamos esquecido completamente que Seiya estava ali.

Pensando bem, eu realmente tinha medo de ver essas fotos tinham ficado.  
Seiya e Hyoga começaram a organizar a sala, então resolvi subir para colocar uma roupa mais leve para começar a preparar o jantar. Depois de me vestir coloquei as roupas que tinha usado para as fotos em suas devidas caixas e as guardei no guarda-roupas, já que Seiya me disse que eram um presente, que segundo ele seria uma boa lembrança.  
–Não pude dizer antes mais você estava realmente deslumbrante pequena. -eu me assustei um pouco ao ver Hyoga parado na porta (consertando-a).

Eu vestia uma saia curta de preguinha e uma regata preta, já ele estava com uma calça de moletom preta e uma regata azul, e mesmo com algo simples ele estava de tirar o folego. Os cabelos antes preso, agora estavam soltos e pela primeira vez pude ver como este tinha ficado após o corte, se antes longos já o deixavam másculo, agora que estavam mais curtos (um pouco acima do ombro), davam um ar jovial e com aquele sorriso de lado tirava o ar de qualquer uma, inclusive o meu.  
–Obrigado. -eu iria descer para fazer o jantar, então me dirigi a porta, mais antes que eu passar-se por ele este me agarrou e me encostou na parede.  
–Onde minha pequena pensa que vai? -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido mordendo o lóbulo do mesmo, causando arrepios até em minha alma.  
–Fazer... Preparar... preparar o jantar. -eu tentava encontrar as palavras para falar, então ele me olhou e sorriu sacana. "Deuses isso é demais para mim!"  
–Jun está cuidando disso. -ele me prensou com seu corpo. -Sabe eu terei de sair essa noite com o Seiya para resolver umas coisas, mais prometo que volto o mais rápido que puder.  
–Tudo bem. -ele mal esperou minha resposta para me beijar, e caramba aquilo era um senhor beijo.

Ele me beijava com uma luxuria nada contida prensando-me ainda mais, e quando ele puxou minhas cochas eu sabia bem o que ele queria, então enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, nossas intimidades se chocaram e eu pude sentir o quão excitado ele estava com aquilo. Eu o queria, o queria por completo, então parei de arranhar suas costas por cima da camisa (não me pergunte quando comecei a fazer isso porque nem eu sei), e resolvi tira-lá, então ele ficou rígido e me colocou no chão se afastando.  
–O que houve? -eu estava confusa.  
–Acho que estamos indo longe demais. -disse enquanto passava a mão no cabelo nervoso.  
–Fala sério Hyoga, você é louco? -perguntei num misto de divertimento e raiva.  
–Talvez um pouco. -ele me olhou e deu um meio sorriso envergonhado. -Mais não quero que se arrependa depois.

"Oi, tá de brinks né?"  
–Essa é minha decisão, e acho que já sou bem grandinha para decidir. -fui direta e objetiva. -E seja realista, logo estaremos casados, isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde.  
–É um casamento de fachada, eu não quero te ver se arrepender depois, quando se apaixonar por alguém. -ele falou exasperado. -Não conseguirá seguir em frente estando presa a mim.  
–Você acha que eu me entregaria a alguém que eu não gostasse? -perguntei nervosa.  
–Gostar é diferente de amar, eu não vou te levar para cama alguém...

"Cara isso foi um fora?"

"Você levou um fora colega"

–Quer saber não importa, já chega, você já disse que não me quer, eu não preciso ouvir mais nada. -o cortei falando entre os dentes.  
–Alana...  
–Você poderia sair?! - eu o olhei indiferente.  
–Dessa vez vamos conversar pequena! -ele tentou se aproximar para me abraçar mais eu me afastei para o lado.  
–Por favor Hyoga, eu estou com raiva, e não quero brigar por algo que você já decidiu, então, por favor me deixe sozinha. -eu estava tentando me manter firme para não chorar na frente dele.  
–Ei não é bem assim, por favor entenda que...  
–Diga ao Seiya que eu não estou me sentindo bem e que me desculpe por não poder jantar com vocês. -deixei-o lá e fui em direção ao banheiro, e entrei sem nem olha-ló.

Tranquei a porta do banheiro ao entrar e me despi, liguei o chuveiro e me joguei embaixo desse, e só então me permiti chorar. que droga eu não conseguia entende-lo, será que ele gostava realmente de mim? Se ele não queria algo comigo por que me beijou várias vezes? Eu tinha tantas coisas passando pela minha cabeça, tantas hipóteses, que me deixei escorregar na parede até me sentar no chão e soquei o mesmo rachando instantaneamente o azulejo, pronto só o que me faltava era quebrar o banheiro. Fiquei ali chorando enquanto a água do chuveiro levava minhas lamurias.  
Demorei o máximo que pude ali, e quando sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha, só o fiz depois de constatar que não tinha ninguém no quarto. Dessa forma me dirigi ao guarda-roupas pegando uma blusa grande e um shortinho, e me fui para a cama, e foi nesse momento que ouvi batidas leve em minha porta, e com isso gelei dos pés a cabeça.  
–Alana sou eu Julian, posso entrar? -sua voz parecia preocupada.  
–Claro. -ele entrou e me sorriu.  
–Pensei que estivesse doente? -disse acusador.  
–Não, só estou evitando o Hyoga. -disse dando de ombros.  
–Imaginei. -ele me deu aquele sorriso de criança sapeca. -Que tal uma aventura noturna para melhorar o animo?  
–Acho melhor não, vou ficar por aqui mesmo, obrigada. -me sentei na cama cansada, eu queria mesmo ficar sozinha para sentir pena de mim mesma.  
–Sério? Que pena, eu aqui pensando em aproveitar que o Sensei não está aqui para te levar no "cemitério". -ele disse fazendo aspas com as mãos.  
–Você fala do lugar onde meu pai está? -perguntei dando um pulo da cama.  
–Sim, sem o sensei aqui essa é a oportunidade perfeita. -ele parecia mais alegre do que eu.  
–Espera eu me trocar. -eu já e a em direção ao guarda-roupa quando ele me puxou.  
–Não temos tempo, temos que sair agora enquanto o Jun está no banho. -ele me puxava para porta do quarto. -Assim ele não notará a tempo nosso desaparecimento.  
Saímos do quarto rindo baixo, e fizemos todo o percurso até estarmos fora de casa de fininho, e Julian me deixou parada na frente de casa admirando mais uma vez aquele lugar, dizendo que iria buscar umas coisas.  
–Pronto agora podemos ir. -ele vinha em minha direção com um cilindro de oxigênio e uma mochila pendurada nas costas. -Com licença.

Ele me colocou no colo e eu fiquei extremamente envergonhada, por que até agora só Hyoga me carregava assim. Ele riu da minha cara e começou a correr. Não demorou nem dez minutos e ele parou e me colocou no chão. Como era noite e estava muito escuro ele tirou uma lanterna de dentro da mochila e a ligou e me entregou, depois começou a tirar outros objetos de dentro dela.  
–Você usa isso aqui, respire só pela boca e solte o ar pela mesma, se você soltar o ar pelo nariz sua máscara se encherá de água dificultando sua visão, tudo bem? -ele explicou me entregando o tubo de ar e passou as cordas do cilindro pelos meus braços e terminou de fixa-lo em minha barriga, eu podia sentir o peso deste me puxando para trás. Depois de colocá-lo ele colocou a mascará no meu rosto e riu.

-Sim, eu entendi.

-Ok!

Quando ele finalmente terminou eu coloquei o respirador na boca testando o ar, e após alguns minutos treinando eu percebi que seria chato, mais eu conseguiria.  
–Acho que consigo fazer isso. -falei após retirar aquele troço da boca.  
–Ok, então vamos lá. -ele deu uns cinco passos para frente e socou o chão gelado, rachando-o e formando o que parecia ser uma cratera.

Ele fez sinal para eu me aproximar e ao chegar perto percebi que o buraco era tão grande que caberia um carro, ao encostar perto da borda notei que o gelo ali tinha mais de um palmo da minha mão de espessura na borda, o que me levou a crê que mesmo que eu chegasse ali sozinha, eu não poderia quebrar o gelo como o Julian fez.

A água do mar ali era escura, e ao constatar isso um arrepio de medo passou pelo meu corpo, e eu engoli em seco.  
–Segure minha mão e não a solte por nada, ou você morrerá congelada em segundos. -ele estava sorrindo, eu fiz que sim com a cabeça e coloquei a lanterna em uma mão, e segurei a dele com a outra.  
–Está pronta? Se quiser desistir eu vou entender. -ele percebeu que eu tremia.  
–Vamos. -eu disse firme.  
–Vocês não vão a lugar algum. -nós levamos um susto e nos viramos automaticamente nos deparando com um Jun diferente, parecia "malicioso?".  
–Deixe de besteira Jun, ela tem direito de ver o pai. Depois nós iremos para casa.  
–Quem disse que ela vai para casa irmãozinho? -ele falou sarcástico.  
–Do que você está falando, para onde mais iriamos leva-lá? -perguntou perdido.  
–Você eu não sei Julian, mais eu a levarei para os marinas, ou para qualquer outro que me pague bem. -disse ele lunático, e eu continuava estítica sem entender o que se passava ali.

Isso é alguma brincadeira de vocês. -perguntei tentando entender a situação.  
–Você enlouqueceu irmão? Somos aspirantes a Cavaleiros de Atena, isso é..  
–Cale a boca maldito.  
–Jun o que você quer dizer com isso? -eu perguntei, ele era meu amigo, eu não podia acreditar no que ele estava dizendo.  
Ele me olhou nos olhos e eu pude jurar que ele falava algo antes de tudo escurecer.  
***

Acordei atordoada, tentei reconhecer onde estava, mais ao me acostumar com a luz percebi que estava pendurada pelas mãos em um tipo de caverna , me olhei e percebi que vestia umas roupas de hoje de manhã, as da personagem Babydoll.  
–Agora que está acordada, nós vamos nos divertir. -eu não havia percebido que Jun estava ao meu lado, mais eu preferia não tê-lo visto, pois estranhamente este estava completamente nú.  
Jun se aproximou passando a mão pelo meu corpo, me deixando com nojo, e começou beijando meu pescoço e tentou beijar minha boca, mas eu travei o maxilar.  
–Pare por favor. -eu pedi quando ele se afastou, lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e ele sorriu com satisfação.  
–Eu vou te fazer minha. -e dizendo isso ele rasgou minha blusa e saía.

Passou a beijar todo meu corpo, enquanto eu me desesperava, mais minhas mãos estavam presas acima do meu corpo em grossas algemas, que pendiam em um grilhão que e a até o teto. Eu estava em pé e ele me empurrou até a parede que parecia estar meio molhada, o que eu supus ser musgo.  
Quando ele levou arrancou meu sutiã e chupou meu seio eu gritei em desespero chamando por Hyoga, e nesse momento ele me deu um tapa tão forte que fiquei atordoada.  
–Não chame por outro enquanto estiver comigo. -ele falou com raiva. -Eu pretendia ser gentil, mais acho que preciso te ensinar uma lição.  
E dizendo isso ele arrancou minha calcinha e eu tentei de todas as formas me desvencilhar dele, o que foi completa e dolorosamente inútil, pois ele se colou entre minhas pernas e estocou em mim sem piedade. Eu gritei pela dor, deuses aquilo me rasgava de uma forma que eu achei que morreria, e sem esperar que eu me acostumasse ele estocava sem dó dentro de mim. Eu me remexia tentando me soltar, esperneava, e ele me mordeu no ombro me segurando no lugar.

Abri meus olhos, percebi que estava novamente naquela imensidão branca e vi Hyoga e Seiya com armaduras brilhantes, me olhando. Hyoga parecia estar furioso, mais tudo que me preocupava era aquela dor entre minhas pernas, eu chorava podia sentir isso, e num gesto involuntário coloquei minha mão ali entre minhas pernas, e ao levanta-la na altura de meu rosto eu pude ver sangue, meu estomago embrulhou.  
–Alana você está bem? -perguntou Seiya preocupado se aproximando.

-QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? -gritou um Hyoga furioso.  
–Eu... Eu fui estuprada. -disse me inclinando para vomitar, estava com tanto nojo, tanta dor, que nem percebi quando tudo começou a escurecer novamente.


	19. Realidade!

Abri meus olhos, e demorei para consegui o foco através destes, meu corpo parecia mole, como se estivesse sido dopado, minha mente estava trabalhando mais devagar que o normal (mesmo para quem tinha acabado de despertar), mas ao olhar ao meu redor reconheci como meu quarto, eu sabia que deveria levantar logo, pois minha mãe viria trazer meu café da manhã. Projetei todo o meu tronco para frente, ficando assim sentada na cama, coloquei a mão no rosto e forcei a minha mente a trabalhar, à me lembrar do que eu deveria fazer hoje.

Num instante eu estava com preguiça de levantar, e no outro estava suando e com a respiração descompassada, virei de um lado para o outro desesperada a procura de alguma informação, mais tudo aqui me indicava que aquilo tudo não havia passado de um sonho, pois aquele era o meu quarto, o quarto onde eu havia crescido, onde minha mãe sempre me colocava para dormir, onde Hyoga nunca esteve.

Ainda em desespero coloquei a mão entre as pernas em uma procura louca, e um desejo infundado de que ali eu encontraria as respostas para tudo. Ao encostar minha mão naquele local percebi que usava um absorvente, eu congelei, não respirava mais, e nesse instante o trinco da porta de meu quarto foi aberto como uma resposta dos Deuses as minhas dúvidas, eu tinha certeza que dali viria todas as minhas respostas, seja quem fosse que entrasse.

Hyoga abriu a porta e antes mesmo de atravessá-la seus olhos focaram nos meus, e este estancou, já minha reação não foi das melhores, um medo súbito se apoderou de mim e eu me encolhi toda me abraçando, como se meus braços pudessem me proteger do mundo. Ele vendo minha reação começou a se mover, entrou e fechou a porta, e foi se aproximando de mim, em seu belo rosto estava uma máscara indecifrável de seus pensamentos. Ele esticou a mão para me tocar e eu tremi de medo e me encolhi ainda mais, mesmo sendo ele eu me sentia suja, eu tinha nojo de mim mesma, meu estomago começou a embrulhar, eu virei para o lado e coloquei para fora algo que eu nem queria imaginar o que era.

Ele esperou que eu acabasse, que colocasse tudo para fora, seu rosto ainda naquela mesma mascara, e quando acabei ele veio em minha direção, pouco se importando com o chão cheio de vomito, ele iria me ajudar a levantar. Eu me desesperei novamente.

–Fique... longe... de mim. -as lágrimas em meu rosto eram de puro desespero e medo. E ele por um segundo pareceu ponderar suas ações, mas antes que eu concluísse esse pensamento ele me puxou pelo braço e me colocou no colo. Eu lutei, esperneie e gritei para que ele me soltasse, medo, angustia, nojo, desespero, todos aqueles sentimentos ruins se misturavam em mim.

Hyoga saiu comigo nos braços não dando a mínima atenção aos meus protestos, abriu a porta do meu quarto e me levou em direção ao banheiro social da casa, lá me colocou sentada no vaso, me olhou sério como quem diz a uma criança para ficar parada, e saiu de lá, eu ainda tremia e chorava copiosamente.

Toda a minha vida estava acabada, o que seria de mim agora, eu não tinha coragem de olha-ló nos olhos, eu não tinha coragem de me olhar, na verdade tudo o que eu sentia por mim era nojo e repulsa, olhei para o chuveiro e tive vontade de tomar um banho e esfregar meu corpo onde aquele maldito me tocou, mas tenho plena consciência que mesmo se esfregasse até minha alma, ainda não seria o suficiente, pois corpo e alma tinham sido maculados por aquele imundo.

Não havia mais uma razão na minha vida, eu tinha vergonha de ser o que eu agora era, em agonia olhei ao redor e vi a farmacinha, a abri, e lá encontrei uma cartela de remédios para dormir (minha mãe dava plantão e as vezes tinha problemas para regular o sono, então ela tomava um de vez em quando para ajudá-la a descansar), peguei os remédios e comecei a tirar de suas capsulas o mais rápido que podia não sei quantos tinham ali, só sei que no desespero joguei tudo de uma vez na boca e tentei engoli-los todos. Comecei a me engasgar, e foi nessa hora que ele entrou e olhou da minha mão com a cartela de remédios para mim, que ainda estava engasgada.

Em questão de segundos seu rosto impassível se transformou em puro desespero, ele correu encostou suas costas nas minhas, arrodeou seus braços em minha cintura e com uma mão fechada em punho e a outra em palma aberta, encostou a mão em punho na boca do meu estomago, e deu uma batida com a palma aberta nesta, senti o impacto e a reação do meu corpo foi imediata, se havia sobrado algo no meu estomago antes, não havia mais, e novamente estava eu colocando tudo para fora. Ele havia me soltado e tinha escorregado pela parede e sentado no chão, me puxou para ficar de frente para ele e me olhou a procura de algum machucado.

–Colocou tudo para fora? -sua fala era de uma calma fria. Mas eu não queria reagir a ele, não me sentia envergonhada pelo que tentei fazer, nem frustrada, não sentia nada, ele me forçou a olhá-lo. -Alana você esta bem?

–Por... Eu só queria morrer, eu não quero mais me sentir assim... Eu tenho nojo de mim, eu...

–Ele não tocou em você Alana. -meu coração disparou loucamente, e todos os meus sentidos se focaram em Hyoga, eu não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. -Aquele maldito não encostou um dedo em você.

–Mas eu vi, eu senti, o sangue... -eu chorava ainda mais, e mesmo querendo acreditar nas palavras dele eu sabia que aquilo era impossível, ele só queria me consolar, provavelmente ver o que eu tinha acabado de fazer tinha sido demais para ele.

–Ele brincou com sua mente, e tenho certeza que ele lhe mostrou o que gostaria de fazer com você... -ao nosso redor tudo começou a ficar frio, e apesar de está acostumada com essa temperatura, me assustei por ele está se descontrolando, com a convivência eu percebi que isso só acontecia quando ele estava com muita raiva. -Mas pense Alana, ele deve ter te mostrado um lugar diferente quando brincava com sua mente, um quarto, uma casa, talvez uma praia ou...

–Uma masmorra... -ele me olhou sério, eu podia ver o ódio em seu olhar, mas ele respirou fundo, e começou a se controlar, me dando tempo para fazer o mesmo, e apesar de tudo que ele me disse eu ainda não conseguia acreditar.

–Mas e o sangue? -ele desviou o olhar e seu rosto ficou vermelho vivo.

–Você está menstruada, provavelmente sua mente fez o seu corpo reagir de forma inesperada. -ele pareceu tão envergonhado que com o alivio eu não tive como não rir, um riso de alivio se alastrou pelo meu corpo o fazendo estremecer, senti todo aquele peso e angustia saindo de mim..

Eu levantei e dei descarga no vaso, estava perdida com tanta informação, minha cabeça agora estava uma bagunça, fui novamente até ele e com um sorriso sem graça e peguei minha escova de dentes que havia caído (fora isso que ele havia ido buscar), e calmamente me dirigi a pia para começar a escová-los, eu não sabia o que fazer, quando acabei ele ainda estava sentado no chão do banheiro, e me estendeu a mão, eu a segurei e ele me puxou para o seu colo.

–Por que você não me disse logo quando acordei, eu fiquei sem chão... -eu iria novamente o abraçar, mas ele o fez, e eu me senti tão segura ali em seus braços.

–Me desculpe Alana, eu não sabia como reagir, nem o que lhe dizer, eu ainda estou com raiva por você ter saído e se colocado em um perigo tão grande. -ele me abraçou mais forte e escondeu o rosto na curvatura do meu pescoço, e eu pude sentir quando este começou a ficar molhado. -Eu achei que tinha realmente perdido você.

–Eu nunca pensei que você reagiria daquela forma, eu não percebi, eu não sabia o mal que estava te causando, eu só estava com raiva de você por te saído e me feito de idiota, eu não podia imaginar que o que ele tinha feito com você fosse algo tão grave. -ele chorava e me apertava, eu estava paralisada tentando absorver tudo o que estava acontecendo ali, era muita coisa para uma dia só, e olha que eu mal tinha acordado. -Eu pensei que você realmente queria está com ele, e só tinha desistido por ele ter feito algo a você.

–Você me deixou pensar que tinha sido estuprada, por ciúme? -eu deveria está com raiva, e talvez até revoltada, mais tudo o que eu conseguia era sentir o alivio, tudo ainda me parecia um sonho, e tê-lo ali chorando não melhorava nada essa situação.

–Me perdoe, me perdoe! -ele levantou a cabeça e me olhou com os olhos marejados, seu rosto todo molhado, aquilo me fez reagir, e eu o abracei, eu não queria mais brigar, não queria mais fugir, tudo que eu queria e necessitava era está ali em seus braços. -Eu não sabia o que ele realmente tinha mostrado a você, eu só sabia que ele tinha brincado com sua cabeça.

–Eu não tenho que perdoar você, eu causei tudo isso. -eu me afastei dele e antes que ele me dissesse algo eu o beijei, foi apenas um selinho, mais isso o fez sorrir.

–Louca. -ele disse tão baixo que eu mal pude ouvir, mais bati em seu braço de leve e ambos rimos com isso, o clima tinha ficado enfim mais leve, mais suportável. Ele me puxou e me abraçou forte novamente.

–Me prometa que nunca mais fará nada parecido com o que fez a pouco, eu pensei que você fosse morrer.

–Era o que eu queria.

–Por que, você acha que eu a trataria diferente se ele tivesse realmente te tocado?

–Não, provavelmente você seria ainda mais cuidadoso comigo se algo assim acontecesse, mas eu não suportaria viver com algo assim. -eu agora apertava suas costas com força, tentando me livra daquela sensação. -Eu nunca me senti tão suja em minha vida, eu não conseguia encontrar um motivo para viver, eu só queria...

–NÃO, nunca diga isso, eu não sei o que faria se algo acontecesse com você pequena. -ele alisava minha cabeça.

Ainda ficamos assim por alguns minutos, até que eu disse que precisava de um banho. Enquanto eu tomava um banho ele me disse que prepararia algo para comermos. Minhas roupas ainda estavam no mesmo lugar, então escolhi um vestidinho de crochê que minha mãe havia feito para mim, e ele era perfeito para o calor infernal de João Pessoa.

Hyoga me explicou que eles tinham me trazido para casa com a ajuda de Mu, já que minha mãe era a melhor opção para cuidar de mim, eles sabiam que Jun não havia me tocado de forma alguma, Julian tinha lhes contado o que tinha acontecido e como Jun me atacou. Com a menção do nome de Jun meu corpo estremeceu, mais ele me tranquilizou dizendo que este nunca mais seria visto (não me deu detalhes do ocorrido, e sinceramente eu não queria saber), me disse também que Julian lutou para me proteger e que a armadura de Cisne o escolheu como seu cavaleiro e foi até ele o auxiliando na luta.

Ele fez um café da manhã cheio de frutas, mas nada de laranja nem abacaxi pois meu estomago estava mal, e apesar de já serem umas 14h eu não sentia tanta fome.


	20. Matando as saudades!

Enquanto terminava de tomar meu "café da manhã" um barulho no meu quarto me fez virar todo o corpo na cadeira, e dele saiu Sabrina, a senhora que ajuda minha mãe com a casa, ela provavelmente havia limpado a sujeira do meu quarto, pois trazia em mãos um rodo, um balde e um desinfetante. Com esse pensamento fiquei rubra de vergonha.

–Alana, que bom que está comendo, já se sente melhor minha criança? -ela me sorria sincera, era amiga da minha mãe a anos, e ajudou a cuidar de mim desde criança, principalmente quando minha mãe dava plantões ela ficava comigo sem cobrar nada em troca, era como uma segunda mãe para mim. -Estava com saudades.

–Sabrina, me desculpe, eu acabei deixando o quarto todo sujo, e...

–Hora deixe de coisa menina, você está doente, isso é normal. -eu levantei e fui até ela a abraçando.

–Senti sua falta, você deveria usar um celular sabia!

–Não, essas tecnologias não são para essa velha senhora, agora me deixe ir que tenho de fazer umas compras para o jantar. -eu ainda roubei um beijo de sua bochecha deixando a velhinha com vergonha, essa saiu desbaratada e ao passar por Hyoga fez uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça, mas trombou em alguém que vinha saindo da cozinha.

–MÃE... -eu corri ao vê aquela mulher ali ainda meio cambaleante que tentava ajudar a senhora a se equilibrar, mais ao ouvir minha voz esta jogou tudo pro alto e correu para me abraçar.

Corri ao seu encontro e quando os nossos corpos se chocaram foi como se todas as coisas em minha vida passassem pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo, e ela assim como eu só chorava, parecia que não nos víamos a séculos, eu sentia tanto a falta daquela doce mulher que me criou com tanto carinho, eu só queria transmitir o quanto a amava com aquele abraço, pude ver ainda com os olhos embaçados que Sabrina cobria a boca para esconder os soluços pois esta também chorava.

–Aqua minha filha estou tão feliz por você está bem, eu fiquei louca quando Alexei trouxe você doente. -ela dizia agora me afastando e me olhando melhor.

–Há mãe, desculpe a preocupar tanto.

–Venha cá me conte tudo! -ela olhou para Hyoga e sorriu. -Vou roubá-la um pouco de você Alexei, por favor fique a vontade.

–Obrigado Lyana, estarei no jardim Alana, e antes que eu me esqueça isso é seu pequena, o pessoal do hotel mandou junto com suas coisas que estavam lá. -ele foi até a mesa e me trouxe meu querido e amado celular. -É bom você ligar para sua amiga, antes que ela invada a casa. -ele saiu sorrindo e me deixando com minha mãe.

Minha mãe me levou para o quarto dela que ficava em frente ao meu, e enquanto nos dirigíamos para lá eu pude vê que tinha umas 50 chamadas de "Katya Louca" só de hoje no meu celular, então redigi uma rápida mensagem para ela... "Acordei praga, venha aqui para casa, estou matando as saudades de mamãe..."

Entramos no quarto e minha mãe sentou na cama e encostou as costas nesta e estirou as pernas, deu duas leves palmadinhas nas coxas me convidando a deitar ali, coisa que eu prontamente fiz, então ela começou a fazer carinho na minha cabeça.

–Como você está minha filha?

–No momento mãe, impossível não está feliz. -ela me olhou e riu. -Senti tanto sua falta.

–Eu também meu amor, estava louca de saudades de você, você nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe de mim, mas eu me sentia um pouco melhor sabendo que você estava segura. -ela suspirou. -Quase tive um infarto quando Alexei trouxe você desmaiada, e mesmo constatando que você não tinha nenhum machucado, eu fique preocupada quando você não acordou.

–Desculpe mãe, a culpa foi minha.

–Eu sei, e sei bem o motivo que a levou a sair, provavelmente se eu tivesse uma chance de vê seu pai mais uma vez eu faria o mesmo que você, por isso não tenho o direito de te repreender. -ela me deu um sorriso triste. -Mas saiba você que é impossível, Alexei me explicou que nem ele conseguiria te levar lá em completa segurança, e que o tal de Jun enganou você e o irmão dele.

Aquele maldito tinha me enganado, a quanto tempo ele planejava me pegar, que droga, como eu fui idiota, claro que se Hyoga pudesse ele me levaria para o tumulo do meu pai e da mãe dele.

"Agora você pensa assim né?"

"Calada maldita"

–Por isso me prometa que não fara mais nada imprudente, e que tentará ser compreensiva com o Alexei. -ela me olhou seria.

–Prometo. -cruzei os dedos na frente dos lábios selando a promessa e ela riu.

–Assim está bom. -ela sorriu sapeca. -Agora me conte até onde vocês avançaram!

–MÃE. -eu fiquei envergonhada e ela ria feito louca.

–O que? -ela fez cara de inocente. -Ora Alana é uma simples pergunta, vamos deixe de lado esses pudores bestas e conte para sua mãezinha tudo que ela está morta de curiosidade.

Não tive escolha, minha mãe sempre foi aberta para conversar comigo sobre tudo, e sempre me apoiou e aconselhou nas minhas escolhas. Acabei contando tudo aos mínimos detalhes para ela, só não falei nada sobre o "estupro" e os remédios pois achei que ela ficaria louca de preocupação, mas em compensação ela me fez dá mais detalhes do que o necessário sobre minha relação com Hyoga, e acabei dizendo que ele havia me rejeitado.

–Alana minha filha, ele não rejeitou você, qualquer idiota que olhe para vocês percebe o quanto ele é louco por você. -tenho certeza que ela enfatizou o idiota para mim, affs. -A questão é que ele não quer te prender a ele sem levar em consideração seus sentimentos, ele se preocupa tanto com você meu amor, se você tivesse visto o quão desesperado ele estava quando trouxe você para cá.

–Então a senhora acha que ele gosta mesmo de mim?

–Minha filha, eu não sabia que tinha criado uma filha cega.

–Ei...

–Só falta ele sair por aí com um cartaz com os dizeres "Eu sou louco pela Alana". -não tive como não rir da encenação da minha mãe, sentia falta das palhaçadas dela. -Eu sei que você também gosta dele, então faça-o feliz minha filha, pois eu tenho certeza que ele fará mais do que isso por você.

–Mãe, me fale sobre o papai! -eu pedi e vi ela se perder em lembranças e sorrir como se estivesse revivendo o passado.

–Há o Camus era uma delícia de boca fechada, ele era lindo sabe, mas aquela personalidade rabugenta dele era um caus. -ela ria perdida no passado, e parecia bem mais jovem.

–Mais como vocês se deram bem se ele era rabugento, não consigo imaginar a senhora toda gaiata andando com o tipo de cara chato. -ela riu gostoso e balançou a cabeça como que concordando com minhas palavras.

–Eu também não, mas no tempo que fomos obrigados a conviver juntos brigávamos feito gato e rato, brigávamos tanto que meio que se tornou a nossa diversão infernizar um ao outro, e com o tempo aconteceu de percebemos o quanto nos desejávamos. -ela me olhou e alisou meu cabelo. -Ele me ensinou várias coisas sobre a vida e me mostrou um mundo que eu não conseguiria enxergar sozinha, por isso se você me perguntasse se eu me arrependo de algo eu diria que não, e que viveria tudo novamente, além do mais, você nasceu do nosso amor, e nós a amamos tanto, pois você era o fruto e a prova do nosso amor um pelo outro.

Nos abraçamos e daí em diante ficamos conversando sobre o papai e depois mamãe veio falar sobre os preparativos do meu casamento, e me disse que eu deveria ir com Hyoga vê o bufê e as comidas que ela escolheu, para ver se estava ao nosso gosto, bem como a floricultura, a ornamentação, e daí em diante eu já queria chorar, odeio essas coisas.

Só paramos de conversar quando Sandra veio avisar a minha mãe que já eram 17:30 e que ela precisava se arrumar para o plantão (ela mesmo não precisando ainda trabalhava, pois dizia que ser médica era ser ela mesma), então ela foi se arrumar e eu fui para o jardim vê como Hyoga estava.

Ao sair de casa me deparei com a cena mais fofa que poderia imaginar, Hyoga estava deitado com a cabeça encostada na árvore cochilando, ele parecia um anjo dormindo, então fui até ele e como sou boa pessoa, peguei um matinho e me dirigi até o mesmo, doida para fazer maldade. Quando me aproximei dele, me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho que o despertasse, então fui com o matinho até o seu nariz, doida para perturbá-lo, quando este segurou meu braço e me puxou para cima de si.

–O que a senhorita pensa que está fazendo? -ele abriu um olho e me olhou curioso.

–Nada. -respondi com minha maior cara de santa.

–Nada é? -ele soltou meus braços e começou a me fazer cosquinha. -Hora essa, então eu também não estou fazendo nada com você.

Me levantei e comecei a correr pelo jardim (que diga-se de passagem é muito grande), e ele logo veio atrás de mim, passamos um bom tempo brincando feito crianças e só paramos quando minha mãe veio se despedir de mim antes de ir para o plantão, e já estávamos entrando quando uma voz me fez para.

–Alana Lyana Lopes sua praga do Egito, infeliz das costas oca, sangue de barata dos infernos, monstro do quitute, como você tem coragem de me mandar uma mensagem quando eu morri de te ligar sua infeliz. -era Katya, minha melhor amiga desde bom, desde sempre uai.

–Monstro do quitute? -Hyoga ria com o apelido/ofensa e Katya pareceu notar que eu não estava sozinha.

–De tudo o que ela me chamou você só ligou para o "monstro do quitute"? -eu perguntei incrédula e ela começou a rir também.

–Foi o mais estranho e engraçado. -ele respondeu simples, e a louca veio me abraçar.

–Saudades de você monstrinho!

–E eu de você louca. -eu disse a soltando e me virando para Hyoga. -Esse é Alexei Yukida, Alexei essa é minha melhor amiga...

–Samanta Katyanna da Silva Santos. -ela se adiantou apertando a mão dele. -Prazer em conhecê-lo.

–O prazer é todo meu senhorita Santos.

Ela veio em minha direção e cochichou em meu ouvido "amiga diga pra mim que no mercadinho que você achou essa carne de primeira tinha mais e que você escondeu uma para mim", eu comecei a rir e Hyoga que com certeza tinha ouvido o que ela disse pediu licença dizendo que iria nos deixar colocar a conversa em dia e saiu mais vermelho que um tomate maduro, não tive como não rir, a Katya era uma louca mesmo.

Katya ficou para o jantar e conversamos bastante, ela não me fez nenhuma pergunta sobre como eu e o Hyoga havíamos nos conhecido, mais em compensação fez tantas perguntas indiscretas que o Hyoga quase morreu engasgado várias vezes durante o jantar.

–Caramba você tirou 900 pontos na desgraça do ENEM, parabéns sua louca. -eu disse toda feliz, mas percebi que ela não estava tão animada assim. -O que ouve louquinha, qual o problema.

–Meus pais querem que eu estude direito como eles sabe, mais eu quero Engenharia de Software, então eles me disseram que se eu não fizesse o que eles queriam, eles não me ajudariam com mais nada e eu que me virasse, eles não querem uma filha que fizesse curso de homem em casa.

–O que? -eu fiquei revoltada, ainda existiam pais retrógrados nesse mundo.

–Claro que eu tenho uma grana guardada, mais não daria para nem 1 ano de curso... -eu a deixei falando sozinha na mesa e fui até meu quarto, abri o guarda-roupa e peguei meu talão de cheque reserva, peguei uma caneta e voltei a mesa, e antes que ela entendesse o que eu estava fazendo eu destaquei a folha do cheque e o coloquei na sua frente.

–Isso deve dar pelos 4 anos de curso e mais 2 até que você consiga um emprego considerável. -ela me olhou e sua boca mexia feito um peixe fora d'água.

–Eu não posso aceitar Alana, isso é errado e...

–E você é minha melhor e única amiga que sempre me apoiou e esteve ao meu lado, sejamos realistas Katya, quantas vezes você pagou meu lanche na escola quando eu não tinha dinheiro, ou me ensinou inglês quando eu não podia pagar um curso, ou...

–Mas Alana, não é a mesma coisa, 100 mil reais é muito dinheiro, eu não vou poder te pagar...

–Você enlouqueceu de vez minha filha, eu estou te dando e não emprestando e se você não aceitar eu juro que não falo com você mais, e minha mãe vai me matar por eu perder minha madrinha de casamento. -eu sorri e ela fez o mesmo e nos abraçamos. -Você estudou muito para seus pais acabarem com seus sonhos.

–Eu não sei nem como agradecer, pelas duas coisas! -ela dava pulinhos na cadeira.

–Nada de agradecer, como minha madrinha você vai comigo revisar toda a organização do casamento e do bufê. -ela fez uma cara de desgosto, que provavelmente foi igual a minha quando minha mãe me falou sobre o assunto.

–Quando você estiver no quarto período do curso me envie um e-mail, que eu farei questão que você faça um intercâmbio de estágio em nossa filial americana. -disse Hyoga estendendo um cartão a Katya, nos duas o olhamos abismada. -Não é todo dia que encontramos alguém que tirou uma nota tão alta, nossa empresa presa por jovens talentos, e tenho certeza que não vou me arrepender de convidar você.

Depois disse a noite transcorreu mais leve, até que Katya foi embora, com a promessa de que estaria de volta as 8h em ponto para o nosso tormento. E eu e Hyoga resolvemos assistir um filme na sala, eu o deixei escolher o filme, e acabamos assistindo Matrix.

Tudo estava escuro, e eu tentava, apertava os olhos tentando me acostumar com a escuridão ao meu redor, onde eu estava, o que estava acontecendo? Eu tentei tatear ao meu redor quando toquei uma parede molhada, minha mão ficou cheia do que parecia ser musgo, e quando eu tentei limpar minha mão algo forte bateu contra mim me prensando na parede.

–Saudades de mim princesa? -não, eu não podia acreditar, meu coração acelerou feito louco e um medo súbito se apoderou de mim, era ele, o maldito do Jun.

–Me largue Jun, ou...

–Ou o que? - ele foi subindo a mão por minhas pernas e só aí eu percebi que estava de saia, eu tremia de medo, e quando este rasgou minha calcinha eu comecei a me debater..

–Isso reaja, tenha medo, é assim que eu gosto...

–ALANA... -Hyoga me balançava freneticamente, e só ai eu percebi que me debatia, minha garganta estava seca e dolorida, provavelmente eu havia gritado.

Parei de me debater e o olhei, este me olhou e me abraçou, segurou forte em meu cabelo e costa, o filme que antes assistíamos estava perto do final, provavelmente eu havia cochilado,

–Você está bem? -ele me perguntou sem me soltar.

–Sim... -minha voz saiu embargada pelo choro.

–Você precisa de um banho para se acalmar. -ele fez menção de me soltar e eu o abracei mais forte.

–Não, não me deixe. -eu pedi apavorada.

–Ei, eu nunca deixaria você, nunca... -ele ficou abraçado comigo até que eu me acalmasse mais, e depois foi pegar água com açúcar para mim, eu tomei e depois me levantei para tomar banho, quando eu tinha terminado de me arrumar para dormir ele veio me desejar boa noite, e antes que ele saísse do meu quarto eu agarrei sua mão.

–Dorme comigo!


	21. Declarações!

–Dorme comigo! -eu o olhei, e pude vê o quanto ele estava envergonhado, o que acabou me deixando na mesma situação...  
–Alana você, hum... está naqueles dias, então...  
–NÃO, ai meus deuses, que homem da mente suja. -eu disse me envergonhando mais ainda (se era possível) naquela situação. -Eu só queria que você ficasse ao meu lado, por que estou com medo.  
–Há! -ele disse coçando a nuca envergonhado. -Claro que durmo.  
Fomos nos deitar e eu já começava a me arrepender de tê-lo chamado para dormir comigo, o clima no quarto estava tenso, e quando nos deitamos um ao lado do outro parecíamos duas estatuas, eu estava nervosa e não conseguia me mexer direito, tudo o que consegui fazer foi me virar e olhar para a parede ficando de costas para ele. Ouvi um suspiro e do nada ele me puxou para seus braços, e quando minhas costas bateram em seu peito eu pude sentir o calor do seu corpo se misturando com o meu.  
–Boa noite pequena. -ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.  
–Boa noite Hyoga. -murmurei, me aninhando ainda mais em seus fortes braços.  
Não vou descrever a noite, pois ela foi longa, não, não fizemos nada, mais os pesadelos voltavam sempre que eu fechava os olhos, e em todos Jun me perseguia, na 3 vez que Hyoga me acordou já eram umas 4:30 da manhã, então resolvi que não deveria mais tentar dormir, apenas fiquei em seus braços ouvindo sua respiração até que o mesmo acordasse, fiquei olhando para a janela do quarto e vi quando o sol deu seus primeiros sinais.  
–Você não dormiu nada! -ouvi a voz acusatória e embargada pelo sono, bem próxima ao meu ouvido, e acabei rindo.  
–Dormi o suficiente. -respondi manhosa. -Temos um dia cheio hoje, então vamos levantar logo.  
–Você não acha melhor conversar com sua mãe sobre isso? -ele começou a me apertar, mas eu fugi de seus braços, e levantei da cama.

"Não queria comentar isso com minha mãe, na verdade não queria comentar com ninguém."  
–Não, são só pesadelos, vão passar. -não o olhei apenas fui ao guarda-roupas e escolhi uma calça gins e uma blusinha de alça preta, fui nas gavetas e comecei a pegar a lingerie rapidamente.  
–Alana, não são simples pesadelos...  
–Estou indo tomar banho, quando você sair por favor peça a Sandra para colocar o café na mesa. -disse me dirigindo ao meu banheiro do quarto, não daria a ele a chance de continuar essa conversa. -Te espero para tomar café.  
Tomei um banho na banheira bem relaxante, depois me vesti e escovei os dentes, me olhei no espelho e vi que haviam se formado linhas negras abaixo dos meus olhos, fiz uma maquiagem escondendo-as e dando mais cor aos meus olhos, depois penteei meu longo cabelo e por fim me dei por satisfeita saindo do banheiro. Fui até minha caixinha de joias e escolhi um conjunto prata de rosa para usar, depois passei um perfume leve e sai do quarto.  
Ele já me esperava a mesa, então me sentei e tomamos um café silencioso, e quando estávamos quase acabando Katya chegou. Minha mãe tinha deixado a lista dos lugares que deveríamos visitar e as coisas que deveríamos provar com Sandra, quando olhei a lista quase chorei de tristeza, mas a louca da Katya fez pior, se jogou no chão e disse que sua vida estava acabada, e que aquilo seria um inferno, então tive de arrastá-la até o carro.  
Apesar de toda a nossa choradeira, não foi de todo ruim, Hyoga sempre acabava decidindo as coisas enquanto nos duas ficávamos frescando e bagunçando com tudo, desde as comidas e bebidas até as escolhas das flores. Só ajudei na hora de decidir as cores do casamento, branco e azul.  
Resolvemos que já estava na hora de almoçar, e o restaurante escolhido foi o "Sal e Brasa", um restaurante com rodízio de carne, que eu gostava bastante do almoço. Lembro que ficava muito feliz quando os pais da Katya me levavam para almoçar naquele lugar. Foi um almoço agradável, comigo e Katya relembrando nossas palhaçadas de infância, o que nos rendeu boas risadas.  
–Podemos nos sentar? -quase quebrei o pescoço com a velocidade que virei a cabeça quando reconheci a voz.  
–Não quero ter indigestão graças a sua presença coisa ridícula. -olhei de Hyoga que me olhava sério, para Katya que como sempre havia respondido mais rápido do que qualquer reação minha, e depois voltei a olhar para os dois que continuavam em pé a nos observar.  
–Como sempre afiada Katyanna, mas não dirigi a pergunta a você! -disse Ramon desdenhoso e Katya bufou e já e a responder quando Hyoga riu.  
–Bom garoto, se você não dirigiu a pergunta a ela então deveria ser mais especifico. -respondeu Hyoga calmamente. -Mas já que a pergunta não foi para ela, então para quem seria, para mim ou talvez para "minha noiva". -quando ele enfatizou o _minha noiva_ , seus olhos faiscaram e eu pude ver Ramon dando um passo para trás. E só aí eu pude reparar em Magna ao seu lado, ela vestia um vestido rosa solto e ainda não dava para perceber sua barriga, esta olhava admirada para Hyoga, tanto que seus olhos verdes não despregavam em momento nenhum dele.  
–Eu me referia a você e a Alana, esperava que ela me apresentasse formalmente ao seu atual, já que até a pouco tempo atrás era a mim que ela fazia juras de amor. -eu segurei a mão de Hyoga quando este se levantou, era claro o desejo de sangue em seus olhos, eu eu podia jurar ter ouvido Katya murmurar um "quebra ele".  
Ramon com certeza não tinha ciência do risco que estava correndo, e tenho certeza que Hyoga ainda não tinha avançado sobre ele por causa de minha prima que estava segurando sua mão, assim como eu segurava a de Hyoga.  
–Como você bem disse, eu fazia, ou seja, passado, agora se retire da nossa frente, pois se você não se respeita, pelo menos respeite sua mulher que está grávida, e Magna pare de secar meu noivo e ponha-se no seu lugar, você será mãe, aprenda a se dá ao respeito. -percebi que várias pessoas no restaurante olhavam de esgueira para nós, então fiz sinal para Katya se levantar, e Hyoga entendendo o que eu queria tirou a carteira do bolso e mal contou as notas apenas puxou duas notas de 100 e as entregou ao garçom mais próximo dizendo que este ficasse com o troco, enquanto Ramon olhava para as várias notas azuis dentro da carteira de Hyoga. -Espero vê-los em meu casamento, vocês serão, muito bem vindos, já que é graças a vocês que estamos juntos, tenham uma boa tarde.  
Saímos do restaurante e Hyoga e Katya comentavam o quanto detestavam Ramon e o quanto este era cara de pau. Katya nunca gostou de Ramon, sempre me disse que este era arrogante de mais, mas eu nunca a dei ouvidos e acabei tendo o fim que merecia nessa história.  
–Ciumenta. -disse Hyoga ao meu ouvido quando abria a porta do carro para mim entrar.  
–Olha quem fala. -respondi rindo.  
O resto da tarde foi tranquila, apenas fomos vê as decorações da festa e o lugar onde esta aconteceria, e por fim tomar um sorvete na orla da praia, para depois fomos para casa. Deixamos Katya em sua casa e fomos para a nossa onde minha mãe já foi logo nos mandando tomar banho. Jantamos juntos e minha mãe fez o favor de nos mandar dormir, já que amanhã seria o dia da prova das roupas, faltava apenas dois dias para o casamento e por sorte tudo estava indo bem. Minha mãe me chamou para dormir com ela, já que amanhã ela daria plantão para estar livre na noite seguinte que seria a do meu casamento.  
Conversamos bastante, e ela ficou feliz ao notar que eu estava tranquila sobre o casamento, e ainda por eu e Hyoga nos darmos tão bem, riu quando contei sobre o almoço e a presença inesperada de Ramon, e depois de muitas fofocas e de ela me colocar a par sobre o que aconteceu nesse ultimo mês no hospital resolvemos dormir.  
Acordei mais uma vez gritando, só que dessa vez era minha mãe quem me acordava. Minha mãe estava assustada, e foi difícil convencê-la a voltar a dormir. Resolvi que não deveria dormir mais, então fiquei acordada o resto da noite, e pouco depois do sol nascer resolvi ir para o meu quarto.  
–Não dormiu outra vez Alana.  
–Vá da susto na sua avó Hyoga. -disse eu com a mão no coração, enquanto ele se levantava do sofá com uma xícara de café nas mãos.  
–Não a conheci, então não dá. -ele alisou meu rosto e começou a olhá-lo analiticamente, eu apenas virei o rosto e sai novamente em direção ao meu quarto o mais rápido que pude.  
–Que pena, eu preguei muitas peças na minha velhinha.  
–Eu bem sei o que você fez a sapa velha passar. -ele falou antes que eu entrasse no quarto. O que diabos esse homem não sabia sobre mim.  
Essa foi a ultima vez que nos vimos durante aquele dia, pois minha mãe não deixou Hyoga nos acompanhar na prova dos vestidos, quem foi eleito para fazer nossa segurança foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que Ikki, e eu quase morri de susto quando vi aquele homem vestido com um terno preto em minha sala. June foi quem nos apresentou (ela seria a madrinha de Hyoga e Shun o padrinho), ela me disse que Shun, Hyoga, Seiya, Mu (que entraria comigo na cerimonia no lugar do meu pai) e Julian (que estava melhor e seria meu padrinho), foram provar suas roupas, sobrando assim apenas o Ikki para nos levar, pois o Seiya não sabia se comportar andando só com mulheres (palavras de Hyoga).  
Ikki fazia o tipo do cara calado, que possuía em sua volta um ar de mistério, e uma aura sombria e fria de assombrar até a alma. Alto, de pele alva, e olhos e cabelo escuros como a noite, e com o corpo com músculos saliente. Ele mal falava, mais ao sermos apresentados ele me felicitou pelo casamento. Eu fiz o possível para não incomodá-lo mais que o necessário durante o dia, e passei a dar mais atenção as conversas e conspirações de minha mãe e June, mas Katya como sempre, não seguiu o meu exemplo e passou o dia enchendo Ikki de perguntas, ela não o deixou sozinho um minuto sequer, e mesmo quando eu à arrastei para provar seu vestido pedindo a Ikki desculpas com o olhar, está arrumou um jeito de fujir, e quando dei por mim ela já estava ao lado dele de novo, então dei-me por vencida e decidi que ele mesmo a expulsaria de sua presença quando tivesse vontade.  
Voltamos para casa à noite, pois apesar de termos terminado de resolver tudo cedo, acabamos decidindo ir ao Shopping para June conhecer e perdemos a hora. Katya convidou Ikki para jantar em sua casa e esse por incrível que pareça aceitou, e June foi embora dizendo que já tinha passado muito tempo longe do Shun. Mamãe já estava atrasada para o plantão então entrou em casa como um furacão, e eu fui tomar um banho relaxante e depois coloquei uma camisola confortável para dormir um pouco, não tinha fome, mas Hyoga com certeza viria me acordar para jantar.  
Mas uma vez eu acordava gritando, que inferno, eu mal fechava os olhos e os pesadelos vinham, coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos e comecei a chorar.  
–Que merda, será que isso nunca vai parar. -perguntei para mim mesma desesperada.  
–Eu posso fazer parar. -disse ele, ao levantar a cabeça e olhar para a janela, lá estava ele sentado me observando, e seus olhos azuis me analisavam, pareciam mais claros com a luz da lua, então este pulou e veio em minha direção. -Não quero mais te vê sofrer assim pequena.  
–Então por favor faça isso parar Hyoga. -pedi agarrando em seu pescoço, eu ainda tremia um pouco, mas sabia que logo seu cheiro me acalmaria.  
–Só à uma forma de esquecer uma lembrança ruim. -ele me afastou e olhou nos meus olhos, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijando de leve, fazendo meu coração bater como um louco. -Te dando uma lembrança maravilhosa que torne a ruim apenas um borrão em sua memoria, mas para isso eu teria de fazer-lá minha, você entende isso Alana?  
–Sim... -minha voz saiu tão baixa que eu mal a escutei.  
–Não que eu não quisesse ter você naquela noite em seu quarto, mas você precisa entender de verdade o que ser minha significa. -ele parou e ainda sério me olhou mais profundamente como se tentasse ler cada pensamento meu. -Eu prometi que esse casamento seria de fachada, e que se um dia você se apaixonasse por alguém eu te deixaria ir...  
–Hyo.. -ele colocou o dedo indicador em meus lábios, me pedindo silencio.  
–Mas se eu te fizer minha, se eu te fizer mulher, eu jamais permitirei que outro toque você, então saiba que se você me disser sim outra vez eu não permitirei que você saia do meu lado nunca. -ele parou de falar e tirou o dedo de meus lábios. -Eu te amo Alana.  
Eu não sabia o que responder, minha respiração estavam numa sincronização louca e frenética, e eu mal piscava, então fiz a única coisa que minha mente mandava, o beijei e o puxei para cima de mim.  
–Preciso ouvir sua resposta pequena. -ele me pediu entre os beijos, então eu mordi seu lábio inferior e o fitei tomando coragem.  
–Me faça sua Hyoga.  
Ele não esperou que eu pedisse uma segunda vez, e começou a me beijar novamente, primeiro minha boca e depois desceu para meu pescoço, beijando e mordendo, enquanto isso suas hábeis mãos passeavam por meu corpo parando em minha cocha e descobrindo-a da fina camisola. Era impossível conter os gemidos, mas me assustei um pouco quando este fez menção de tirar minha camisola, e acabei ficando um pouco rígida.  
–Confia em mim? -eu fiz que sim com a cabeça, mas apesar disso eu ainda estava com um pouco de medo, ele então se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para cima dele. -Você está assustada e assim será uma experiencia ruim para você, então faça comigo o que quiser.  
–O... o que? -ele apenas me sorriu e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça me dando um sorriso sacana, enquanto eu estava sentado em seu tronco, com uma perna a cada lado deste, provavelmente com a maior cara de tacho do universo.  
–Se eu te tocar você vai se assustar, e a tendencia é só piorar sua situação, mas se você me tocar a experiência será outra, será você no comando de tudo, assim você não se assustará e o seu medo irá passar, te deixando mais tranquila.  
–Mas eu não sei o que fazer. -falei tímida, e este fez uma pequena flexão e me abraçou beijando-me avidamente. -Siga seus instintos e me faça seu. -disse em meu ouvido e depois voltou a se deitar na mesma posição de antes.

"Jezus, que homem é esse?"

"Se ferrou colega!"

Eu tremi com suas palavras, mas ele estava certo, se fosse ele no comando eu me assustaria e acabaria não conseguindo fazer nada ou traumatizada para sempre, mas fazer isso comigo era maldade. Maldade, com esse pensamento eu o sorri sapeca e ele apenas levantou a sobrancelha inquisidoramente.  
Sai de cima dele e o puxei para que sentasse na cama, e fui até meu celular, escolhi uma música e comecei a dançar sensualmente para ele. Com o ritmo da música eu e a me acalmando, peguei sua mão, e lambi seu dedo indicador, e depois dei uma leve mordida no mesmo, a pois isso desci-o pelo meu corpo vagarosamente, e quando estava perto da minha feminilidade a soltei, e me afastei sorrindo safada e ainda dançando comecei a tirar a camisola, ele acompanhava cada movimento meu, e eu tinha gostado do resultado em que ele estava, já que este respirava com dificuldade, e se segurava na cama apertando-a. Dei graças aos céus por está vestindo uma lingerie branca, era simples, mas pelo menos não era uma infantil.  
Enquanto dançava eu e a até ele e apalpava meu corpo com cara de desejo, como dizendo que desejava que ele fizesse o mesmo comigo.  
Quando a música já estava acabando eu o empurre para que este voltasse a se deitar na cama e subi em cima dele e com os últimos acordes desci sobre ele rebolando, e antes mesmo que suas avidas mãos me tocassem eu senti aquele maravilhoso volume ainda escondido em sua calça. Ele me beijava loucamente e era palpável seu desejo por mim, então tratei logo de me livrar de sua camiseta e comecei a arranhar suas costas e quando rebolei sobre sua intimidade, esse soltou um gemido gutural e num simples movimento me jogou na cama e ficou por cima de mim, mordi meu lábio inferior de uma forma sexy, e observei o quanto ele estava louco, seus olhos antes tão claros, agora eram escurecidos pelo desejo.  
–Se continuar assim eu não vou conseguir me controlar Alana. -ele fechou os olhos numa tentativa de se controlar, mas eu o puxei para mim, e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha.  
–Quem disse que eu quero que você se controle. -fiz a voz mais sexy que consegui imaginar, e quando o vi se arrepiar lambi sua orelha. -Já disse que quero ser sua essa noite.  
Ele me beijou tão brutalmente que acabei cravando as unhas em suas costas pelo desejo, Hyoga rasgou meu sutiã como se não fosse nada, e abocanhou meu seio e com a mão começou a brincar com o bico do outro que já estava durinho pelo desejo, e eu por minha vez comecei a desabotoar sua calça e quando consegui a tirei com meus pés, claro que ele me ajudou um pouco, então comecei a alisar por cima de sua box,e seu membro que já estava tão duro quanto uma pedra. Enquanto eu brincava com seu membro sua mão livre desceu sorrateira e com um simples dobrar de dedos ele rasgou minha calcinha, e eu não tive como não suspirar de desejo, que só piorou quando esse começou a brincar com minha intimidade, com o dedo. Era notável o quanto eu já estava molhada, e com os movimentos hábeis de seus dedos em mim a situação só se agravava, meu corpo começava a ter espasmos e era difícil manter minha mente sã, e não tardou para eu ter meu primeiro orgasmo. Minha respiração ainda estava voltando ao normal, mas resolvi que agora o queria por inteiro, então comecei a puxar sua cueca para baixo e com à ajuda dele nos livramos da ultima peça que faltava. Já estávamos ambos suados, então ele veio até mim e se posicionou entre minhas pernas e me fitou como se me pedisse permissão, eu apenas sorri, minha mente e meu corpo estavam tranquilos, eu queria ser dele, somente dele.  
–Prometo que vai ser a única vez em sua vida que vou machucá-la pequena. -e antes que eu pudesse responder esse me beijou e começou a me penetrar.  
A dor não foi a pior que já senti, eu aconhecia, Jun me fez senti-lá antes, parecia que estava sendo rasgada, cravei tão fortemente as unhas em suas costas que tenho certeza que sangrou, mas este não pareceu ligar, e quando a barreira do meu hímen foi rompida dando passagem ao seu membro por completo em meu corpo este parou e me olhou, limpando as lágrimas de meu rosto.  
–Desculpe, eu sei que doeu muito...  
–Eu te amo. -ao ouvir minhas palavras ele me abraçou e olhou intensamente e eu comecei a mexer meu corpo, e apesar da dor eu ainda o queria.  
–Eu te amo muito também. -sorri sincero.  
Ele também começou a se mexer e após os primeiros minutos de desconforto, a dor foi dando lugar ao prazer, nossos corpos lutavam para respirar entre nossos gemidos. Entrelacei minhas pernas tremulas em sua cintura aumentando ainda mais a penetração e esse começou a bombar mais rápido dentro de mim, senti meu corpo todo tremer involuntariamente e todos os meus músculos se tencionaram, mais o orgasmo, o prazer em sim que ele me fez sentir naquele momento é inexplicável, e a felicidade de sentir ele se derramando em prazer dentro de mim me fez sentir mulher, sua mulher, ele havia me marcado por dentro e por fora, e agora pertencíamos um ao outro para sempre.  
Hyoga se deixou cair em cima de mim, e assim como eu, ele tentava controlar a respiração, este segurou minha mão e me olhou.  
–Você está bem? -ele me olhava preocupado, então com a mão livre eu lhe dei um cascudo.  
–Não arruíne meu momento de felicidade com perguntas bestas. -disse fazendo bico. Ele sorriu e veio se deitar ao meu lado me puxando para deitar a cabeça em seu braço, e colando nossas testas, o carinho que seus olhos me passavam me faziam sentir a pessoa mais amada do mundo.  
–Eu te amo tanto Alana. Eu juro que te farei feliz, custe o que...  
–Você já me faz a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, minha vida tem sido uma bagunça desde que te conheci, mas eu não saberia mais viver sem você Hyoga, eu te amo tanto que chega a doer. -nos beijamos mais uma vez e sorrimos ainda com as testas coladas.  
E ambos tínhamos apenas uma certeza naquele momento, que dali em diante seriamos felizes.


	22. Casamento!

Abri meus olhos sentindo uma trilha de beijos do meu pescoço até minha bochecha, e antes que minha mente pudesse formular um pensamento coerente eu estava sorrindo, no meio da inconsciência e realidade, de não só que dia era hoje, mais de quem estava ao meu lado nesse momento e o porquê, imagens da noite maravilhosa começaram a passar em minha mente como um filme, até que senti uma leve mordida na orelha, e graças a isso um calafrio começou a se alastrar por todo o meu corpo, e num impulso repentino acabei abrindo os olhos.

-Bom dia pequena! -sussurrou Hyoga em meu ouvido, e se era possível, eu alarguei ainda mais meu sorriso, fazendo com isso com que uma leve risada nasal fosse ouvida por nós dois.

-Bom dia Hyoga. -eu disse me virando para ele e tocando seu rosto, e quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu tive a certeza que ambos estávamos mais que felizes.

-Eu trouxe o seu café da manhã, é melhor comer e se arrumar rápido antes que venham a sua procura, acho que sua mãe vai surtar. -disse ele tentando não rir. - Eu terei que ir embora, sua mãe não queria me deixar vir vê-la, mais eu não podia te deixar acordar e não me ter ao seu lado, não hoje, e também... Eu te amo... -ele me beijou profundamente, me deixando zonza, e após isso se levantou da cama e se dirigiu a porta. -A bandeja com seu café da manhã está na cômoda pequena, nós vemos a noite "amor".

E dizendo isso ele sai sem me deixar abrir a boca para responder, eu ainda estava tentando assimilar tudo que ele me disse quando resolvi pular da cama para correr atrás dele. Abri a porta com tudo e o vi no meio do corredor.

-Eu também te amo Hyoga... -eu corri e o abracei, ou tentei já que meus braços não conseguiram se fechar direito ao redor dele, ele virou e me beijou e depois começou a rir.

-Eu sei disso pequena, mais é melhor você colocar uma roupa antes de sair correndo pela casa não acha? -eu o olhei e depois abaixei a cabeça para olhar meu corpo nú...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -gritei voltando correndo para o quarto batendo a porta com tudo. -Ainda dava para ouvir ele gargalhando.

-Obrigado pela maravilhosa visão pequena!

-Você me enganou... -choraminguei encostada na porta.

-E vou te enganar outra vez, e mais outra, e outra, pelo resto de nossas vidas. -ele disse do outo lado da porta. -Porque você é minha mulher agora.

-Estarei esperando ansiosamente pelos dias que virão. -sorri ao vislumbrar o futuro a frente. -Até a noite Hyoga.

-Até a noite Alana.

Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma roupa leve, não passei maquiagem, apenas escovei os dentes e fiz um rabo de cavalo nos cabelos. Sai do banheiro e dei de cara com minha melhor amiga e minha mãe sentadas em minha cama.

Enquanto eu tomava meu café com Katya (resolveu comer comigo) conversávamos confortavelmente, e quando já estávamos acabando June chegou.

Minha mãe tinha nos reservado o spar, para o famoso dia da noiva, banho de lua, depilação, massagem relaxante e peeling de cristal, enfim o dia foi perfeito. Todas curtimos muito, sem falar nos conselhos de June de como era a vida de casada. Depois fomos enfim arrumar o cabelo e fazer a maquiagem, eu não quis nada exagerado, preferi deixar apenas um coque e minha mãe trouxe a tiara e as joias que Saori tinha me dado.

-Alexei pediu para te entregar filha, parece que foi o Seiya que lembrou e o Mu teve de ir buscar na Sibéria nas pressas para você. –ela me disse sapeca como sempre.

-Obrigada mamãe. –eu sorri –Eu realmente havia me esquecido disso.

-Espero que não tenha se esquecido de fazer as suas juras. –ela ria maliciosamente. –Se bem que depois da noite que você teve eu me surpreendo que ainda lembre de algo.

-MÃE! –todas riram.

"Ai Jezus será que todos sabem?"

-Mãe... é... eu... –ela ria do meu aparente nervosismo.

-Deixe de coisa filha, o que importa é ser feliz.

-Eu me esqueci completamente disso, vou ter de improvisar. -tentei mudar de assunto.

-Boa sorte filha..

-Obrigada... por tudo... –ela me abraçou carinhosamente.

Comecei a me arrumar assim que a maquiagem terminou, e depois vinheram me perfumar e dar os últimos retoques.

-Alana você vai no carro sozinha tudo bem? –mamãe me explicava como seria tudo. –Mu vai te esperar lá, e você só deve sair do carro quando ele abrir a porta, até lá espere lá dentro, o carro tem ar condicionado então você não vai sentir tanto calor.

-Aproveita para pensar nos seus votos amiga. –Katya dizia feliz. –Você não quer passar vergonha né?! –maldita.

Elas logo foram embora, e Carlos me ajudou a entrar dentro do carro. No caminho para Cabo Branco (onde se encontrava o bosque ao qual seria realizado meu casamento), eu realmente parei para pensar em tudo. Olhei pela janela do carro e ainda nos encontrávamos na "Epitácio Pessoa", principal avenida de acesso à praia, e naquele momento o transito era ameno, já que o horário de pico seria as 6h, mas o sol ainda estava alto e isso ofuscava um pouco minha visão. Acabei suspirando ao notar que ainda eram 16:40, tínhamos cerca de vinte minutos para chegar na hora marcada para a cerimônia.

Me peguei avaliando o momento, avaliando o quão diferente eu estava naquele dia, pois eu sempre havia me imaginado ansiosa, talvez até um pouco temerosa quando esse dia chegasse, o dia em que eu me casaria com o dito amor da minha vida, e com essa pessoa viveria o resto de meus dias. Quão distinto não era aquela situação, não só pela pessoa com quem eu iria me casar (sempre sonhei que seria Ramon), como também pelas circunstancias em que me casava agora (pois minha ideia era ser algo extremamente planejado, e só depois que eu terminasse alguma faculdade). Mas agora, eu me via completamente tranquila, posso dizer que estou até animada com tudo, não me sinto de forma alguma pressionada, e por mais que todos digam que o dia de hoje passou rápido, eu diria que ele até demorou demais a passar, pois tudo que eu queria agora era vê-lo, e ouvi-lo, visto que minha vida já a bastante tempo se resumia a ele, e eu não precisava de um anel no dedo, ou de uma assinatura num papel para saber disso.

Em meio aos meus devaneios não percebi quando o carro estacionou na entrada do bosque. Fiquei imóvel dentro deste, tentando duramente tirar o sorriso idiota de meus lábios e jurando para mim mesma que não pularia quando a porta se abrisse.

-Senhorita, o buque! –Carlos entregou o buque de rosas para mim. –Devo dizer-lhe que está linda Alana, e eu desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo.

-Muito obrigada Carlos. –demos um abraço desajeitado, já que ele estava no banco da frente e eu no de trás, e depois disso ele saiu do carro.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu podia ouvir o amontoado de cochichos do lado de fora, eu sabia que os seguranças estavam trabalhando dobrado para manter os repórteres e fotógrafos longe do carro, minha mãe era muito cuidadosa com minha imagem.

Meu coração começou a dar sinais de vida quando vi Mu se aproximando com um meio sorriso no rosto, este abriu a porta e me estendeu a mão.

-Pronta?

-Sim! –disse num fio de voz, saindo do carro.

-Você está realmente divina, quem diria que a criança que eu peguei no colo se transformaria nessa linda moça. –ele sorria caloroso.

-Obrigada Mu, não só por isso, mais por tudo, você sabe, por me manter sempre segura e...

-Eu faria tudo de novo Aqua, há... –ele colocou a mão no bolso do palito e de lá retirou uma pulseira de ouro branco com apenas uma pedra jade ao centro. –Presente do seu pai, ele me pediu para te dar no dia do seu casamento. O verde para dar sorte.

-Obriga...do... –era difícil não chorar enquanto ele colocava o presente no meu pulso.

-Ei não chore, ou Hyoga vai ter uma sincope, vamos logo sim! –ele me estendeu o braço e eu o segurei.

Seguimos em frente e ao atravessar o portão uma chuva de fleches me cegou por um momento, e eu tenha certeza que se não fosse Mu me apoiando eu não saberia em que direção seguir. Várias pessoas se amontoavam para nós ver entrar, e eu pude reconhecer alguns rostos, como os pais de Katya, Sandra e Ramon, sem falar nos meus avós e tios, mais nada me preparou para ele.

Hyoga estava divino, em um smoking branco, com o cabelo penteado/arrepiado dando-lhe um ar másculo e "principesco", ele me olhava sério, talvez um pouco aliviado, e por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia tirar mais aquele sorriso bobo. Não tirávamos os olhos um do outro, nem mesmo quando Mu me entregou a este, ele me sorriu e viramos para o cerimonialista, só ai me dei ao luxo de parar de olha-ló para observar ao meu redor. Julian estava ao meu lado direito (não tinha nem mesmo um arranhão, estava lindo de smoking preto), com Katya a tira colo que sorria boba, mais seu olhar se direcionava para a primeira fila onde se encontrava Ikki. Ao lado esquerdo de Hyoga se encontrava Shun e June, e ao lado destes estava minha mãe e Mu.

Se eu disser que dei ouvidos a uma palavra se quer do que o pobre cerimonialista disse eu estaria mentindo descaradamente, só percebi que algo estava acontecendo quando ouvi Hyoga falar.

-Sim...

-Alana Lyana Lopes, você aceita Alexei Hyoga Yukida como seu esposo, para amá-lo e respeita-lo, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separe.

-Sim. –olhei-o e este me sorria.

-Agora façam seus votos.

Hyoga pegou a aliança de cima de uma almofada branca que uma criança trazia, e segurando minha mão direita ele começou a falar.

-Alana... –ele respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça me olhando, todos naquele lugar pareceram parar até de respirar e nem se ouvia mais os pássaros, todos queriam ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer. –Eu à vi crescer, à vi deixar de ser a menina que tinha medo, se tornar na mulher que transformou seus medos em riqueza, que trilhou seu próprio caminho. A vi cair e levantar várias vezes, e se me perguntarem eu não saberia dizer em qual desse meio tempo eu me apaixonei por você.

-Sempre quis te proteger de tudo e de todos, mais você sempre fugiu e caminhou sozinha por caminhos que eu nem sempre pude te achar antes de você se machucar, mais tenho ciência que muitos desses machucados te fizeram crescer e se tornar essa maravilhosa mulher. Você sempre me agradeceu por tudo o que fiz por você, mais nunca me deixou dizer que eu que sou grato por você existir. Você que me tirou da escuridão e que com apenas um sorriso infantil me deu a razão pela qual viver e lutar para te dar um futuro melhor. Não posso prometer que a vida ao meu lado será fácil, bela ou mesmo maravilhosa, mais posso prometer meu amor eterno a você, amor esse que me fará dar meu sangue se necessário para que você seja no mínimo feliz comigo. Por que dizer "eu te amo", parece algo simples e fútil se comparado aos meus reais sentimentos por você! –ele enfim parou para respirar e todos fizeram o mesmo. –Por isso Alana, a partir de hoje eu estarei sempre ao seu lado, pois não a bem mais precioso que você em minha vida pequena. –e com um sorriso torto ele colocou a aliança em meu dedo. –Agora você é oficialmente minha mulher, e eu cuidarei sempre de você minha pestinha.

Uma chuva de aplausos pode ser ouvida, me dando tempo de limpar as lágrimas intrometidas que haviam caído, depois respirei fundo e peguei a aliança da almofada, me dirigi a ele e peguei sua mão direita me posicionado o anel em seu dedo.

-Uou, se isso fosse uma competição eu provavelmente perderia. –ouvi várias risadas acompanhando a minha, ele mesmo riu um pouco. – Alexei, nós conhecemos de uma forma tão inusitada, que mesmo agora é difícil de acreditar. Você apareceu em minha vida quando eu já tinha desistido de acreditar no amor. Chegou de mansinho e foi aos poucos conquistando cada pedaço do meu coração, e quando dei por mim você já o tinha levando, junto com minha pouca sanidade. –todos riram. –Hoje, aqui ao seu lado, posso confessar que nem em meus melhores sonhos eu imaginei que sentiria tamanha felicidade, e sinceramente eu ainda não consigo acreditar que fui agraciada com tanta sorte, não só por te conhecer, mais por te ter ao meu lado, como homem, como amigo e agora para ser meu companheiro pela eternidade. Espero te trazer tanta felicidade como as que você sempre me trouxe, e te digo, que não há maior felicidade do que viver ao seu lado. –coloquei a aliança em seu dedo. –Eu não preciso de mais nada para ser feliz, eu já tenho você. –e com isso o puxei para o beijo, em meio a uma chuva de aplauso e o pôr do sol.

-Pelos poderes a mim investido eu os declaro marido e mulher!


	23. Diário de Hyoga! Parte 1!

Olhos grandes, castanhos e curiosos me observavam (da mesma forma que eu fazia), e diferente do que eu tinha imaginado ela veio até mim. Subiu com certa dificuldade no sofá e sentou comportadamente do meu lado esquerdo, e virou o rosto me encarando em desafio, tive uma enorme vontade de rir (como Mu a minha direita já fazia discretamente), ela era muito petulante para uma criança de três anos.

"Ela é bem diferente do que você imagina Hyoga, você vai se surpreender" –a lembrança de horas atrás, com Mu tentando me preparar para este momento.

-Mamy me falou que você é meu paid.. pain... –ela tentava lembrar a palavra.

-Padrinho, eu sou seu padrinho. –ela balançou a cabeça afirmando e seus cachos castanhos caíram em cascata por seu rosto redondo.

-O que é isso? –ela me olhava curiosa e se não fosse tão pequena eu poderia jurar que me estudava. –É tipo um pai? –talvez ela tenha associado a palavra, ou fosse só uma forma de tentar intender, mas ao me lembrar do pai dela eu tratei de ficar mais sério, não podia deixar os sentimentos de perda me dominarem. –Porque eu já tenho um pai.

-Não, não como pai, é mais como uma pessoa que sempre vai te proteger. –tentei explicar.

-Hunnnn. –ela ficou pensativa. –Isso quer dizer que você me ama? –eu fiquei sem reação e Lyana que estava a nossa frente e até então estava triste tratou de dar um breve sorriso, diferente de Mu ao meu lado que estava se remexendo, provavelmente se segurando para não gargalhar. –Mamy me disse que sempre protegemos quem amamos. –ô, agora entendi o ponto, quase deixei escapar um suspiro de alivio.

-Há sim, é mais ou menos isso. –tentei não acabar com aquela inocência infantil, meus motivos para protege-la eram tudo menos inocentes.

Ela levantou ficando em pé no sofá, e veio até mim, ficando parcialmente da minha altura, e estendeu os bracinhos pedindo colo. Eu a peguei e ela deu um sorriso bobo, então me levantei do sofá com ela em meus braços, ela ainda ria, e estava tão quentinha, ainda com aquele cheiro de bebê. Isso acalmou meu intimo, como se aplacasse um pouco a dor em meu coração, e então ela colocou suas mãozinhas em meu rosto me fazendo olhar dentro de seus olhos castanhos.

-Então eu também amarei você padrio. –por um momento eu pude jurar que senti sua energia através de suas mãos em meu rosto, uma energia quente e calorosa, tão diferente da minha e do seu verdadeiro pai.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a ela, então apenas sorri-lhe, com a certeza de que eu a protegeria de tudo e de todos. Aquela criança era minha última missão de vida, e eu a cumpriria com prazer.

Passaram-se 4 anos desde que eu vim morar no Brasil, com a desculpa de estudar em um lugar que não chamasse tanta atenção. Agora com 17 anos eu estou terminando o ensino médio, e moro em um apartamento bem próximo da casa dos pais de Lyana (ela ainda mora com os pais por causa dos plantões no hospital), podendo assim sempre ficar de olho na Alana.

E por falar na minha protegida (que agora tem 7 anos, e é mais traquina do que qualquer moleque de sua rua), está na hora de eu passar na rua de sua casa. Não estranho ao ver enquanto subia a rua ela pendurada no pé de goiaba de sua residência. Lembro da primeira vez que ela subiu, tive de usar todo meu alto controle para não correr e tira-lá de lá, pois ela só tinha pouco mais de 5 anos. Mas graças a Atena nada aconteceu, e hoje a cena já é tão comum que eu mesmo já cansei de me perguntar se ela tem parentes macacos, pois vive pulando nos muros dos vizinhos e nas árvores deles. Acho que ela tem sorte de João Pessoa ser uma cidade tão arborizada.

-Dessa já daí sua peste, você vai lavar aquela louça. –sua vó tentava chama-lá sem gritar.

-Não desço não, é a vez de Magna lavar, eu já lavei ontem de noite e hoje de manhã. –retrucou ela se sentando em um ganho, e nem olhava para a velha senhora no chão.

-Magna quase nunca vem aqui, é você que mora aqui, então você que tem de lavar. –sua vó dizia.

-Mas eu nem almocei, por que eu tenho de lavar? –dizia ela indignada. –É sempre assim, a senhora nunca manda Magna fazer nada é só eu que tenho de fazer tudo quando ela está aqui.

-É por que ela é a princesinha da família, diferente de você que mora de favor, agora desça JÁ DAÍ. –gritou um homem que eu sabia ser o tio dela e pai de Magna. Andei mais devagar, eu não estava gostando daquela situação.

-Eu não desço não...

-Se não descer agora mesmo, quando sair daí vai levar uma surra sua pirralha ridícula. –disse ele. –AGORA DESÇA. –ele gritou, e eu podia ouvir ela fungar, aquilo me doeu, e eu parei onde estava.

-Eu não desço, só saio daqui quando minha mãe chegar.

-Pro seu azar ela está de plantão hoje, ou seja, só volta manhã sua peste. –disse a velha.

-Então eu só saiu daqui amanhã. –teimou, e eu conhecia bem aquela garota para saber que se preciso ela dormiria ali.

Fui até o beco próximo a casa dela, onde eu poderia ficar de olho nela sem chamar atenção e liguei para Lyana. Não deu nem três toques e ela me atendeu preocupada, eu nunca ligava, e se estava ligando era por que algo estava acontecendo com a Alana. Lhe expliquei rapidamente a situação e ela ficou revoltada prometendo que viria o mais rápido possível.

Em menos de dez minutos, Alan o "pai" de Alana chegou, e foi aí que eu entendi o por que Lyana o escolheu para ser pai dela.

-Alana filha desça daí! –ele disse gentilmente.

-Mais se eu descer o Lyan vai me dar uma surra. –retrucou ela.

-Hora e o que minha diabinha fez para merecer uma surra? –ele brincou.

-Ela não quer lavar a louça. –disse Lyan.

-Eu não sabia que você surra sua filha quando ela não lava a louça. –ele olhou sério para o tio dela. –Isso pode dar cadeia sabe.

-Eu já lavei a louça duas vezes pai e nem almocei, e mesmo assim eles dissera que eu teria de lavar a louça, por que Magna era a princesa da família e não podia lavar. –ela realmente era uma pestinha.

-É mesmo? –ele olhou para os dois ao seu lado. –Venha filha, desça daí, eu vou conversar com sua mãe e...

-Não é bem assim Alan, você conhece a Alana sabe como ela aumenta as coisas. –tentou aplacar a velha, mais a pestinha foi mais inteligente.

-É verdade papai, eles disseram que eu morava de favor e por isso deveria fazer tudo. –Alan que já estava vermelho de raiva, os olhou com ódio.

-VOCÊS DISSERAM O QUÊ? –gritou ele e apontou o dedo na cara do tio dela. –FAVOR? TANTO EU QUANTO A LYANA SUSTENTAMOS VOCÊS. –ele olhou para o lado e ela já estava descendo, e mesmo com o tamanho dela ele a pegou no colo, e ela o rodeou com suas pernas, eu podia ver mesmo aquela distância que ela chorava. –Nós ainda pagamos para vocês cuidarem dela, por que Lya tinha medo que se colocássemos babas elas poderiam machucar nossa filha, mais pelo jeito não tivemos sorte. –exasperou-se ele. –Vamos arrumar suas coisas filha, aqui você não fica mais.

-Você não pode simplesmente ignorar um chamado do grande mestre Hyoga. –dizia Shun, mas o que eu poderia fazer.

-Eu prometi a mãe dela que não passaria dessa noite Shun, eu tenho de ir busca-la. –eu já estava ficando furioso com todas aquelas regras.

-Alana já tem 18 anos Hyoga, ela não é nenhuma criança! –argumentou ele. –E no mais eu posso ir pega-la.

-E o que você dirá a ela?

-Mostrarei a carta de sua mãe e a trarei para as doze casas. –ele estava sendo sensato, então tive de concordar. –Prometo mantê-la em total segurança até você chegar.

-Obrigada irmão.

-Não há o que agradecer, eu faria isso por qualquer pessoa, você sabe. –Shun e sua mania de ser afável com todos.

Sai da casa de virgem e me dirigi para o salão do grande mestre. Desde que fiz o acordo com Saory a alguns anos atrás que nós preparamos para esse dia. Não deixando de enfatizar que me sinto apreensivo por está aqui novamente, pois desde aquele fatídico dia que não havia mais pisado aqui, passei os últimos anos me revessando em cuidar da Alana e treinar meus novos discípulos.

Mas tal foi minha surpresa quando antes mesmo de entrar no "palácio" o encontro em pé observando todo o local, então fiz uma breve reverencia em respeito.

-Mandou que me chamassem Grande Mestre?

-Sim Hyoga Cavaleiro de Aquário, temos algo a tratar sobre sua jovem futura esposa. –entonou.

-E o que seria? –pergunte confuso, eu tinha seguido todas as regras até ali.

-A jovem filha do ex-cavaleiro de Aquário, seu mestre Camus já completou 18 anos, e imagino que logo vocês estarão casados, devo lhe avisar, que se ela ferir inocentes, sendo sua mulher ou não será punida. –ele falava calmo, eu sabia que ele não hesitaria em mata-la ao menor deslize.

-Eu entendo grande mestre, se era só isso eu peço licença para me retirar.

-Pode ir!

-HYOGA! –eu ouvi Shun gritando. –corri ao seu encontro

-Shun o que ouve, onde está a Alana? –ele parecia preocupado e isso me deixou aflito.

-Em minha casa, eu a salvei de um acidente de moto...

-O QUÊ? –eu gritei já correndo para lá e ele me acompanhou.

-Eu fui busca-lá mas a encontrei no caminho, ela pilotava a moto a mais de 100k/h, e parecia realmente revoltada com algo, a peguei quando a moto bateu em algo, mais na velocidade que estava eu não pude conter todos os danos ao corpo dela quando se chocou ao meu. –ele estava bastante aflito. –Me desculpe!

-Tudo bem Shun, se ela está bem é o que importa não é? –eu agora estava uma pilha de nervos, e parei a porta, a porta que me separava dela.

-Hyoga eles não estão aqui. – Seiya me dizia o obvio.

-Onde aqueles três se enfiaram? –eu abri a porta com tudo e sai para fora de casa com Seiya em meu encalço. –Eu fui bem claro com eles, ela não pode sair sem mim.

-Deixa de ser paranoico, eles devem só ter ido dar uma voltinha na cidade mais próxima. –ele ria enquanto eu rangia os dentes tentando me controlar. –Eles até que demoraram para te desobedecer.

Me virei para ele me preparando para despejar vários impropérios, mais parei quando senti o cosmo de Julian e Jun se elevarem, e Seiya empalideceu.

-Precisamos... –eu não parei para ouvi-lo apenas corri com todas as minhas forças até o local tão conhecido por mim.

"Que droga Alana, por que você foi para o cemitério!" –eu sabia e temia que esse dia chegasse, sabia que ela queria vê-lo, mais era profundo e perigoso demais, eu jamais arriscaria sua vida a levando ali.

Mas nada me preparou para a cena a minha frente!

Julian estava usando a armadura de cisne, e estava totalmente ensanguentado, e sua mão direita, estava atravessada na barriga do irmão que ao me ver começou a rir, e eu pude ver ao longe deles estava caída Alana, meu coração falhou uma batida e ao me aproximar dela, meu corpo tremeu, o medo se apoderou de mim, e se ela estivesse morta? Não, ela não podia estar morta, eu ainda podia sentir a centelha de seu cosmo.

-Veja irmão, ele nunca vai se importar com nada além dela. –dizia Jun, e sangue saia de sua boca o fazendo engasgar. –Ele não salvou nossos pais daquela avalanche por que dizia que um cavaleiro não deve intervir nas escolhas humanas, mas quantos ele não matou por ela? O.. quanto ele... não interviu... na dela...

-Jun por que isso agora? –eu não entendia todo aquele ódio, muito menos o que estava acontecendo aqui.

-Eu a marquei... de... de uma.. forma que ela... jamais esquecerá... –e quando Julian retirou a mão dali este caiu para trás manchando a neve de sangue. –Adeus... irmão idiota.

Eu fiquei puto, e Julian caiu desmaiado, me deixando furioso, o que tinha acontecido ali? E como se para responder minhas perguntas vi Alana se mexer.

–Alana você está bem? -perguntou Seiya preocupado se aproximando dela.

-QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO? -gritou furioso, e vi quando ela colocou a mão entre as pernas e voltou com os dedos sujos de sangue.  
–Eu... Eu fui estuprada. -disse e eu parei assustado, enquanto ela se inclinava para vomitar, e pouco depois desmaiou.

-MU! –eu gritei a plenos pulmões indo até ela... Eu não podia acreditar, eu não queria acreditar que isso tinha acontecido.

De todas as minhas falhas com ela, essa era a única que eu jamais poderia ter me dado ao luxo de permitir. Eu estava desesperado com ela em meus braços, a sacudi um pouco tentando reanima-la mais ela não reagia. Vi de soslaio quando Seiya pegou Julian, e partiu voando com este. Eu me deixei cair de joelhos no chão com ela em meus braços, e chorei como não chorava a tempos. Como eu pude permitir isso, como eu deixei que outro tocasse a mulher que amo! O que eu faria agora, ela jamais me perdoaria por não a proteger, meu mestre não me perdoaria, eu, eu mesmo não me perdoaria por permitir que tal atrocidade acontecesse.

-Hyoga, precisamos tira-lá daqui! –disse Mu pesaroso, tocando meu ombro.

-Para onde? –eu já não conseguia raciocinar direito.

-Para a mãe dela. –ele respirou fundo. –Lyana saberá o que fazer.

-Sim. –era o melhor para ela. Eu só não sabia como encarar aquela mulher a quem jurei dar minha vida para proteger a filha, e agora eu retornava com esta em meus braços após sofrer tal barbaridade.


	24. Diário de Hyoga! Fim!

Esgotado, era a palavra que me definia nesse momento, e essas escadas que eram o único acesso entre as doze casas estava acabando comigo. Não que a mala em minha mão estivesse pesada, mas sim toda a bagunça que foi essa semana. Viajar entre um país e outro era realmente cansativo, e por isso que resolvi dar um fim na minha vida dupla de cavaleiro e empresário. Eu havia pedido demissão do meu cargo de CEO, para trabalhar apenas como programador na empresa, e isso me obrigou a passar a semana fora treinando e passando tudo para o meu sucessor.

Agora tudo que eu queria era chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho, e quem sabe com sorte a Alana chegasse cedo. Ainda estou me segurando para não correr atrás dela, sei que está com Mu e que enfim está levando o treinamento a sério, mais poxa eu senti tanto a sua falta nessa semana, desde que nos casamos a 2 anos atrás que nunca ficamos tanto tempo longe um do outro. Algumas vezes eu ficava um ou dois dias fora em alguma missão, ou resolvendo algo para a empresa, e talvez por isso ela tenha colocado na cabeça e infernizado a todos até que Mu a aceitasse como discípula, para que esta pudesse aprender o teletransporte. E esse era o maior motivo pelo qual eu passei direto pela casa dele, pois talvez nem Atena saiba onde eles se enfiaram para treinar.

Quando enfim alcancei a casa de aquário, quase corri para abrir a porta e na pressa não percebi que esta abriu por dentro, e eu por pouco não cai em cima do senhor que saiu de dentro da casa. Mas devo dizer que ao reconhecer o homem todo o meu cansaço sumiu e uma onda de preocupação e desespero se apoderou de mim.

-Doutor, o que faz aqui? O que ouve? Ela está bem? O que ouve com ela? –quase gritei com o homem a minha frente que mesmo com o jorro de perguntas que despejei sobre ele, se limitou apenas a me sorri e me deu espaço para entrar.

-Não se preocupe, ela está muito bem, um pouco anêmica devo dizer, mas já lhe expliquei que isso é normal, só precisará tomar cuidado... Mas é melhor você entrar, ela está ansiosa demais para sua chegada. –eu quase cai aliviado, se algo acontecesse a ela enquanto eu estivesse fora, eu não me perdoaria.

O senhor foi embora sem que eu notasse, e nem tive tempo de agradece-lo. Apesar de que no momento meu único foco era encontra-la e seguindo os cosmos (ela e Mu), eu rumei pela escada subindo-a em direção ao nosso quarto. E dali mesmo eu podia ouvir a risada dos dois.

-Bom eu já vou, vocês tem muito para conversar. –disse Mu antes mesmo que eu entrasse, e eu esperei ele abrir a porta. –Olá Hyoga!

-Mu! –nem o olhei direito apenas adentrei o quarto olhando-a, ela estava vermelha como se tivesse envergonhada de algo, e o mais estranho, não olhava para mim, parecia que um ponto do chão do quarto era mais interessante do que eu.

Quase ri com a cena, eu estava aliviado por ve-lá bem, e sabia que ela estava agindo assim por que tinha feito algo errado e não sabia como me dizer.

-Obrigado por cuidar dela Mu! –agradeci e joguei a mala no chão, e ouvi quando Mu saiu fechando a porta atrás de si.

Segui lentamente até ela que parecia ficar mais nervosa a cada passo meu, sentei na cama ao seu lado ficando de frente para ela, e não conseguia imaginar o que de tão ruim ela poderia ter feito para ficar assim. A última vez que ela fez essa cara foi quando colocou laxante nos abacaxis e saiu da cozinha fingindo que falava com a mãe no celular, ela sabia que Seiya não resistiria ao vê os abacaxis recém fatiados em rodelas em cima da mesa, e ela tinha raiva que beliscassem a comida antes da hora, o pobre coitado teve a maior noite de rei da sua vida, o que ela não contava era que eu também não resistiria e comê-los-ia. Lembro que só descobri que tinha sido ela, quando no outro dia ela não olhava diretamente para mim, e sempre me diz para não se preocupar que ela tinha certeza que não era nada sério.

-"O que você fez, sua diabinha pequena?" –eu sempre a chamava de diabinha quando ela aprontava algo, e talvez por eu ter usado um tom mais sério, ela começou a tremer e a chorar, me pedir desculpas, dizendo que só queria castigar o Seiya por ele sempre beliscar a comida. Me senti mal por vê-la tão triste, e me desculpei também, mas não antes dela prometer que não faria algo assim novamente.

-O que houve Alana? Você está bem? O médico me disse que você está anêmica, ficou com tanta saudade de mim que esqueceu de comer? –brinquei, e ela sorriu de leve e finalmente me olhou.

-Hyoga, eu tenho algo para te dizer, mas... promete não surtar? –respirei fundo, seja lá o que ela tinha aprontado eu estava preparado para ouvir, então respirando fundo manei a cabeça afirmativamente. Então ela pegou minha mão, e eu fiquei confuso quando ela a colocou na barriga. –Eu estou grávida!

"Há então era só isso, não tinha posto fogo na casa de Seiya, só estava grávida... GRÁVIDA!"

-Hyoga, ei você tá bem? HYOGA. –a peguei no colo e comecei a girar alegremente com ela pelo quarto, deuses como eu estava feliz.

-Eu amo você... –foi tudo que consegui dizer em meio as lágrimas de felicidade...

Eu a carregava nos braços, e mesmo com a barriga de 8 meses ela continuava linda, ainda mais naquele vestido de festa rosa, que delineava tão bem suas novas curvas. Mas eu sabia que algo a incomodava desde que saímos da festa de casamento de Katya, pois não parecia mais a menina alegre que a pouco estava com a mãe a se divertir rindo da forma como as piruás se vestiam, e posso dizer, sentar com duas mulheres que se divertem com a desgraça da sociedade, é algo "inusitado".

Resolvi que deveria ir para o jardim da casa da mãe dela, e esperei que Lyana entrasse em casa, ela também sabia que algo estava errado com a filha, então apenas se retirou. Forrei meu palito no chão e me sentei encostando as costas na árvore, e a trouxe mais para junto de mim, colocando suas costas confortavelmente em meu peito, e alisando sua barriga.

-O que ouve? –perguntei angustiado, não gostava quando ela ficava silenciosa assim. –Você está sentindo alguma coisa?

-Não estou bem! –respondeu com a voz triste, e aquilo realmente me doeu, então puxei seu queixo a virando um pouco para mim e encostei nossas testas.

-Me diga o que está acontecendo por favor Alana, eu fiz algo? –os olhos dela se encheram de água e ela balançou a cabeça negando, e tentou se afastar, mais eu a segurei ali. –Ei, não fique assim amor, não fuja, prometemos ser sinceros sempre um com o outro. –vi quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu... eu... você me responderia sinceramente?

-Sempre. –nossas testas ainda coladas, eu a olhava firme, nunca mentiria para ela.

-É que eu notei hoje como estou gorda, e... e vi que mesmo me cuidando apareceram algumas estrias na barriga e... e eu sei que não sou mais tão atraente... mas... mas –ela estava nervosa, tão nervosa que não conseguia montar uma frase. Ela tentou novamente se afastar e eu a puxei de vez para mim a beijando ardentemente.

-Nunca, em nenhum momento de nossas vidas eu serei esse tipo de homem. –ela me olhou sem entender. –Você está linda, você não sabe o quanto tenho de me segurar todas as noites para não te atacar selvagemente. –ela me olhava num misto de curiosidade e vergonha. –Se você tem estrias, eu vou beija-la todas as noites, e amar não só elas mas qualquer outra marca que essa gravidez venha deixar em seu corpo, pois elas são as marcas de que você está gerando nossa filha dentro de você, e no futuro serão as lembranças de nossa história. Eu sempre vou amar você Alana, e se eu conseguir chegar a velhice do seu lado, minha única preocupação será acordar no dia seguinte e te ter saudável ali. –ela chorava, e segurava fortemente a minha mão. –Eu vi você crescer, se tornar uma mulher, a minha mulher, e agora tenho a sorte de acompanhar o desenvolvimento da nossa filha em você, todas as manhãs quando acordo, eu a olho e a trago ainda mais para mim na cama, agradecendo mentalmente a Atena, por me agraciar com mais um dia ao seu lado. Então jamais pense que eu deixaria de amá-la por simples estética, por que eu amo o que está aqui! –levei nossas mãos entrelaçadas ao seu coração. –E nada mais me importa.

-Hyoga... –eu não a deixei falar e a beijei de leve, ela me sorriu e depois fez uma careta estranha e eu senti algo molhar o chão. Ela ficou pálida!

-Acho que a bolsa estourou. –disse num fio de voz e eu levei alguns minutos para entender a qual bolsa ela se referia, já que ela tinha levado apenas um carteira para o casamento.

-Mas... mais ainda é cedo... –eu me apavorei, tentei levantar mais ela me puxou.

-Fique calmo sim, apenas chame a mamãe, ela saberá o que fazer.

Sai correndo e na pressa acabei levando a porta da casa comigo, assuntando uma Lyana que estava tomando chá na cozinha.

-Vai nascer... –não esperei que ela entendesse, apenas corri até ela, a coloquei no colo e meio segundo depois estávamos no jardim ao lado de Alana, que estava mais branca do que já era.

-Alana filha o que aconteceu? –coloquei Lyana no chão, e está se aproximou da filha.

-A bolsa estourou mamãe. –Lyana a olhou seria.

-Precisamos ir ao hospital, as contrações vão começar logo, você precisa contar a periodicidade em que vai senti-las. Vou buscar o carro! –ela saiu correndo me deixando ali sem saber o que fazer.

Alana me estendeu os braços, como uma criança que pede colo, e eu a peguei visivelmente em pânico, eu não sabia o que fazer, ainda não estava preparado para isso, e se algo acontecesse, ainda não estava na hora de nossa filha nascer.

-Hei, fique calmo, estamos bem, nossa filha é apenas apressada. –Lyana buzinou e eu a levei até o carro.

Quando chegamos ao hospital, toda a equipe médica estava a nossa espera, Lyana provavelmente os tinha avisado, e logo Alana foi levada para fazer os primeiros exames, e depois de quase 20 "enlouquecedores" minutos sem notícias onde eu quase abri um buraco chão de tanta preocupação a mãe dela voltou já vestida como médica.

-Ela não tem passagem Hyoga, tem apenas 2 cm, teremos de fazer uma cesariana, pois ela já perdeu o líquido amniótico. –eu a olhava desesperado. –Você ira com a enfermeira Carla, ela te ajudar a se vestir, já que imagino que queira acompanhar tudo. –apenas afirmei com a cabeça, não estava em condições de pensar direito.

Fiz tudo mecanicamente, com um nervosismo aparente, mas a enfermeira não pareceu se importar, na certa já estava acostumada. Quando entrei na sala de parto, Alana já estava deitada e os médicos e enfermeiros já estavam ao seu redor.

-Mantenha ela acordada Hyoga, ela não deve dormir. –Lyana me disse e eu me aproximei dela que estava meio chorosa, e aquilo partiu meu coração.

-Vamos começar. –disse um dos médicos passando um liquido vermelho em sua barriga.

-Você esta sentido dor pequena?

-Não, acho que só sono. –ela me disse cansada.

-Ei você não deve dormir. –alisei seu rosto. –Onde está a minha pestinha...

-Eu nunca fui uma pestinha. –retrucou ela.

-Não, e quem foi que trocou o pote de sal pelo açúcar da avó quando esta não quis fazer a comida que ela gostava para fazer o que a prima queria.

-Quem nunca? –me perguntou ela sorridente, e a mãe dela me olhou como que afirmando para que eu continuasse a distrai-la. –Eu era só uma criança.

-Há, e quem foi que no ensino médio colocou cola de isopor no gel de um menino, só por que ele tinha dito a melhor amiga desta que não namoraria uma menina do cabelo de leão.

-Como você sabe disso? –ela estava boquiaberta.

-Eu sei disso e muito mais, por exemplo teve a vez em que você e Katya foram suspensas por que subiram na laje da escola para ver o eclipse solar, e ao invés de voltarem para casa, fora para o cemitério brincar com as caveiras de "ser ou não ser, eis a questão!".

Acabamos rindo e só paramos quando ouvimos algo que eu jamais esqueceria, o chorinho de nossa bebê.

-É uma linda menina. –disse o médico a colocando entre os seios de Alana que como eu chorava feliz, e ali eu vi pela primeira vez juntas as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida. E quando horas depois eu peguei minha pequena pela primeira vez em meus braços, não poderia jamais imaginar que poderia ser mais feliz. Mas Alana como sempre me provava que eu estava enganado e que ela sempre iria me surpreender.

-Qual o nome vão dar para o bebê? –perguntou a enfermeira, e eu me vi pedido, ainda não tínhamos decidido isso.

-Natassia. –disse uma Alana convicta, e eu a olhei chocado, ela escolhera o nome de minha mãe. –Natassia Lyana Yukida.

-Hyoga você não acha que o Kamui anda estranho? –perguntou Alana enquanto lavava a louça.

-Ele esteve normal nos treinos. –disse comendo mais uma fatia de minha panqueca.

Kamui era nosso filho mais novo, e diferente da irmã que sempre foi arteira e provavelmente tinha puxado o gênio da mãe (e de mim só tinha herdado a mesma cor dos olho), era o típico menino tímido, quando bebê todos o queriam pegar para o colocar no colo, já que ele e a de colo em colo e sempre abraçava que o pegasse pelo pescoço e deitava a cabeça no ombro da pessoa, e ficava tranquilamente ali, "tão fofo", era o que eu sempre ouvia, "ele parece carente". Eu sempre me preocupava com ele, essa forma de agir poderia trazer sérios problemas futuros, e talvez por isso eu pegava um pouco mais pesado com Kamui.

Fui tirado de meus pensamentos quando o telefone de Alana tocou, e esta assumiu um semblante preocupado ao falar com a pessoa do outro lado da linha, o que me fez ficar imediatamente em alerta.

-Desde quando? –ela perguntou sem entender. –Entendo, eu agradeço por avisa, quando ele chegar terei uma conversa séria com ele. Me desculpe o transtorno e obrigada.

-O que ouve? –perguntei me levantando com o prato na mão indo até ela.

-Era a diretora da escola do Kamui, disse que desde segunda que ele não vai a escola.

Ouvimos a porta da sala se abrir e nos entreolhamos e seguimos rapidamente para lá. Uma criança de cabelos loiros sol de 10 anos entrou, e mesmo de cabeça baixa eu sabia que meu filho estava triste, e que provavelmente seus olhos tão claros como os de Alana estavam embargados.

-Chegou cedo filho. –ele parou aos nos vê ali.

-Eu... eu... –mordeu os lábios e as primeiras lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto, e ele as limpou nervosamente. -Eu não quero mais ir para a escola mamãe.

Em nenhum momento ele me olhava, e tremia um pouco, toda sua atenção estava em Alana, e aquilo me incomodou.

-O que está acontecendo meu filho? –Alana foi até ele e se ajoelhou em sua frente, passando a mão em seu rosto molhado. Mas ele continuava silencioso, e a abraçou.

-O que houve Kamui, por que você está agindo assim? –eu disse um pouco bravo, mais me arrependi na mesma hora quando o vi tremer nos braços dela. Alana levantou o levando no colo e eu a segui para a sala onde ela o sentou no sofá, e ficou de cócoras a sua frente, e eu ao seu lado.

-Nenhum de nós sairá daqui até que nos conte o que está acontecendo filho. –disse ela e eu me abaixei ao seu lado, e passei minha mão na cabeça dele.

-Somos seus pais Kamui, se algo te incomoda você tem que nos contar. –disse e ele ainda tremia, aquilo estava me deixando em total desespero, o que tinha acontecido com meu filho para o deixar assim? Alana suspirou, eu sabia que ela provavelmente estava pior do que eu, mas essa segurou sua pequena mão entre as suas e sorriu de leve para ele.

-Seja o que for, somos uma família e resolveremos juntos filho, leve o tempo que precisar para se acalmar tudo bem, agora você está em casa, e vamos ouvi-lo em silencio até que termine o que tem para nos dizer. –ela foi tão carinhosa, que eu tive de conter vontade de abraça-la.

Kamui levou um tempo para se acalmar, e mais ainda para tomar coragem para falar, ficamos em total silencio, e eu podia ver que ele me olhava de esgueira, e isso sempre o parecia desencorajar de alguma forma. Será que eu o tinha machucado, não, não podia ser isso, eu sempre tomava muito cuidado para não machuca-los em nenhum treinamento, não só por que ao sinal do menor arranhão Alana ficava fula da vida, mas por que eu mesmo tinha medo de ferir de qualquer forma um deles. Vi quando ele puxou o ar e enfim começar a falar.

-Já faz um tempo que meus colegas de classe me perturbam por eu ser diferente. –ele ainda me olhava de soslaio. –Mas na segunda eles fizeram uma brincadeira muito chata comigo. –tanto eu quanto a Alana prendemos a respiração, sem acreditar no que ouvíamos. –Eles riscaram todo o meu caderno e rasgaram alguns dos meus livros. –ele elevou a mão a bolsa e tirou o caderno de lá, nos mostrando o estrago. E eu nunca fiquei tão revoltado na vida. A palavra que mais se repetia no caderno era "viadinho". –Eu não liguei, não era a primeira vez que faziam isso, e eu poderia comprar um caderno novo, mas... –ele parou, um pouco e me olhou pela primeira vez desde que chegara, e eu vi seus olhos tão parecidos com os de sua mãe transbordarem, e nem mesmo em minhas piores lutas eu senti tanta dor como naquele momento. –No final da aula eles se juntaram ao meu redor, e alguns até me bateram, mas mesmo assim eu não liguei, aquilo não era nada para mim, eles não podiam me ferir, mas quando o Set falou aquilo eu não pude ficar mais parado. –ele voltou a tremer. –Eu o empurrei e ele caiu, e se machucou um pouco, ralou um pouco o braço, eu me senti tão mal pelo que fiz que não consegui mais voltar lá. –relatou ele e parou.

-O que ele disse a você que o fez perder o controle filho? –perguntou Alana alisando sua mão.

-Ele disse que vocês deveriam ter vergonha de ter um filho frutinha e que meu pai quando descobrisse a verdade teria nojo de mim, assim como eles tinham. –Alana colocou a mão na minha cocha aplacando a minha raiva, ela olhou dele para mim, e só aí eu pude entender o todo da situação.

Eu havia falhado como pai, meu próprio filho tinha receio de mim, era perceptível que se eu não estivesse em casa ele teria procurado a mãe para conversar, mais a todo momento ele teve receio de mim, do que eu poderia pensar dele, e aquilo me chocou, em que momento eu deixei de ser o pai carinho e confiável para ser o pai tirano?

-Eu vou na sua escola ter uma conversinha com sua diretora e com os pais dos seus colegas de sala. –ele a olhou suplicante, implorando com o olhar que ela não o deixasse sozinho comigo, e aquilo foi como uma facada no meu peito, meu próprio filho tinha medo de mim. –E Hyoga baixe o seu cosmo, eu não quero passar a tarde tirando água da casa. –ela veio até mim e me beijou a testa carinhosa e me olhou terna, e depois foi até nosso filho e beijou o topo de sua cabeça, e eu o vi lutar para não agarra-la, deuses.

Ele a acompanhou sair com o olhar e depois fitou o chão, a mesma mania da mãe.

-Kamui? –ele relutou um pouco ao me olhar, e eu fique tenso.

-Sim pai. –ele me disse choroso.

-Me desculpe. –coloquei a mão na sua cabeça e ele me olhou ainda chorando. –Eu deveria ter percebido que algo estava errado com você. –ele balançou a cabeça negando, mais eu não o deixei falar, aquilo em partes era culpa minha. –Eu errei como pai, não só por não ter percebido que algo lhe incomodava, como quando o passei uma imagem errada sobre mim, e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso filho. Você, sua irmã e sua mãe são a minha vida, e eu não suportar que nada se ruim aconteça a vocês filho.

-Então você não tem... raiva de mim? –aquilo cortou meu coração, pois ele soluçava e tentava falar entre o choro, eu não tive como não abraçá-lo numa tentativa inútil de reconforta-lo, Atena, como as coisas ficaram assim. –Não me acha ... um.. um fraco?

-O que te faz pensar isso filho, em que momento eu o fiz pensar que me sentia assim sobre você?

-É que a Natassia mesmo sendo mulher, com a minha idade tinha sido escolhida pela armadura de leão, e... eu... eu não consigo fazer nada o que faça se orgulhar de mim pai. As vezes eu só queria ser um cavaleiro para que você também se orgulhasse de mim, mas eu tenho medo.

-Você não precisa ser um cavaleiro para que eu me orgulhe de você Kamui, eu já sinto orgulho e sempre vou sentir de te-ló como meu filho. Você é a prova do meu amor por sua mãe. O fato de você se tornar ou não um cavaleiro deve ser decisão sua, e não importa o que você decidir eu vou apoia-lo filho. –eu o sentei novamente e o fiz olhar para mim. –E sejamos sinceros, o fato da sua irmã ser uma cavaleira me deixa com cabelos brancos de preocupação. –ele riu de leve, e isso me tranquilizou um pouco. –Eu treino vocês desde novos não para serem cavaleiros, mais para que saibam se proteger, eu nem sempre estou em casa, e um dia não estarei mais na sua vida, e quando isso acontecer eu me sentirei mais tranquilo ao saber que não deixei meus filhos à mercê da vida.

-Então pai, você também não me acha estranho? –sorri para ele.

-Claro que sim, você é filho da Alana, não tinha como você não ser estranho. –ele riu com vontade e eu alisei sua cabeça. –Só não diga isso para sua mãe, ela é terrível quando nervosa. Quase sinto pena da diretora da sua escola.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-O fato de sua irmã ser mais "danada" e você ser mais carinhoso nunca me incomodou de forma alguma, pois isso é sua personalidade, é o que torna você diferente dos outros, o que me incomoda é saber que você não confia e tem até um pouco de medo de mim. –o olhei sério. –Eu sou um cavaleiro de ouro Kamui, mais antes disso sou seu pai, então seja qual for o problema que tiver, confie em mim, você é apenas uma criança ainda, não guarde tudo para você, confie em mim e na sua mãe. E jamais pense que eu vou lhe repudiar caso você venha a gostar de garotos. -ele arregalou os olhos e ficou vermelho, e eu não tive como não rir da sua inocência. –Pra mim e para sua mãe, e posso falar com toda certeza por seus tios e primos também, que o que nos importa é sua felicidade. É que o Kamui carinho e tímido continue ele mesmo, o amor que você demonstra por tudo que faz é encantador filho, e eu não poderia desejar um filho melhor.

-Obrigada pai! –ele chorava.

-Amigos? –eu estirei a mão para ele.

-Amigos. –ele me abraçou.

-Agora vamos buscar sua irmã e tomar um sorvete na praça os três, por que tenho certeza que sua mãe vai demorar. –eu disse enxugando suas lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

Estávamos sendo atacados, pela primeira vez em quase duas décadas, e minha preocupação e a da Alana grávida na sala com Kamui (com 14 anos), a minha filha (com 15 anos) que provavelmente lutava na casa de leão, e apesar de eles terem conseguido ultrapassar a casa que ela protegia (além de todas as outras antes desta), eu me sentia um pouco aliviado por sentir seu cosmo forte e inflado pela luta.

Kamui estava em posição de luta em frente a mãe enquanto eu lutava contra cinco já vestido com a armadura de aquário.

-Leve sua mãe para santuário Kamui! –gritei para ele, ela não podia teletransporta-los de dentro das doze casas, minha única saída era manda-la para onde Shaka a protegeria, caso mais alguns deles conseguissem passar por mim.

Mas tamanha foi minha surpresa quando um deles se esgueirou pela porta e foi em direção a eles, eu não tinha como protegê-los enquanto lutava com tantos, eu nem mesmo os alcançaria a tempo. O pânico se alojou na minha alma, ao perceber que eu não chegaria a tempo, e quando aquele ser demoníaco preparou o golpe, eu soube, que era para matar.

-Você não vai tocar na minha MÃE NEM NO MEU IRMÃO. –gritou Kamui, e uma luz dourada o envolveu, a onda de energia que se formou ali nos jogou para longe, e quando enfim consegui enxergar o que estava acontecendo, o alivio me tomou. Alana estava bem, e protetoramente a sua frente ainda na mesma posição de ataque estava nosso filho, vestindo a armadura de sagitário. Quase ri, com a coincidência de novamente irmãos vestirem aquelas armaduras (leão e sagitário), mas os inimigos a frente não me permitiram admirar muito meu filho.

Foi uma luta rápida, eles não podiam contra nós dois.

Nunca fiquei tão grato e aliviado ao mesmo tempo, graças a Kamui todos estávamos bem, e apesar dele não entender bem o porquê da armadura o ter escolhido, eu sabia, talvez sempre soubesse, que o coração amável e protetor do meu filho o faria um grande cavaleiro de ouro.

Descobrimos depois de um tempo, que aqueles seres tinham sido mandados por alguns deuses menores, que tinham medo do poder que crianças nascidas de duas pessoas com o sétimo sentido podiam ter. Sempre soubemos que isso um dia aconteceria, e eu até me surpreendi que tivesse demorado tanto para acontecer.

Alana nós presenteou naquele dia com o Katsu, que nasceu saudável, trazendo assim mais alegria para nossa casa.

"Se você está lendo esse diário amor, é por que meu desejo de ir antes de você se realizou!

Não fique triste, eu jamais poderia viver em um mundo sem você, e nossos filhos precisam mais de você do quem de mim.

Agradeço-te por cada dia ao meu lado, por cada lágrima, abraço, sorriso, carinho e beijo!

Não posso dizer que fui feliz a seu lado Alana, por que felicidade parece uma palavra simples para definir o que cada dia com você, minha pequena.

Dizer que te amo seria um pleonasmo!

Apenas saiba que onde quer que eu esteja eu estarei lhe esperando, pois a eternidade não será suportável sem você.

Com todo Carinho e Amor do mundo!

Alexei Hyoga Yukida"

O caderno escuro, com folhas amareladas e gastas, mal dando para vê as letras que um dia ali foram caprichosamente escritas, e agora apagadas pelo tempo, caiu no chão.

Quando Katsu (agora já um senhor com 77 anos), entrou no quarto de sua mãe para chama-la para mais um almoço de domingo com os netos e bisnetos, e viu o livro ao chão, e apenas uma mão enruga para fora da cadeira a sua frente (virada para a janela e de costas para ele), onde provavelmente sua mãe estivera todo aquele tempo sentada lendo o diário de seu pai. Ele já sabia, e antes mesmo de girar a cadeira, e olhar o semblante feliz daquele senhora que tanto o amou, já chorava.

Sua mãe enfim tinha partido para encontrar seu pai nos campus elísios!


End file.
